


蓝眼的怪物 Blue-Eyed Monster

by JasmineH



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 80,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineH/pseuds/JasmineH
Summary: 是的，这位新上任的007 是一个异常聪明的特工。M在很长一段时间里常常思考她将这个人提拔到现在这个职位的决定究竟如否正确。通常来讲，这个代号已经是危险的一部分了——要知道007意味着死亡。可现在，M更加惧怕这个有着冰蓝色眼睛和一头蓬乱金发的男人会为007这个代号带来前所未有的危机。军情六处的新军需官，一个谦逊的，戴眼镜的天才，不擅长考虑到诡计，但其干笑的后面藏着惊人的聪明才智。让我们一探好奇的00探员和年轻的技术专家到底怎么总是以不可预测的方式纠缠在一起……





	1. 毫无争议

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue-Eyed Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982313) by [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 



> 这可能是你看过最糟糕的翻译之一，与之相反的是这篇文绝对是圈内上品。很感谢Truth太太给我翻译的机会，这个版本的邦德实在是太迷人了！  
> This might be one of the worst translations you'd ever see, whereas the original fandom is a masterpiece. I am so grateful that Truth gives me the opportunity to do the translation. And, this version of Bond is awfully charming!

“我就知道我太快把你提升到了现在的地位。”

M有些咬牙切齿地盯着坐在她家桌子旁玩着纸牌的某位特工。对方的眼睛中有着敏锐的光芒，手指在纸牌中上下飞舞着，也难怪他是军情六处最好的扑克手。不过作为一个00特工，要是他的其他技巧没有那么让人不安就好了。M决定严惩邦德。对方正坐她本应锁得好好的公寓里，她不能让步，也不能在那双冰一样的蓝眼睛下表现出一丝不安。“你知道你比你的前任更让人恼火吗？从来没有007有胆闯入我的公寓。”她明确的语气掩盖住了她对对方这样轻而易举地潜入她公寓的不安，让她听上去对007的“小技巧”并无大惊小怪。新上任的007不仅比他的前任更麻烦，而且还要更聪明。不是所有00特工都有这个脑容量计算纸牌游戏的赔率，并且在五分钟内猜出密码。更可怕的是他能进入那些本应该超出他能力范围的领域，以及他那阅读人心的高招本领也完全令人不寒而栗。

是的，这位新上任的007 是一个异常聪明的特工。M在很长一段时间里常常思考她将这个人提拔到现在这个职位的决定究竟如否正确。通常来讲，这个代号已经是危险的一部分了——要知道007意味着死亡。可现在，M更加惧怕这个有着冰蓝色眼睛和一头蓬乱金发的男人会为007这个代号带来前所未有的危机。

“抱歉。我敲过门了，不过没人开门。”邦德简短地说道。表面上他似乎在心不在焉地重新整理着手上的卡牌，然而实际上他的感官仍牢牢锁定着他的上司。

M脸上露出了讽刺的笑容：“如果你是个正常人的话，你应该知道那意味着你该离开或者在门口等着。”  
“像一条好狗狗？”邦德开玩笑道，不过他的幽默通常带着尖锐的棱角，能将人割得鲜血淋漓。有些女人为这样惊心动魄的危险感而活，就连M也不能习惯邦德那能让女人头皮发麻、脊梁战栗的戏谑微笑。只是，M完全意识到这种魅力是一种多么不完美的诱惑，而且这个人的危险性远远超过了和他一起欢愉所能得到的刺激。詹姆斯是团不灭的烈火。

这毫无争议。

M注意到她那半开着的笔记本电脑，她匆匆地穿过房间，眼睛大睁。在那么一瞬间，她甚至忘记了和谁同处一个房间——换句话说，在她看到邦德是如何轻而易举地杀人后，她曾暗暗发誓绝不会将自己背部暴露给这个人。俗话说：“杀死第一个人是困难的，但杀第二个人就容易得多了。”至于詹姆斯·邦德，每多杀一个人只增加了他那致命的行云流水，M都怀疑对于他来说扣动扳机或者转动刀子是否已经和吃饭喝水一样平凡无奇了。

现在，M全身的注意力都在一个事实上：她的笔记本电脑显然是开着的，而且它的所有防御系统都完全瘫痪了。她是如此震惊以至于她忘记了，尽管邦德只是懒洋洋地坐在那没有移动，那也是一匹藏在她公寓阴影下蓄势待发的雄狮。“你是不是闯入了我的电脑！？”她竟然尖叫了起来。她可以根据浏览器的历史记录追踪邦德的踪迹，而且大多数窗口连关都没有关，但她真正能下的结论只有邦德把她的电脑摸了个透彻。她不理解这些踪迹，就像她不理解邦德的想法一样。

邦德沉默着，他飞速地咬紧了后牙槽，脸上的肌肉突然收缩了一下，仿佛透露出某种微弱的负罪感。不过这是不现实的，更可能的是这只是一种先发制人的恼羞成怒，由于他本为了之前的责问想好了应答。据M所知，任何东西都不能触及到邦德那被深深掩埋的道德感。这个特性使他成了一个无人能比的特工，和一个让人坐卧不安的男人。

“好吧，显然我能自己回答这个问题。”M咕哝道。她知道即使她想要和需要浏览她的电脑来弄明白她那反社会的特工都做了什么，她也很有可能不能理解其中的哪怕一半。邦德的智商让他足以将他嗅探机密文件的纪录真真假假地掩藏起来。所以M以一种表示否认的方式关闭了电脑。她转过身来，在看到邦德没有乱跑的时候暗自松了口气，尽管他已经停下了洗那一叠从她抽屉里找到的卡牌 。

霎时之间，他看起来更像是被她激怒了，但很快他脸上略带烦躁的表情变成了狐狸般的微笑。

“那你还想让我完成我的工作吗？”

\--

M走在新上任的军需长旁边，轻轻地叹了口气。他光洁的前额，年轻的面貌下是他远超常人的惊人智商——实际上，他击败了所有的竞争对手。即便如此，他年龄依旧让M皱眉，她会观察他是否能在他的指挥下管理那帮技术分析师们，以及他是否能处理所有的防火墙和编码。就目前为止，前途看起来一片光明：当她将他带到Q支部的时候，他脸上仍是一片冷淡和镇静，唯一明显的情绪是一种礼貌的好奇。倘若你仔细看去，你会发现他那双淡褐色的眼睛在镜片后隐晦地闪烁着兴致盎然的光芒，显然他比他这个年纪的大多数年轻人更能控制住自己的情绪。

“这就是你将来工作的地方。”M介绍说。她满意地看到在她走过的时候，Q支部的人没有一个好事到把脑袋从电脑前探出来。看来她的余威犹存。

“尽管重组和改变你想改的东西。”

新来的军需官转过头来，一眨一眨的双眼无法掩饰眼底的惊讶。“你能允许……”他小心地择选着自己的措辞，M喜欢这一点，只要他能讲到点子上，“……这种改变到什么程度？我的意思是，在有理由的情况下。”

M停了下来，冷漠地看着对方。尽管她个子不高，她依旧能给人带来咄咄逼人的俯视感。“我只关心结果，Q。”她直截了当地告诉他，“如果你的想法能让我得到我想要的结果，我不在乎你把Q支部搞成什么样子。记住，别让我失望。”

“不，M，当然不会的。”他又迅速地眨了下眼睛，有些有点慌乱难堪，紧张兮兮地将眼睛往鼻子上推了推。不过很快，他又控制住了自己，这为他将来在军情六处的时光起了个好兆头。

M很高兴这个Q至少能表现得比他的实际年龄要成熟，于是她转而开始谈论那些明显过于幼稚的人。“你的首要使命是监督00特工们的任务，尤其是他们的设备。我对你设计和编程的能力都有所耳闻，希望你能给我带来一些有趣的东西。”Q慢慢点了点头，似乎不确定这是一种警告还是称赞，不过表面上，他缓和的表情似乎暗示他很乐观地选择了后者。M决定在对方这种好心情被事实打击之前先泼一盆冷水，她有些挖苦地说道：“大多数00特工都不擅长把装备的全尸带回来，不过希望总归是有的。”

在那之后，他们静静地走了一会儿，Q对这个部门的规模之大、涉及面之广有了一个基本的认识。他用一双批判性的、知识渊博的眼睛审视着这一切，仿佛胸有成竹。最后，他礼貌地清了清喉咙，问道：“那么，我会直接和00特工们一起工作吗？根据印象，我得远程监督他们的武器和……一些小道具……”

“在一个完美的世界里，这就是你的工作。”M承认道。当她想到自己的高级特工时她的脸色有点晦涩不明。不过没有人需要知道，实际上，那阴沉的脸下隐藏着钟爱和自豪。“但是，如果需要的话，我希望你亲自与他们交流。比如告诉他们枪的哪一端是用来开火的。”

一旁的年轻人突然发出了几声气音，大概是被逗笑了，但他立马就握拳咳嗽着，把这笑声藏起来了 。“很遗憾他们不能自己弄清楚情况。我保证只给他们设计简单易懂的东西。”他小心翼翼地开起了冷笑话。

M可能会被这种勇敢的小幽默感所逗乐——大多数人至少得花上几个月的时间来与她熟稔起来，一起轻描淡写地讨论问题——但她还有更多的事情要告知她的军需官。实际上，是警告这位军需官。到目前为止，她正往对任何来到军情六处的新人面对的最大挑战上慢慢靠拢。“你可能会遇到……来自00特工们未经授权的访问。”她慢慢地说，试图不让她那已经听天由命的恼火显露出来，“他们总喜欢保持人们的警觉，特别是你这个新人。你会被他们视为首要目标。”

“我会留意的。”这个年轻人保证道，认真地对待着这个警告，同时也隐藏了他被这样的前景吓坏的任何迹象。很好。也许他能顺利活过第一周。

“Q？”M停下来，转向他。展示已经到达尾声，军情六处大厅的门就站在她背后。这名年轻人在她面前挺直了腰杆，眉毛在他那双大而圆润的眼睛上高高扬起。他看上去那么瘦削，那么羽翅未全，更可笑的是他的穿着勉强让他看上去不像是刚从学校里拽出来的学生。M必须谨慎地与R交谈以确保Q支部好好照顾其军需官，直到他们能确定他可以泰然自若地对抗那些任性的、危险的、好奇的特工。这些特工很快就会开始四处窥探。

说到特工……“当心007。”

“不好意思，请再说一遍？”Q显然被这条指令的特殊性弄糊涂了。他的嘴唇抿成一条直线，眉尾垂了下来 。

“所有00特工都有他们自己的骚扰习惯。” M很遗憾地承认道，“我们现任的007在这一群人中名列前茅。他很爱摆布人，性格傲慢，能力高超，即使是在下班后也可以毫无困难地进行间谍训练。当然，当他无聊的时候，情况更糟。”

“你是说他会……威胁我吗？“Q试图弄清楚这是怎么回事，这对于一个智商这么高的人来说依旧看起来很困惑。“还是会在Q支部引起骚动？”

“大概两者都有一点。你要知道，如果他失控了，我明确允许你开枪打爆他的头。”M的语气里没有一点内疚，甚至还有点幸灾乐祸，就像她希望詹姆斯·邦德能为了她内心的平和而赶快下地狱一样，“要是别的00特工，你可以给保安或者坦纳打电话。但对于007就不要费心做这个了。”

Q眨了眨眼，挑起一只眉毛，好像他不确定该否相信这一切。最后，他唯一的评论是：“他听起来挺棘手的。”

“他仅上个月一个人就被宣布死亡了两次，而我也威胁要亲自杀了他过十多次。”M厉声说着，一想到邦德就十分恼火。Q看起来仍带着怀疑，不过但愿M的警告至少让他有所警惕，这样当007不可避免地发现系统中有新的血液时，他不会被对方拆成碎片。

当邦德无聊的时候，他就是个怪物……可问题就出在他完全有可能在一个全面的任务中感到无聊，所以得让这个人持续不断地全职工作。最直截了当的做法是警告Q 007比其他特工在危险天平上还得多加一吨的砝码，因为他完全没有道德观念。他在工作中和下班后都有杀人倾向，而且他与任何人都没有深到足以让他在杀了人后悔恨莫及的关系。他是军情六处的战争武器，大多数时候他们都尽量确保这把枪的枪口对准的是别的国家，就连其他00名特工也提防着与007发生冲突。

“我会尽我最大的努力去留意他的。”Q脸上带着一个微弱的干笑，双眼由于一丝愉悦的光而温暖了起来。

通常情况下，这是一个明智的反应，但M依然轻喷鼻子。从现在开始Q就得靠他自己了。幸运的是，邦德至少还得在日本呆一个星期，所以在军情六处最危险的特工返回基地之前，新的军需官将有七天的和平时间。在这之后，M将会知晓的新军需官是否能够强硬到足以胜任他的职位。

“我们相当肯定是，每次智商测试的时候他都会故意搞砸。”M摊牌似地再次警告道，然后便离开了。

\--

在Q遇到臭名昭著的007两周前，这名特工炸毁了一栋建筑后神不知鬼不觉地从地图上消失，三天后在另一个国家突然出现。每个人都在试图弄清楚他是如何完成任务的，但档案都在那里，而007正在返回英国的路上。除了预订回伦敦的机票外，Q没有正式参与这次任务。

Q过得不错，比不错还好上那么一些。在不到六天的时间里，他就把Q支部引上了更激动人心的道路，重新指派人员，改写协议，大修项目，甚至明目张胆地解雇了一些人，因为他们不能或不愿意接受他的决议。Q的到来向军情六处展示了Q支部是怎样一台上好油的机器。而且大家发现，戴眼镜的稻草人比他们想象得更有胸襟，因为即使在他大肆改革的期间，他也尊重着他的下属。

据预测，00特工会给Q带来麻烦。毕竟，他们是世界级的杀手和间谍，当新人备受瞩目时，他们的好奇心很容易失控——尤其是当他们察觉到对方的弱点时。这样一来，他们就像是有着锋利牙齿陪着枪的巨型狗崽子。幸运的是，Q很快就获得了技术分析师的忠诚度（很快，几乎所有人都称他为“下属”），在他们的帮助下，Q成了一个飘渺的幽灵。无论何时，Q都很少离开Q支部，而且新的协议也有效阻挡了00特工们的入侵。换句话说，Q是Q支部里的一股自然力，但对于Q支部外的任何人来说他几乎不存在。以这种方式，Q巧妙地在麻烦的事情发生之前就把自己从麻烦的事情中解脱出来，而M都不知道该用嘲笑还是骄傲来回应他的做法。如果她的特工们没有意识到他们现在有了个年轻到没毛可刮的军需官，那他们显然还不够好事 。有一个员工能够长时间克制自己的自尊心，考虑到自己的安全，其实是相当不错的——如果Q肯从他的“密室”里出来哪怕是一个小时，就他对Q支部和其技术的改造足以让他在军情六处名声大噪 。但倘若他这样做了，他也会得到军情六处最优秀和最危险的人的关注。所以Q选择了明智的道路，他避免了关注。M也批准了此事（或者更确切地说，没有发表任何评论）。

当然，向这个系统扔了一把扳手的人必定是邦德。

“军需官！”一个女人尖叫着冲进了Q办公室。这名分析师看起来非常不堪、非常不安，以至于Q侧耳倾听了一下是否有天花板倒塌之类的声音。他实在无法想象还有什么能使一个人如此惊恐。

“发生了什么？“他询问道，困惑地低着眉头：他没有发现任何创伤或即将发生的灾难的迹象。

“军需官，是007。我们以为他只是来这里托运行李，但后来他开始和威尔基森说话……”可怜的女人声音越来越小，看上去十分抱歉。

在提到特工的代号时，Q回忆起他与M的第一次谈话。他突然警觉起来，但也不得不承认他很好奇——有传言说，这个人就像乌云一样可怖，让人不忍好奇这人的传言怎么这么多。另外，什么样的人会在智商测试中作弊？“继续，威尔基森有没有对00特工们幻想破裂？“Q干巴巴地鼓励道，还没看到问题的严重性。

分析员的脸垮了下来。“007在他说话的时候……做了些事……。他一开始只是问了些善意的问题，可在你意识到之前，他突然开始像疯狗一样专注，你甚至不知道你说了什么错话，”她解释说，“而且威尔基森也不完全在撒谎——”  
“罗伯茨小姐，”Q回忆起了她的名字，对那些明显听起来更像是夸大其词和道听途说的迂回谈话越来越恼火，“到底发生了什么？”

“威尔基森最后提道了‘新的军需官’，现在007正满Q支部在找你。”那女人急匆匆地承认道。她听起来像是在尽可能地道歉，但她还是紧紧地抓住门框，好像刚从飓风中幸存下来一样。或者说，这个名叫“詹姆斯·邦德”的飓风还在，随时可能将她撕毁。“很抱歉，我们试图阻止他，但是——”

“放轻松，罗伯茨小姐。”Q 从桌后站了起来，伸出一只手在电脑上敲打了几个指令，停下了原本手头的工作。他陷入了某种阴谋和不安之中，但很好地把两者掩藏了起来。“他做了什么？”

“他……没做什么。”她承认，“只是他……在那里，就……很让人紧张。”

“我敢肯定不会那么糟的。”Q从门口走过时试图安慰她，不明白邦德怎么做到这么守规矩又不守规矩的。罗伯茨小姐对“他让人紧张”的解释含糊极了，而Q看不出为何仅仅一个人就能让她胆战心惊。他离开了办公室，Q支部看上去并没有在水深火热之中。Q感觉他在其中看到了一张陌生的面孔，脸上带着迷人的微笑，亲切地靠在一张桌子上正对着在那里工作的员工。即使Q之前在报告中并没有看过多少此人的安全录像和照片，他也不可能傻到把007误认为自己的手下 。在新的军需官到来的时候，这里所有Q支部的员工都直勾勾地盯着闯入Q支部的第一名00特工 。

“我要叫保安吗？罗伯茨小姐怯生生地从他背后问道。

那个特工有着身高中等偏上、蓝眸金发、相貌英俊，浑身似乎带着一种天生的优雅和魅力。Q沉思着在脑海里自言自语了一会儿，然后出人意料地决定：“不用，我来处理这个问题。”

“但是，Q，你说过——”

“我知道我说过什么。”Q试图控制住他越来越不耐烦的情绪，同时也注意着007——这跟他在档案上看到的不一样。那个人还没有抬头看他，考虑到大多数特工都很警觉，这就显得很奇怪了。他散发出一种懒散的力量，就像等待捕食的大猫。邦德似乎全神贯注于与技术人员的谈话，好像在和一位老朋友聊天。Q敢打赌这个人和档案上的他完全没有共同点。“我知道我说过谨慎是勇气的最佳部分，但只在不得已产生争端时才做效。不过，你说007还算守规矩？”

“大部分时候吧。他拒绝一切让他离开的企图。”

“暴力？“一想到部下可能受伤，Q的脊梁都僵硬了。Q可能没这个能力一拳敲碎一名00特工的鼻梁骨，但这并不意味着他没有本能去保护他的手下。他需要在处理威胁的方式上更巧妙，也更具创造性。

罗伯茨摇了摇头。“我认为他做的最糟糕的事就是把西蒙斯抵在墙上，威胁要把他的手指砍下来。微笑着。”那女人明显地颤抖了一下，好像那个“微笑”是整个纷争中最可怕的部分。“我不确定他是说他在砍手指的时候会微笑，还是强迫西蒙斯在他这么做的时候得微笑。没有人有这个胆子去问。”

Q最后还是决定给安保部门打电话，但随后便意识到任何作出这样威胁的人只会把保安们的举动当作挠痒痒。“哦，那好，”Q的声音中带着沉重的讽刺，他戏剧性地叹了口气。就在这时，邦德抬起头来。他脸上的微笑还没有消失，转而落在Q身上，连角度都丝毫没有改变。特工没有表现出一丝惊讶或懊恼，Q敢打赌对方一直知道他在那里。Q迫使自己平静地结束了和罗伯茨的对话：“如果这就是他所做的一切，我相信我可以通过外交手段来处理。回去工作吧，罗伯茨小姐。”

老实说，那个女人看起来想抓住军需官一起逃跑，但Q已经平静地大步离开了。她别无选择，只好默许了对方的命令。

当Q接近入侵者时，一片坟墓般的沉寂降临在房间里。入侵者有他的两倍大——这一事实随着距离的缩短愈发明显。邦德似乎占据并拥有了那一片空间。尽管如此，军需官还是装出一副漠不关心的样子，看起来对形势没有任何兴趣。另一方面，这位00特工看起来倒是很感兴趣，脸上带着面具般的笑容，蓝眼睛像激光瞄准器一样盯着Q。当Q走近时，他颤抖着意识到他从远处所感受到的魅力其实只是一张覆盖着极地冰川的薄纸。与此同时，面对Q的接近，这名特工没有紧张，没有后退，也没有威胁性地向前移动，但是没有人能眼瞎到忽视这扑面而来的危险感。

“你有什么特别需要的吗，007？”Q将自己的声音找了回来，让它听上去谨慎且不挑衅，因为他看到唯一使现在的情况雪上加霜的举动就是针锋相对，“请问是什么需要如此紧急，让你忽视禁令直接闯入Q支部？”  
邦德现在正毫不掩饰地扫视着Q，眼睛从他凌乱的卷发一路到他那整洁的鞋子。最后，他似乎被一种厌倦的方式所愉悦了，在他把这种情绪应藏起来之前，他那双神秘的蓝色直视着Q的眼睛。“抱歉，我一定是错过了那个标志。”男人坦然地说着。

Q没有时间好好想回应，他只是怒目而视，干巴巴的指责道：“你连道歉都没有尝试。”

007突然咧嘴笑了，在那一刹那Q都以为他要打一架——如果007的履历记录和体格不是作假的话，这将很快意味着史上最短结束使命的军需官就要诞生了。不知何故，在这短短两分钟里，Q成功引起了007的警惕。 邦德眼睛周围的肌肉短暂而又微弱地抽搐了一下，刹那间，他折叠的手臂和宽阔的肩膀的肌肉也发生了变化，但007在什么事情真正发生之前停止了它们。不过，那人已经不再说话了，他只是站着，臀部靠在桌子上，双臂交叉，好像在等着看Q下一步会怎么做。

重归沉默是幼稚的，Q微微前倾，越过他眼镜的上沿看去，略带傲慢地说道：“不要侮辱我们两个的智商，007。你很清楚，你不应该来这里——当然，除非你的耳朵不好，在这种情况下，我建议你去看医生。”然后Q又向后靠了靠。

邦德看着他，他妈的，世界上还有什么比这个男人的注视更可怕？这就像是被缓慢地活剥下皮来，即使你知道它会很痛，但在那刺眼的目光下你却什么也感觉不到。Q心跳一顿，第一次真正意识到当M警告他特别要提防这个特工时她并没有虚张声势。

实际上，沉默是最令人慌张的事情，因为Q看过的有关这名特工的文件里表明他喜欢讲个不停，最讨厌傻坐着不动。 Q已经开始有点坐立不安，而007只是静静地站着，又一次轻轻地翻了翻他的眼睛，好像在试图揭开一些秘密。他像是撵开一块幸运饼干一样剖析着Q，只有一点点地破坏才能发现深藏的秘密。

最后，Q沮丧地紧咬着下唇，正准备张嘴说一些他可能会后悔的话时，007突然轻松地笑了起来。那是那么迷人，优雅，而友好，像是捕食者对其猎物的诱惑。“我道歉，Q。”道歉的话语几乎是从007的舌头上滑下来的，它听上去是那样的真诚，以至于Q发现自己的重心移到了脚后跟上，困惑地眨着眼睛。这又是怎么回事？仿佛那个烦人、麻烦的詹姆斯·邦德不过是过眼烟云，相反，一个有礼、沉着、笑起来道貌岸然的人取代了他的位置。Q抬起头，试图在邦德的脸上寻找谎言的最后证据，可他看到的只是对方带着温度的双眼。

Q很确定邦德是在戏弄他，可他找不到一丝迹象。

007将重心放在一只脚上，动作流畅地从桌子上下来了，Q仍然盯着他，试图弄清楚这一切。特工走的时候比来的时候动静小多了。“很高兴见到你，军需官。”他越过肩膀喊道，语气温和得让人难以相信。过了许久，Q才意识到他从未自我介绍过，但邦德已经轻而易举地得出了正确结论。

第二天，Q的生活就被邦德搞成一个活地狱。


	2. 王对王

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 邦德会撬锁。  
> 邦德会赌光Q支部员工们的钱。  
> 邦德会把Q逼疯。
> 
> Q会保持耐心。  
> Q会让邦德大吃一惊。  
> Q会同情敢跟00特工赌博的手下们。
> 
> 他们都会下棋…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对于国际象棋的术语我量力而为了，如果有下象棋的小伙伴希望能在评论区提一下意见orz。  
> 

不知从何时起，只要你路过Q支部你就一定能看到007的身影。每次Q前脚刚把他赶走，他后脚就回来了，还带着一箩筐极具创意的借口来解释他为什么在此地，好像他在调戏新的军需官一样。用物理方法阻挡这名特工根本就没用，Q支部员工瘦弱的小身板显然不是00特工的对手（甚至Q都没这个勇气——或者说他没蠢到做这种事情），而且邦德还会撬锁！  
  
只要邦德愿意，他完全可以是友好且迷人的，但这个事实并不能带来什么帮助。有一次，Q一头扎进自己的办公室，好避开邦德再一次将Q支部搅了个鸡犬不宁的新消息。结果当他打开办公室门的时候，印入眼帘的是坐在他办公椅上的某特工，对方翻看着Q上过锁的柜子，悠哉得像是下乡寻访的王子。对了，Q记得他办公室的门被来也锁得好好的。“你知道，我从来没有真正把你当作一个索耶式的人。” 邦德一边不动声色地说着，一边用Q的钢笔把一把9MM从抽屉里弄了出来，略带兴趣地检查着它。Q气得都快冒烟了，但还是尽量控制住了自己的脾气，要知道在邦德离枪这么近的时候冲着他大喊大叫实在不是一个明智的选择。  
  
因此，Q没有直截了当地控诉邦德闯进到他的办公室里翻箱倒柜的劣行（邦德的举动显然是在怂恿他这么说）。他深吸了一口气，迫使他的双手稳放在身体的两侧，而不是掐在特工的脖子上。他不在乎这是否会对军情六处有益：他总有一天要杀了这个混蛋。不过眼下不行，这样的行动只会让瘦弱的军需官陷入更加难堪糟糕的境况。  
  
Q把话题引到了另一个地方。  
  
“邦德。”  
  
“怎么了？”邦德的声音像到年份的红酒一样柔滑。  
  
“你骗了我的手下吗？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
“那你是在强迫他们跟你赌博吗？” 对于这一点Q实际上愿意把责任推到他的员工身上：没有007的脑子还傻到和对方坐在一张桌子上打牌，活该输光。  
  
“没有。”  
  
Q吸了一口气，稳住了自己突突直跳的青筋。耐心是个好东西。他的耐性阻止他尖叫着从桌子上方扑向那个百无聊赖到只想来点肢体接触的特工。“你在对我撒谎吗？”他的语气和之前保持一致，好像这是下一个合乎逻辑的问题，实际上它也正是。  
  
邦德似乎很惊讶Q竟然会问这个问题，他突然大笑起来，眼底迸发出一道异样的光。事实上，如果Q对邦德并无了解，他或许会以为自己的话语使得对方感到了震惊和愉悦。尽管如此，邦德的回答还是很死板，语气也像Q一样和之前保持了一致：“是的。”  
  
之后，Q试图去找M对邦德做些什么。不过他发现M比他更不幸地卷入了一场围绕这个男人的政治噩梦之中——短短两周的时间足以让邦德在三个国家中卷起惊涛骇浪——所以007被停职了，在骚乱平息之前他将不会被发配任务。这解释了这个人为什么如此的无所事事，但不能解释为什么邦德选择Q支部作为他发泄的地方。秩序被破坏得一塌糊涂，可怜的技术分析师们在邦德的扑克游戏中花光了他们所有的积蓄。  
  
最后，Q受够了。  
  
大部分员工都知道M给了Q射杀邦德的许可，可现在007已经把这帮人牵进赌瘾中深陷不拔了。他们就“军需官究竟何时才会拔枪崩了邦德的脑袋”这一话题下了大大小小的赌注。因此，当Q目的明确地大步走向他的办公室时，他镜片后的栗色眼睛瞥到几个人开始悄咪咪地交钱。也因此，当人们看到Q出来的时候手上拿着棋盘而不是手枪，他们心里只剩下满满的困惑。  
  
邦德来到了一间测试室，Q支部的员工们通常在里面测试他们的新发明，当然其中很大一部分都是Q自主研发的。不过在007进入房间的那一瞬间，全场鸦雀无声，所有人都放下了手头的活。邦德清楚地知道他人对他的深深戒备，好像他是一个天大的威胁，而这一认知总让他嘴角泛起了狐狸见着鸡一般的微笑。当然，总归有那么些个勇敢的人跑来直面他，他们通常都被邦德“要来局牌吗”给忽悠走了，事后怎么样大家也都心知肚明。  
  
邦德今天并不打算做特别烦人的事情，据大家所知他只打算占领个房间来睡觉，不过前提是把里面的员工统统吓跑。普通的房间和床对于邦德来说显然太过于主流大众了。这可能是Q在被邦德擒拿住之前先给对方脑袋上崩上一枪的最好时机，但Q并不准备这么做，看起来他倒是想和邦德和平地下下棋。  
  
“嗯……军需官？”一位技术分析师率先打破了沉默，他探出身来轻轻戳了一下Q的胳膊。在场的每一个人都不知所措地看着Q，很明显他们认为“和邦德下棋”不是什么好主意。大多数人的脑海里都闪过什么鸡蛋碰石头的老话，就现在的情况大概要把它改成棋盘碰邦德？就算是白痴也知道邦德唯一愿意表露尊重的沟通方式就是上武器。  
  
“有事吗？”Q转过身来，棋盘仍然夹在胳膊下。他的眉头轻快地扬了起来，好像这样的行为再正常不过了。  
  
“呃……你看，长官。”另一个人有些不安地挠着自己的后脑勺，盯着一脸不以为然的军需官，最后忍不住地脱口而出：“他作弊。嗯，007总是作弊。”  
  
Q的脸上并没有表露出一丝惊讶或担心，他只是在眼镜后缓缓地眨了眨眼，然后冷冷地笑了起来。他很清楚这个人到底是什么意思——你他妈是疯了才会想出用下棋来教007做人的招数吧？  
  
“不错，我也是。”军需长爽快地点评道，然后转身去找007下棋去了。  
  
\--  
  
“007？”  
  
这是历史性的一刻，这一刻足以载入军情六处史册：Q成功地偷袭了一名00特工！或者邦德又是在糊弄他，就像以往很多次一样。不过Q决定把这看作是一场阶段性的胜利，他嘴角微微上扬，浑身上下的斗志引起了邦德的注意。这个特工坐在椅子里，脚跷在桌子上，旁边靠着一个半成的电磁脉冲装置。他的眼睛在Q宣布存在时猛地睁开，脚也放回了地面。Q在门口静静地站了一会儿，确保他的到来不会让007拔枪相向，然后颔首走向了对方。  
  
不管他是从小憩中惊醒，或者又是他不可思议的伪装技巧，邦德现在已经恢复了镇定，似乎一点也不担心不断逼近的Q 。当然了，Q的长相绝对属于无害的那一类型：一身书生气，身材瘦长，打扮得像个大学生，还带着一副傻乎乎的黑框眼镜。他将他唯一具有威胁性的大脑藏在他乱糟糟的卷发之下，现在，他计划好好利用他的脑力来干些大事。  
  
“我很抱歉听说你被禁足了。”Q听上去想跟邦德和平地聊聊，他把桌子上的东西挪到一旁，把棋盘放在腾出的空位上，然后往上面摆放棋子。  
  
007没有动，他只是好奇地歪头打量着Q。即使Q的吓人程度跟博美犬有的一拼，他现在脸上迷人温和的表情也足以让一个正常人感到不安了——不过邦德好像打出生起就没有自卫本能这个东西。考虑到有多少次他被宣告死亡，然后又神奇诈尸，他在这方面也许真的有缺陷。“好吧，你知道怎么回事。”邦德耸耸肩，略带幽默地顺着Q的话说下去，“现在的人真是太敏感了。都不知道要是没有大家一起添乱你连一个小政府都推翻不了吗？”  
  
Q差点没有放稳手上的车。邦德是认真的吗？到底发生了什么？特派团的报告可没提到推翻政府这种“小事”。不过Q才来这里工作没几周，很可能他还没能接触到这些文件。Q才刚刚习惯军情六部军需长的工作，这名00特工糟糕的计划已经开始浮出水面了——显然，军情六处军需长的工作被一个唯恐天下不乱的“恐怖分子”歪曲成了保姆。至少邦德是唯一一个被贴上“高功能反社会”标签的00特工，要是再加几个军情六处早就原地爆炸了。Q上挑着眉毛抬头看了一眼007，对方正兴致盎然地冲着他笑着。看着有点傻，Q想道，用余光瞪了对方一眼，放下了最后一枚棋子。  
  
“你下过棋吗？”  
  
“从来没碰过那玩意儿。”007突然发难。这个人从正常交流直接切换到装聋作哑的速度无人能比。  
  
“很好，”Q冷淡地小声说道，向前移动了一颗棋子，“那么我们就速战速决吧。”他实际上并不认为这能解决什么事情，但这是他所能想到的最佳计划了。给这个00特工找点事儿干总比放任他把Q支部整得个人仰马翻要好。  
  
邦德的眼睛眯了起来，它们正在打量这些棋子。Q思考了半晌，伸手移动了一个卒。与此同时，他开口说话了，语调较之前产生了细微的变化：“占你初学者的便宜似乎不太公平。”紧接着，Q放柔了自己的声音，让自己听上去又纯真又温和。“不过我听说了很多关于你边做边学的事迹。你总喜欢在任务中即兴表演，不是吗？”这是从以往的任务报告里面推断出来的。  
  
锐利的蓝眼睛完全没有上钩，不过邦德表示如果鱼饵足够有趣的话他愿意在一旁徘徊。他懒散地靠在椅背上，等待着Q的下一个举动。“军需官，你可真是个恶魔。”  
  
“不，我不是。” 没有什么比被军情六处最大的噩梦这么控诉更为滑稽的事情了。Q恶劣地笑了笑，然后又进行了下一个动作。对局才刚刚开始，他的思想已经无法抑制地兴奋了起来——如果这不是由于棋局本身，那就是因为这是一场与007之间的对决，一个因为杀人果断不留后手，肆意纵火焚烧而臭名昭著的男人。他可以毫不客气地说就算他变得恶魔了那也是被邦德逼的，能在对方把自家部门搞得苦不堪言的情况下还能保持善意的只有圣人。  
  
Q坐正了身子，现在轮到邦德了。  
  
冰蓝的眼睛扫过棋盘上的一个个方格，Q对邦德不会下棋的话一个字都不信。但邦德的走子却打了他的脸。下一子也是。再下一子还是如此。可即便是这样，这名特工也全身心地投入进了对局里，但他平平无奇的下棋技巧让Q认定自己的胜利已经是板上钉钉的事实了。纤细的男人现在放松了下来，手肘支着桌子，下巴搁在交叉的双手上，决定让对局经可能进行地久一些。  
  
似乎是注意到了军需官的松懈，邦德突然完全变了风格。  
  
\--一个小时后--  
  
Q的眼睛眯了起来，身体前倾，大脑也从原本的不以为然到了现在的全神贯注。邦德也不再像个慵懒的服装模特那样靠在椅背上，他手臂支撑在桌子上，看上去依旧相对放松。显然他之前用了个百试不爽的小技巧让Q放松了警惕，然后大肆进攻试图将其横扫下棋盘。Q也很快地回过神来，他可不是一个战术上受了挫折就会兵荒马乱的新手。不过，在发现Q不是那么容易被打败的时候，邦德理直气壮地开始作起了弊。  
  
这就到了Q笑的时候了。  
  
在大多数情况下，Q总能够轻而易举地赢得棋局；他在很多方面都是一个奇才，包括国际象棋。然而，正儿八经地获胜并不能让他兴奋，在他最享受的几场对局里他都被对方逼到作弊。这当然是大错特错、违反道德的，但通常这种情况要比别的有趣太多——而且，只有富有挑战性的对手才有资格让Q欺骗他们，所以他们应该感到荣幸才对。如果比赛一开始就不公平的话，Q才不会无聊到暗中下手。尽管如此，不管情况如何，很少有人能让Q把自己的道德准则弃置不顾，一心一意地动手脚。不过，看看现在。  
  
现在邦德也在作弊，所以成为这样的局面是不可避免的。  
  
邦德显然是个耍花招的高手，不巧的是军需官的手指也很灵活，眼睛也同样敏锐。没有什么比分辨出自己常用的小动作更容易的事情了。一些棋子被悄悄滑回到棋盘上，其他的则被拖下战场。起初，Q只是看着，惊讶于007作弊起来怎么那么轻描淡写。他在听说Q支部的员工们输到家底都快被掏空的时候就怀疑过007出老千，不过亲眼看到就又是另一回事了。而且Q完全有可能只注意到了007的一部分小动作。邦德和他闲聊是最糟糕——或最棒的时候，他巧妙地将Q的注意力从棋局上牵到天南海北。邦德满嘴跑火车，说他的话题有天上的星星那么多都算保守的了，Q被邦德拽上火车，一路从埃及政治跑到太平洋水生生物，每一个新的话题都让他对007的知识面有了更深刻的了解。他想知道邦德是从哪里知道这些知识的，毕竟章鱼的脑容量和他的任务不可能有任何联系。最后，在他看够了各种各样的作弊技巧——当然他也动过一些小动作——听够了病况丧心的故事，Q终于准备揭发邦德的恶行了。  
  
“007，我很确定那辆车是我的。”  
  
某位特工只是抬头看了他一眼，抿着嘴露出了一个恶作剧般的微笑。他用一种完全平静的语气倒打一耙：“那我两个走子前的卒去哪里了呢？“  
  
Q的脸刷得一下红了：他还以为007没有注意到呢。显然，即使这两个人在讪牙闲嗑的时候，他们也在互相观察对方，并且像是某种默契一样容许着对方出阁的动作。当然，这份默契的前提是两个人都保持沉默，当Q开口指责007的那一瞬间他就已经逾矩了，而邦德也毫不客气地反击回来。这是一个难解的问题……“该你了。”Q只好咕哝道，像一只拒绝承认从橱柜上掉了下来的猫一样严肃地端坐着。邦德爆发出了Q从未听过的真情实感的大笑，而且在接下来的十五分钟里，他都出人意料地安分守己。老实说，Q有些不知所措，但他依旧将对局进行了下去。  
  
作弊的可能性依旧存在，棋局持续着……持续着……还在持续着。Q本来以为他只需要戏耍007几把就能把对方击败，现在他却被007坚持不懈的意志所打动了。不过，随着棋局的进行，邦德下子愈发顺手起来，就好像……“你多久下一次棋？“Q终于忍不住问了，无法把带着一丝讶异的音符从他的声音中抹去。军需长的目光仍然聚焦在棋盘上，他在提防邦德对棋盘上的棋子下手脚的同时还要根据007的上一步精准计算出下一步的最佳策略。  
  
“听过很多次规则但从未实践过。”邦德回答道，这一次Q勉强相信了他。邦德全身心地投入了这场棋局，这使得他似乎不再是个特工，而是一个正常的人类了。似乎。“我想主要是战略。”  
  
Q哼了一声，咯咯地笑着摇了摇头，然后把国王换了。“你想，是吗？“他反问道，”我敢肯定，你原先的揍过的人一定对你的谦逊印象深刻。”  
  
“你呢，军需官？“邦德的语气让Q联想到了一名特工试图从任务对象口中撬出信息，这是一种危险的反射性习惯，因为他总是试图从他周围的人身上套出比他所需要知道的更多的信息。这一切仅仅被一种皮笑肉不笑的诡异表情所覆盖着，它巧妙编造出来的谎言让Q泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。“那你对我的谦逊印象深刻吗？”  
  
“我最印象深刻的是你在没有任何明显的总体计划的情况下表现出色。”Q咕哝着，仍然对棋盘上的局面感到困惑。他本来怀疑邦德下象棋会和他执行任务一样：有一个模糊而可塑性强的计划，然后完全打破那个计划，简单地运用他所掌握的技能和知识让他的敌人不断猜忌他的下一步，最后他们就都死了。007的下棋方式没有任何艺术性可言，但Q必须承认，邦德在移动棋子的时候成功将自己的优势最大化，阻止了Q对其的压制。真是太烦人了。“你到底有没有正式学过象棋？”Q用一种近乎被背叛的语气斥责到。  
  
邦德把一个卒夹在手指间，一阵轻笑声从他的胸腔内发了出来。这个棋子在早些时候被Q从棋盘上挪走了，但它现在很可能在Q没有注意到的情况下重新加入了战局。作弊使对局变得如此有趣。“嫉妒并不适合你，军需官，”他开玩笑地责骂着，声音低沉，富有磁性。  
  
“我才不嫉妒你。”Q撅着嘴，眼睛仍然盯着棋盘，“我想弄清楚，我是怎么在这场对局几乎输给一个完全没有练习过下棋的人的。”  
  
“我可从没说过。”007指了指他的兵，“不过你有没有想过这可能是你输的原因？”  
  
Q的眉毛在眼镜后面不由自主地低了下来，他有些猜疑地说道：“我有点不懂你的意思了，007。”  
  
邦德笑了，好像Q说了什么令人忍俊不禁的话。他相当坦率地解释道：“你以后翼弃兵局开局，而后下得标准得像从象棋教科书上复制下来的。我不需要比你多练习——我只需要预测你的下一步。”  
  
接下来很长一段时间里，Q只是目瞪口呆，张口结舌得无法形成完整的话语。这像是一次性被扇了好几个巴掌——而且每一个巴掌都是007亲自操刀的——他发现邦德不仅知道象棋术语，还在一早就知道了他的整个策略。“你确定你小时候没有参加过什么象棋训练营吗？“Q试图找到自己的立足点来克服这样一个事实：007很可能把他当作一本书来读——这本身就是令人尴尬的，因为Q没有意识到他是如此容易地被看透。  
  
邦德移动了王后，Q注意到卒已经不在他手里了。他快速地扫了一眼棋盘，发现卒已经偷偷地回到了战场上。Q揭发这一点，他认为这是007应得的。“当然了，军需官。”那人的回答像东方丝绸一样平滑，然后他耸了耸肩，“当然，我也可能一直满口谎言。”  
  
Q至少百分之九十地确定邦德现在所做的事情比他通常的牌局要困难上百万倍，除非007在私底下已经是一个象棋大师，否则他不应做到在长时间内给Q带来这样大的挑战。尽管M已经警告过他詹姆斯·邦德在漫不经心的微笑和强悍的肌肉下暗藏着致命的智慧，Q依旧无法接受007在下棋这方面比他强。“如果我打败了你，”Q的语气一如既往的固执，他甚至绷直了身子，毫无退意地说道，“你得告诉我你在何时何地如何学会下棋的。不要对我撒谎。”  
  
“那么如果我赢了，”邦德毫不犹豫地回击道，“你必须告诉我像你这样年轻的菜鸟是如何做上军需官的。”  
  
Q坐了回去，面无表情地看着邦德。他冷冷地向特工眨了眨眼睛，眉毛高高扬起。“我没有看上去得那么年轻，我也不是个菜鸟，至少在我的领域里不是。你不能仅仅因为我不能像你一样熟练持枪，也不能赤手空拳同时勒死两个人来断定我的价值与才能不如你。学术有专攻，007。”他冰冷的语气似乎有薄冰覆盖。  
  
邦德眼部的肌肉猛然紧缩，这可能是他被Q的态度所影响的唯一迹象，不过他很快又平静下来，小声说道：“你接受我的赌注吗？”  
  
“很好。但我可不打算输。”  
  
“没有人有这样的打算。”  
  
\--  
  
所以结局就是，他们之间既没有输，也没有赢。相反，两个人大眼瞪小眼地盯着棋盘上孤首作伴的两个国王。两个人不愿意将其称之为平局。当然，他们也不愿承认他们都忘记了时间——要知道邦德理应有一个精准的内部时钟，而Q则应该瞥一眼他的手表——这场棋局已经进行了好几个小时了。他们身边甚至都围了一圈怯生生的围观群众，用敬佩的目光看着他们，007时不时小心的眨眼表示他一直忽视这群人到现在。  
  
现在一名00特工被技术人员团团包围着，Q可不想让这一切以骚乱结尾，于是他清了清嗓子，说出了他脑海里浮现的第一句话：“好吧，我没想到会这样。”这是真的。他从来没有预料到棋局会惨烈到场上只剩王对王，尤其是与007这样的人。由于他并没有真正地打败这名特工，军需官无法获得真相作为奖励，不过他决定暂时相信邦德并没有长时间地进行过象棋训练——从开始到结束，邦德没有表现出任何棋风，他只是用他自己的方式避开了Q设下的一个个陷阱。一种极其有效的方式。更重要的是，他是一个非常出色的谎言家，而Q几乎无法对他施加任何压力。“你……”Q往后靠去，一边慢慢眨着眼睛，一边在脑子里重复着这场游戏里所有意想不到的下子和兵局，“……非常聪明。”  
  
邦德脸上闪过一丝真挚而顽皮的微笑，可那人眼睛里残余的算计让Q严重怀疑其中的诚意。诚然，007在国际象棋中只凭机智和直觉就能把Q逼进如此地步是出乎人们意料的，但现在更令人不安的是邦德是如何轻易地制造出不同的面孔，像面具一样将它们戴在脸上。“军需官，如果你这是在奉承，那么你一定很想得到你问题的答案。”  
  
“我得提醒你，007，你也没有赢——我不是今天唯一一个得不到答案的人。”Q平静地提醒他。  
  
“是的，”邦德微微扬起他金色的头颅，“但你忘了一件事，军需官。”特工站了起来，他精壮的肌肉具有韵律地收缩着，像是古罗马的大理石石像，越过棋盘侵入了Q的私人领域，不断缩短的距离轻而易举地给Q带来了令人窒息的掠夺感。Q感觉到他的部下做出了紧张的反应，他热切希望他们不打算做任何英勇的事，比如把他们的军需官从逼近的00特工手中救出来。仅仅是想象一下这样的画面就已经能让Q为某人逝去的智商留下惋惜的泪水，但愿他的部下不会愚蠢到做这种令他和他们都难堪的事情。此刻，邦德以一种尖锐的微笑结束了他的话语，“我是军情六处的间谍，习惯于探寻别人向我隐瞒的信息。事实上，挖掘隐藏的信息是我的本能。”  
  
“这就是你多次闯入M家的原因？”Q还没来得及想清楚就挑衅地脱口而出。话毕，他就开始懊恼地诅咒自己的舌头，似乎在某位00特工面前他总是说话不经大脑。  
  
邦德只是玩味地弯起了嘴角，像一只吃饱喝足了的大猫。他的笑声如教堂的钟声，浑厚而低沉，让Q觉得自己喉咙发干。邦德站了起来，抚平了衣服上并不存在的衣褶，心情愉悦地向门口踱步而去。“明天同一时间，Q？“他厚颜无耻地越过肩膀喊道。  
  
Q眯起了眼睛，身体随着007的移动不习惯地调整着方向。“你想再比一场？”他有些怀疑地猜测道。Q并没有把下棋作为日常活动的计划——他原本只是想在某特工漫无边际地在Q支部煽风点火的时候，将下棋作为一个抑制对方的小技巧。显然，这项计划进行得比预期的要好……也许过于好了。邦德似乎真心实意地想和他再下一场。  
  
“好吧，我还以为你想要回你的国王呢。”007耸耸肩，走出了大门。  
  
Q立刻转过身来，咬紧下唇盯着棋盘。一阵恼怒顺着他的脊椎贯穿了他，他在心底暗自咒骂——棋盘上的白国王失踪了，它可能要在邦德的口袋里一直住到下一场对局。  
  
Q决定不去思考这举动对于007这样一个疯狂的特工究竟意味着什么。

 


	3. 纠缠不休

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 邦德决定将Q视为最爱，而Q情愿不要这个殊荣……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢校对姑娘！这一章节翻译得我非常痛苦，害怕自己才疏学浅根本翻不出原文的妙趣横生之感orz。请将就着看看吧！

在那之后……事情……稍稍发生了些改变。007仍然像一只失了智的鹅一样对Q支部纠缠不休，但他现在的纠缠对象主要落在了Q身上。实际上，他以前在某种程度上避开了军需官，大概是因为只有Q有这个胆量和级别命令他离开。不过，一场平局的象棋比赛改变了007的看法，现在他倒开始粘着Q不放了。

这已经成为了Q的家常便饭，他时常在埋头工作时被某人——这个“某人”总是意味着詹姆斯·操他妈的·邦德——吓到魂都跳了出来，而某人通常突然出现在他身后仅仅一个手掌的距离。据Q所知，007这么做的唯一目的就是把军需官吓得魂飞魄散，因为对方每次看到自己的反应后都特别无辜地开怀大笑，然后宣告自己忘了本来要说什么或者是干脆胡说八道一通 。对于这样的惊吓Q毫无办法预防，007就像一只捕猎中的大猫，没有一个特工能做到像他一样悄然无息。Q最后实在是受够了。一个值得纪念的一天，Q在全神贯注地做事时突然感到一只手毫无预警地搭在了他的肩膀上，他被吓得几乎将手中的电脑扔了出去，再也忍不住冲着邦德放声怒吼。响亮、刺耳的训斥声在Q支部震颤不休，余音绕梁，三日不绝，Q咆哮道自己总有一天会被狗屁邦德吓到心脏病发作。和往常一样，邦德几乎对这种指责完全免疫了，但他肯定感受到了军需官某种极端的愤怒，第一次主动离开了Q支部。

然而，007显然被Q勾起了兴趣，即使是Q的尖声训斥也没能阻止他——相反，这只鼓励他改变了战术。007不再在Q的身边随意“幻影移形”，Q的东西却开始莫名消失，然后被破坏得一塌糊涂地送回了他的身边。它们一般都是一些小物件：钢笔，订书机，甚至Q的个人碎纸机都未能幸免于难，它的离奇死亡很可能与一个00特工不断给它塞大回形针直到它完全堵住有关。这样的惨剧对于像007这样热衷破坏的人只是小意思（根据报告，这个男人，在一场任务里，摧毁了两架飞机和一台坦克），但看到自己的笔被整整齐齐、粉身碎骨地陈列在办公桌上，Q感觉自己也差不多要气炸成碎片了。老实说，这就像养了一只热衷于将其他小动物四分五裂的猫，拆完之后还把这些尸体当“礼物”送了过来。当邦德被Q指着鼻子斥责时，他只是露出迷人的詹姆斯·邦德式微笑，然后否认一切指控。Q试图从监控视频中找到证据，但这名男子显然是躲避和拆除摄像头的行家，除非Q把Q支部挂上满墙的摄像头，找到邦德的踪迹必定是天方夜谭。

当然了，这是在Q遵循常规游戏规则的前提下，而Q知道这样根本没有获胜的几率。

牺牲一只爆炸钢笔是值得的，虽然声势有一点点过于浩大了。Q本来并没有意识到邦德再一次潜入了他的办公室，当时他和Q支部里大部分技术分析师都在计算机主库里工作。突然，他们听到一阵猛烈的敲击声、模糊不清的嘶吼声和从房间里传来的窸窣噪音。Q知道詹姆斯又闯进了他的办公室。“一个蓝眼睛的怪物大概潜伏在我的办公室里。”他用尽可能干净利落的声音宣布道，似乎这样报复一个00特工是完全正义的。但愿007不会持枪出来反击，否则Q可能会对自己在钢笔里装满了墨水而不是真正的炸药而悔不当初。军需官有些欲盖弥彰地盯着手头的工作，无视了手下们睁大了眼睛盯着他直看和从办公室里传来的低声咒骂。

最后，Q不得不把手下们吼回了工作岗位，而且不知怎么的，当他回去检查办公室时，房间已经空了，007一定在他回来之前就偷偷溜走了。房间到处都是飞溅的墨水，但Q早就贿赂了清洁人员。00特工才不是唯一知道怎么策划以及执行这种计划的人呢。Q满意地投入到了工作当中，没过一会他就忍不住得意洋洋地傻笑了一下，嘴角翘得老高，直到他感到一只布满茧子的大手落在了他的肩膀上。

“你是不是觉得这很好玩？”那低沉的、如天鹅绒一般的声音倏地敲击着Q的耳膜，使他直打哆嗦。邦德紧贴着他的耳朵，特工来得无声无息，就连Q的手下们都没有意识到。那声音里带着的锋利锐角就像刀刃上的铁锈，暗示着007并不觉得这有多好笑。

电光火石间，Q确认了没有刀也没有枪抵在他身上（综合考虑下来这是个好的信号），然后他强迫自己的手指继续编码，有些冷淡地回复道：“说实话，跟我损失的那些小东西一样有趣。”

他的耳边回响起了一种不置可否但仍旧不快的哼声，那声音离他是这样的近，简直就像恋人的耳语，他都能感受到温热的气息染红了他的耳朵。“我真想搞明白你脑子里在想什么，用爆炸钢笔来偷袭一个特工？你知道他通常先开枪再道歉的。”

Q有点下不来台阶，他只好一边在屏幕上码代码一边心不在焉地回答道：“可能因为我没有别的书写工具了。另外，我总是支持弱势群体，我认为你和我的钢笔之间的斗争要在双方都全副武装下才算公平。”

出人意料的，Q并没有被邦德一撕两半，相反的他只是收获到了令人讶异的闷笑，持续的笑声让他终于困惑地从电脑上移开了视线。邦德的声音渐渐远离了Q，手也从他的肩膀上拿了下来，于是Q从他的转椅上转了过来，迷茫地看着咧着嘴的邦德，对方蓝色的眼睛旁挤出了细小的皱纹。007现在靠在对面的桌子上，穿着早先的一套新衣服，但他身上仍有着孔雀蓝墨水的污迹，就在他的下巴边缘和指缝间——不过这可能是邦德故意留下的，如果这个人能清除血迹，那他当然可以清除墨水。“新任军需官加一分。”007轻声笑着，满意地双手抱胸，他仔细地看着Q，仿佛面前是张复杂的拼图，而他想要将其一片一片地拆散。这个表情让Q不自在地动了动，感觉就好像007在撕扯着他内心的裂缝，向下不断挖掘，然后又用那双北极蓝的眼睛将他缝补回原样。出乎意料的是，邦德松开了双臂，将Q的白国王在双手之间抛来抛去——是的，它还是没有物归原主。“那么告诉我，Q，我是否应该担心这也是个陷阱？”

“在你开始大肆谋杀我的东西之后我才开始给你下陷阱的。”Q回答得不假思索，后知后觉地意识到骗骗某特工不失为一种更好的计策，当然不考虑007比他更擅长说谎。007直射过来的精明目光中暗示着他也正有此意。“不过既然你喜欢和我玩，我希望你能意识到，没了白国王我很难跟你重开一局。”

“哦，我喜欢和你玩。”邦德无耻地回答，他的声音下降了一个八度，拉长的音调和斜挑起的嘴唇都彰显着他话里有话。其中明目张胆的含沙射影让Q的脖子好一阵发热，他不得不紧闭双唇，深呼吸，以免上了邦德的当。他提醒自己，影射只是00特工们的一种手段，调情对于007就和呼吸一样容易。

“那么你会把它还给我吗？”Q大胆地伸出一只手，好像他从未射过对方一身墨水。这是一只纤细脆弱，不设防备的手，那纤长葱白的手指在007的眼中能被轻而易举地一折两半。

邦德看着这只手就像一只猫低下头看着一只好奇而勇敢的小鸟，他耸耸肩，微微前倾到刚好能够把棋子放在军需官的手掌上。“遵循您的命令，我的军需官。”他爽快地回答道，仍然笑容满面。

“你的军需官现在命令你停止破坏他的东西，停止把自己惹成一个令人讨厌的大麻烦。”Q咕哝道，盯着手中被退还的棋子，他并没有自信在007身上碰运气。这人终于老实了一次。“下一次我会在办公室大门上设置机关，在你按下按钮之前你就会被吹上天。”

“你伤到我的心了，Q！你真的要指控我擅自闯入你的办公室吗？”

“难不成你是在我允许的情况下闯入我的办公室的？啊？是的，我现在就在这么做。还有，你已经承认被我的爆炸钢笔喷得满身墨水，而我的爆炸笔只存在在我的办公室，通过一扇锁着的门，放在一个同样锁着的抽屉里。”

007仍在微笑，男人所能唤起的魔力般的魅力实在令人不安。“语义。”

“事实。间谍研究语义，军需官研究事实。”Q觉得有必要指出这一点，他在007面前挥舞着手上的棋子，好像它是什么杀人的武器 。“如果你不想我现在就写一份报告给M，让她瞧瞧你都干了什么，你就会明白我还不太关心你是否公然拿走并弄坏我的东西，或者是Q分支的东西。”在跟这个特工打交道时一定得把所有条件都罗列清楚，否则可是要吃大亏的。“清楚了吗？”Q自豪于自己的声音在整场谈话中都没有出现任何动摇，尽管他能听到自己脑海里有一个歇斯底里的声音在喋喋不休地提醒他自己的态度对于一个以杀人为乐的特工来说太过于傲慢了。

007笑了。这是一个性感的微笑，如果Q没有学会先去观察詹姆斯的眼睛，它一定会让Q心跳加速——在连续几个星期与007日日夜夜的斗智斗勇之后，Q学会了如何分辨这个男人的表情、他面上和视线中细微的变化。大多数人就算在一场任务里都见不了特工几次，而Q已经成为了与某位恼人的双0特工接触名单上的当红炸子鸡。因此，他能够十分果断——还带着一丝意外的遗憾地告诉大家，那并不是一个解除危机的微笑。这场握手言欢的表演就像007做过的任何一场感情秀一样虚假无比 。“再下一场棋怎么样？“007决定这么说。

Q在眼镜后面眨了眨眼，感到精神有点错乱。“现在？”

“难不成明年？当然是现在了，Q。”

这让Q有点失意体前屈，他不安地在椅子上挪动了几下，但他并没有费那个心思站起来去拿藏在办公室蒲团后面的棋盘——老实说，那个地方肯定比他锁着的抽屉更安全。“我把你炸得满身墨水，而你的反应却是让我和你下棋。”

“是的，Q，我现在似乎就是这么决定的。”邦德耐心地回答道，他的蓝眼睛慢悠悠地转了一圈。

“在什么样的鬼世界里这样的反应才说得通？！”

“在我的世界，Q。现在，在我叫你的手下去取棋盘之前把它从沙发后面拿出来。”

 

\--

 

007和军需官之间的象棋比赛成为了Q支部的大事件。许多员工假意路过，眼睛却牢牢地锁在俯身于棋盘的两人身上。一些员工显然是过于激动了，他们热情的眼神让Q打算以玩忽职守的罪责扣除他们这个月的工资。 

“还在想先移动车还是国王？“007的话语中藏不住笑意，他盯着Q的脸，没有去关注自己堪称失败的好几个子 。 

007通过观察别人的面部表情来判断对方动机的本事是骇人的，但Q已经完全不在乎了——从面部表情中获得信息是特工们的必修课，由于Q既没有学会隐藏信息也没有什么信息好隐藏的，他对此没有什么好做的。不管他怎么努力，他在007面前都是一本可供翻阅的书。“事实上我在思考你是不是在故意输子，或者是上场比赛后大脑受到了什么损伤。我记得你上次下得好多了。” 

“新手的运气？” 

“哦，我才不相信运气。”Q终于下定决心，小心翼翼地移动了一颗棋子，“我不相信你会让我赢。” 

“为什么不呢？”邦德终于把注意力转移到了棋盘上，走了一子。 

“因为我不相信你会没有居心地做任何事情。”Q克制住了畏缩的冲动，天啊，他听上去太像在挖苦人了。 

007并没有生气，他只是大笑了起来。他像是发现了新大陆一样看着军需官，眼睛里闪烁着恶作剧的火花。Q本以为他会感到冒犯， 但邦德似乎只是被稍稍有点影响到了，如果你细微观察一下，你会发现他手指一转，将本来准备偷渡上棋盘的卒给收了回去。这个人在作弊的道路上勇往直前——甚至被Q看到都没关系——007似乎沉迷于“奖励机制”，在这个机制中，军需官每做些聪明的事，邦德就决定以少做一些混蛋事来奖励对方。就他们的工作关系而言，这似乎有点上下级颠倒。“军需官，你业余时间都干什么？”邦德避开了关于他下棋策略的话题——或者说他可能根本就没有策略。 

这个问题有点出乎军需官的意料了，他抬起头，疑惑地越过眼镜上沿看去。“你什么意思？” 

“哦，你看，”特工平稳地继续道，他轻轻摆动着手，好像这样能加强理解似的，“习惯啊，爱好什么的。就算是军需官平时也得找点乐子吧。” 

“完全没有。”Q嘴角微微一撇，倒是没有完全说谎。现在想来Q在将工作与娱乐分开的时候其实过着一种十分可悲的生活——他似乎将全部的精力都投入到了工作当中，以至于忽视了后者。Q皱着眉头靠上了椅背，微微地耸了耸一只肩膀。“碰巧我很喜欢编码，而且我得提醒你我还得管理着一整个部门。让你们这帮特工带好装备顺利活下来可不是一件容易的事情，跟西西弗推石上山[1]差不多。” 

“和工作结婚了，哈？”邦德笑着做了总结 。 

“你该知道我是有社交生活的。”略微瘦小的男人简短地应答到，竖起一根手指以示等待，同时将他余下的注意力重新转移到棋盘上。他没有试图向007隐瞒任何事情，也没有试图给对方留下任何特殊印象。老实说，在一个情史丰富如007的男人面前卖弄自己的感情生活是十分愚蠢的。“作为军情六处的员工，我得遵守我的保密条约，所以找一个亲密的伴侣听上去并不现实，不过约会倒是没有约束。” 

他话音刚落，邦德便猛然前倾，双臂交叉撑在桌子边沿，水晶般的蓝眼睛迸发出别有兴致的光芒。Q意识到他似乎该死地说错话了。在这之前邦德一直在与Q兜圈子，不定时地东出一击西出一拳，偶尔使用谎言套Q的话。对于一个似乎从不放松警惕的人来说，007在这个过程中还是比较放松享受的。这还是挺明显的，在他们之间几次简短的交谈中，邦德似乎谈到了任何或者说所有可以谈论的话题，其中甚至有一些话题他只知皮毛。起初，Q确信007有这个本事让任何一个普通人认为他满口真言，但后来邦德懒洋洋地躺在椅子上，放纵可辨认的谎言悄悄溜走。Q知道自己不可能这么快就学会分辨一个职业特工话语的真假，唯一合理的理由就是邦德故意让他听了出来。换句话说，邦德放弃了掩饰，并且似乎被Q皱着眉头、犹豫着是否要戳破时的纠结表情深深地愉悦到了。 

可是现在，房间里分散的注意力渐渐再次锁定于Q，浓厚到似乎能化成实质。邦德对棋局的兴趣现在完全转移到了军需官身上，英俊的面容上一双狡猾的眼睛紧盯着他，让军需官感到如坐针毡。他很确信在邦德强壮的肩膀后他的技术分析师们正同情地注视着自己。“真的吗，军需官？你和人约会？跟主机板和呆在一起可不算约会，不管你有没有和它们一起喝酒吃饭。”特工的嘴角弯出一个狡诈的弧度。 

Q承认自己有些恼羞成怒，但他拒绝毫无风度地发火。这样的恼怒和他反复丢失办公用品时的感受不大一样，更像是在他肋骨之后的内脏搅成了一团，Q直直地瞪了邦德一眼，获得了对方厚颜无耻的微笑。“这不关你的事，007。不过，是又怎样，我确实和人约过——偶尔的一些陪伴能让我更清醒地完成我的工作——而且约会当然与电脑和技术完全无关。” 

“那纯粹是生理上的咯？”007一只手撑着下巴，对这个话题越来越感兴趣了。他甚至都不再注意棋盘，放任了Q从上面飞快地摸走了两颗棋子。他看上去像是好几年没听过这么有意思的事情了——不过鉴于邦德暂停任务的情况，我们应该把时间改成几个星期。时间一分一秒地流逝，一个百无聊赖的007变得越发烦人了起来。 

007不小了，应该知道怎么应付他的无所事事。的确，大个子男人有时表现幼稚得不及他年龄的一半大，但Q没有理由承受他的胡搅蛮缠，更没有理由顺着对方的意愿和他胡扯。“我的大脑是照片式记忆，007，因此我清楚地记得我说过这不关你的事。”Q比他自己预料的更耐心。他将自己的注意力集中在了象棋上。 

说得委婉一点，那并没有耽搁007太久。接下来的一个小时里在下棋和制止某特工对军需官私人生活贪得无厌的打探中度过了。007聪明到选择让步只是为了使出更高明的策略，他巧妙地引导、操控着他们的谈话，明明无害的闲聊总是会毫无预警地转到Q的私人生活上来。Q唯一能和007那狡猾的银舌头所抗争的就是自己纯粹的固执和敏捷的大脑，只有靠着它们他才能顽强抵抗邦德对他个人信息的不断侵犯。在棋局结束的时候，Q一脸冷漠地成功将007将杀。不过他把这场胜利归咎于007对棋局的漠不关心。 

是的，这实在令人沮丧，007的全部兴趣似乎都聚焦在了Q身上。 

 

\--

 

007终于被批准出国做任务去了。“真是太及时了。”Q叹了口气，在看到上级下达的指令时他几乎是虚脱地倒在坚硬的桌面上。在这之前的一个星期里，他已经变成007号巨犬最爱的啃咬玩具，然后被逼着又下了三场棋。007只赢得了其中一场，这场胜利大概是由于他的好管闲事和厚颜无耻终于使得军需官毫无招架之力，以至于下棋水平都大失水准。在那之后，Q明白了对付007的唯一方法就是保持沉默，不理会对方抛出的任何烫手山芋，毕竟特工能在简单的“是”与“否”之间看穿真相，也擅长从每一句“不管你的事”中根据语气的变化进行细致的推敲。他对于自己很快就体会到了“沉默是金”的要义感到自豪，一般来说他只是礼貌地移动他的卒或马，在邦德没有得到期望的答案时暗自得意。真正出乎意料的是邦德并没有表现出一丝愤懑——要说他有什么反应的话，他似乎被这个能够挫败自己的军需官给迷住了。 

不管怎样，Q还是为这个人可以从军情六处离开，再次去执行任务打心底地高兴，并且欣喜地把特工的装备收拾好，交给了一个下属。希望与邦德相隔好几个国家能让他的监督工作变得更让人可以忍受。 

Q的血压终于下降到正常水平，Q支部也从过去几个星期里充当007托儿所的繁重任务里恢复了过来，在这个时候，Q开始理解监督007的任务究竟意味着什么。 

在前线，邦德是一股可怕的自然力，他所有恼人的戏谑消失得一干二净，唯余让人胆战的冰冷效率。与邦德在Q支部所表现出来的不同，他在前线几乎不需要“保姆”的照料——尽管在没有保姆的情况下，他往往会惹上大麻烦。虽然007通常在别人意识到之前就早早地摆脱了这些麻烦，但他解决麻烦的方式让Q理解了对方“无敌破坏王”的称号从何而来。Q很快就对回收一片片支离破碎的装备绝望了——看来无论邦德身在何处，他都对技术装备下得了狠手。还有一点值得注意的是007同时也很固执。当Q叫他向左走的时候，他不一定会出于赌气的缘由而偏要向右，但在注意到并听从Q的指示之前，他肯定早就跟着自己的想法来了。最后，Q都放弃在这种事情发生时气急败坏地冲对方大吼。相反，他发出指令，然后闭嘴看着特工陷入困境，从而意识到自己应该好好听军需官的话。有一次，邦德在一场追逐中失去了目标，他没有听从Q的指示自己在另一条路上转了弯，度过了一段相当难忘的时光，难忘到军需官欣赏了一番特工连续不断的咒骂。最后，仿佛是听够了，军需官平静而冷漠地说：“不错，极具教育意义。我们再来一次，怎么样？” 

邦德威胁般的低吼声连带着他的恼火从通讯设备中传来——这设备竟然奇迹般地没有被丢失或损坏，他开始说道：“Q，如果你不是在大洋彼岸的话——” 

“拜托，别再威胁我了，007，”Q叹了一口气打断了对方，他已经制定好了另一条路线，这条路线仍然可以让邦德抓到他逃跑的目标，“你我都非常清楚你有这个本事杀了我，所以让我们跳过这个常识继续工作吧。走右手边的下一条小巷，你可以在目标到达边界之前找到他的踪迹。” 

在那之后，事情变得容易了些许。显然，Q获得了军情六处最危险特工的认可，证明了这位新的军需官在监督或技术方面的确有两把刷子。007曾对他不再需要开枪射坏所有的摄像头表示感谢——Q可以轻松地销毁他的踪迹。“碰巧我也需要用它们来追踪你，所以最好把你的皮也保持成完整的一片。”Q用一种谨慎的语气警告着，希望说服邦德不要再反射性地破坏摄像头了。 

这时，邦德转过身来，对着附近的一台摄像头微微一笑，好像能通过镜头看到坐在另一边的军需官似的。007微笑着对着镜头低语，他的微笑有些邪气四溢，他的声音近乎耳语：“我知道你在看我，Q。” 

“操，”Q手一抖关掉了麦克风，不由自主地骂了一句， 单单从对方话语的音调和淡蓝色眼睛里闪烁的光芒中，就可以毫无疑问地确定007正在策划某种诡计。很快，Q再次打开了他的通信系统，希望他听起来并不那么抓狂，他严厉地提醒道：“任务，007！” 

这名特工走开了，不过依旧在另一个摄像头的照射范围内，以便Q继续跟踪他。“我明白，军需官。”007有些洋洋得意地回答道，然后将注意力转移到了目标妻子身上。 

这的方法似乎合乎逻辑，但可怕又无耻：身为妻子，她很可能知道自己丈夫的信息，而且接触一名妻子对于邦德来说显然要容易很多。当然，詹姆斯本人就是既可怕又无耻，所以Q不应该对此感到惊讶。“邦德，”在事情变得明朗之后，他提醒道，“现在已经很晚了，Q分支的大部分人都回家了。我仍在坚守，但这不代表我有足够的后援。所以如果可以的话，我希望你不要在这个时间点上陷入麻烦，我可没有把握用现有的资源帮你摆脱困境。”Q也不是轻率的：监督军情六处的所有特工是他的首要任务，他越熟悉他身为军需官的工作，他就对这帮特工越有保护意识。要不是他的下属都已经精疲力竭了，他才不会让他们回家休息，以至于007失去了额外的后援。 

“明白了，军需官。”詹姆斯今天出人意料地选择了顺从，“不过，我有个问题。”他摆出了一个出人意料的姿势，嘴唇几乎一动不动，大步穿过灯光昏暗的大厅。 

“希望我有一个答案，”Q立即回答道。他也应该该疲劳到崩溃了，但他强靠着咖啡因和职业精神支撑了下来，现在感觉甚至还不赖。“你需要什么，007？” 

“你控制了这个地方的监控摄像头吗？” 

当然了。“我已经侵入了他们的系统，所有相关的摄像头都在向警卫室发送连续的镜头。提醒你一下，这个地方摄像头很多，监视所有摄像头是一件很痛苦的事情。” 

“我会报答你的。” 

“不，你才不会呢。对于我最好的报答就是把装备一件件而不是一片片地还给我，但是我看到你已经把除了手枪的所有装备给毁得片甲不留了。”Q不假思索地回击道。他有些恼火地发现由于长时间保持一个姿势维持在电脑前，他稍稍一动脊柱就开始咯咯作响。 

他依旧盯着屏幕，看见邦德的嘴角弯了弯。 

“我想我还有另一个办法来报答你。告诉我，军需官，你喜欢金发还是深棕？” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> [1] 在西方语境中，形容词“西西弗斯式的”（英语：sisyphean）形容“永无尽头而又徒劳无功的任务”。


	4. 军情六处之犬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q对邦德了解得越来越多，作为回报，邦德对Q也有了更深刻的认识。  
> 在这期间，Q被劫匪袭击了。身为军情六处的军需官，平淡的生活似乎是不大现实的……  
> （本章有一些性内容……大概没有人真的需要警告……）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿邦关心人的方式真的是很变扭呢。

“你说什么？”Q感到自己的思绪瞬间脱轨。他呆呆地盯着电脑屏幕看了一会儿，回过神来后庆幸没人看到了这一幕。Q支部里还有少许技术分析师，他们眼下都在休息室里打盹，里面摆放的长沙发显然是为了这样的夜晚做准备。

邦德自顾自地为Q挑好了答案。他出人预料地转过一个拐角，在那条走廊上，他遇到了目标人物的女佣。

Q揉着鼻梁，略带恼怒地呻吟着，告诉自己自己早该料到这种事的发生。邦德是一个实用主义者，他非常善于找到完任务的最佳途径——即使这条途径对他的上司来说并不那么显而易见。现在思考起来，通过与女佣调情，在相对更低的危险下邦德可以获得与跟目标妻子接触同样多的信息。Q没有分毫邦德与人打交道并且操控人心的经验，所以他不能责怪特工的逻辑，他甚至在发现对方依旧开着耳麦时感到十分惊讶。“邦德……？”Q有些迟疑地说，将音量调到最低，确保邦德的床伴不会听到他的声音。其他探员也有在Q值守的时候为套取情报或其他什么原因性发生关系，但他们大多数都选择了关掉耳麦，然后跑到一个摄像头照不到的地方去完事。

然而邦德既没有关耳麦也没有避开摄像头。看着面前的景象，Q几乎张口结舌，满脸通红：邦德开始亲吻那个棕色头发的女人，吻得对方喘不过气来，她的曲线紧紧地贴在他强壮的身上。邦德将这个女人带进了一个装着电子监视眼的房间。Q还记得邦德早些时候将这间屋子翻了个底朝天，带着暗示性的嘲笑问什么样的人会在客房里安装摄像头。此刻，Q记不起除了对嘲笑那人偏执狂之外还说了什么，但很明显邦德依旧记得这摄像头，当他们的身影在摄像头前摇曳时，他的蓝眼睛里冲着摄像头和那后面的军需官透露出浓浓的恶趣味 。Q尖锐地连声咒骂着，这次他没有关掉耳麦，他倒是要搞清楚邦德到底要搞什么幺蛾子。

当然了，再明显不过，他完全有跟目标的女佣来上一炮的意图，此时此地，在Q的视线范围内。

军情六处的特工没一个是容易害臊的，而邦德是里面的佼佼者，羞耻心喂了科莫多龙的那种。之前Q只听说过这点，现在他终于亲眼目睹了。他的下巴由于震惊久久难以合拢，清楚地看着衣服是怎么一件件褪下，像拨开的荔枝一样露出里面丰盈的肉体。女佣脱到几乎一丝不挂，纤细的手指动情地爱抚着邦德的身躯。Q看得火烧红云，没人知道邦德到底是在调戏眼前的猎物还是他可怜的军需官。灵巧的双手揭开最后一片遮羞布，动作里夹杂着强硬与温柔，就像他本人一样。007的力量是是那样惊人又那样迷人！有时他的手臂收紧到Q都快忍不住为那个女人尖叫，然而紧接着他的动作又温和了下来，丰富的技巧让女人的大脑里除了踮着脚尖索取更多，别无其他。邦德轻咬着她的下巴，沙哑地低喃了一句什么，使得那女人咯咯地娇笑了起来，半推半就地解开了邦德衬衫上的纽扣。没过一会儿，那件衣服就被邦德一个反手剥了下来，很快，更多的衣物落了地。

Q是一个十分务实的人。出身于一个大家庭的他有时难免看到某些家庭成员裸露在外的皮肤。然而，不经意间看到别人的裸体和有人在他的视野里故意脱个精光好提枪直上还是有区别的。Q简直不敢相信世界上还有这种人！这一定是007送给军需官的“大礼”——他明确地知道Q支部里只有Q一个人还守在摄像机前，而邦德又怎么可能放弃逗弄Q的绝佳机会。Q沉默着咬紧牙关，绝不让邦德的计划得逞。

还有一种可能是邦德在炫耀什么……出于Q对他的了解，这种可能性更大。自他们第一次见面起，詹姆斯就没有试图恐吓过Q，相反他更热衷于惹恼他，偷窥他，时不时地让他浑身不舒坦。在性的方面，人们有时候很难区分邦德到底是不是一个施虐狂，但在形势允许的情况下，没人比他更是个表现主义者了。现在，这个男人脸上慵懒的微笑在摄像头前渐渐放大，女人的身体像一把紧绷的弓，头向后仰去，娇艳的嘴中发出阵阵呻吟。看来007是想用这样不按常理的方式给军需官留下深刻印象。

如果邦德不在执行任务，如果这个女人没有贴他贴得这么近，Q可能会在耳麦中对他大肆挖苦一番，单纯地想看看这样做是否能打乱对方的节奏。可现在Q只能深吸一口气，期待Q支部内清凉的空气能够平息他面颊上的燥热，他久久地在那坐着，盯着邦德忙碌的背影。那个男人有着宽阔强壮的肩膀，肱二头肌随着手臂的发力拱出一个优雅的山丘，昏暗的灯光流淌在他深色的皮肤上，在蝴蝶骨下绘出两把深色的弯刀，力与美的结合在这个男人的身上彰显无遗。这一切似乎都是他专门展示给Q看的，所以Q毫不客气地一饱眼福，情不自禁地被他所见的一切深深震撼了。这个男人从头到脚都散发着该死的魅力，被精细打磨成了军情六处最致命的武器——现在他正将一个女人带上极乐之境，堵住她的双唇，贪婪地吞噬她的所有哭吟。

高潮过后是枕边的耳鬓厮磨。他们聊了不少，邦德高超的谈话技巧轻而易举地就让他们的蜜语走进了他早已设好的陷阱。即使是Q这样的天才，都很难在邦德面前隐藏自己的秘密，不过他也没有这样被对方性骚扰过。邦德侧身躺着，像是世界上最体贴的情人，粗糙的大手划过女人光滑细腻的曲线，这一切都是那样的赤裸裸，他从未挡住过Q的视线。该死的男人还在笑着，他的笑容由于刚刚的经历染上了一丝倦意。邦德现在远离了女人的耳边，Q终于敢重新打开了耳麦，他呼出一口气，真诚地发誓道：“下一个任务，你就等着从我这里得到一把水枪吧，就这样。”

话音刚落，他看到007的肩膀耸动了几下，一只手随着女人轻柔的呼吸在她的腹部浮浮沉沉， 但除此之外，特工表现得好像没有听到这个消息。不到一个小时后，已经成为过去式的床伴被彻底遗忘，孤零零地睡在皱巴巴的床上，而邦德已经穿戴整齐，带着情报踏上了回家的路，他在一个安全摄像头前留给了Q本次任务最后一个撒旦的微笑。“多此一举的自大狂，我真把刚刚的镜头留给机场的警卫。”Q嘴上自言自语地嘟囔着，手上却黑进了机场的安保系统，看着007顺利地登上了返回伦敦的航班。

\--

 

欣赏邦德与女人调情成了Q的家常便饭。

Q意识到这是007工作的一部分，也越发清楚对方风流胚子的名声还真是名不虚传。他明白该睡哪个女人、怎么睡才能得到他想要的情报：这个男人可能对一位性伴侣粗暴得让人难以喘息，然后对下一位柔情似水，他的技巧就像是天生的，用起来不假思索。有时，他甚至能让他的床伴在云端漫游好几个小时，这看起来实在太过了，可成果却是出人意料的好：只要007想，他可以诱惑任何人，在他获得自己想要的情报之后，他又可以干脆利落地与她们一刀两断。他玩弄人心的技巧比他杀人的技巧更让人毛骨悚然。

Q不知道别人是否也意识到邦德并不只是出于玩乐目的和女人上床的——除非这种乐趣中包括使可怜的Q窘迫不安。除非Q愿意甩手不干、毁了自己的大好前途，他只能把这一切吞下去默默忍着。也许Q本应感到被恶劣地冒犯或激怒了，但随着他经历得越多，他惊奇地发现自己反而更理解邦德了。性对于007就如吃饭喝水。他不过是一介凡人，一介早早就孑然一身的凡人。其他特工把性作为达到目的的手段，即使是他们从这样亲密的关系全身而退也不是一件完全轻松的事——007则没有这样的顾虑。对于007来说，连接两个有情人之间的正常情谊是不存在的。这一事实让他更强大，也更危险：他是一支没有保险栓的枪。

邦德一直都马不停蹄地活跃于世界各地，他的一身本领使得他在各地都是“大受欢迎”。今晚是邦德自禁足结束以来第一次回到军情六处，伤痕累累地被送到了医疗部，同时也意味着Q终于能睡个好觉了。他对最后一次任务中出的差错毫不愧疚，因为那完全是邦德的错，要是他带点脑子他就不会去炸毁自己乘坐的船。从Q手机上收到的初步报告来看，邦德并没有受致命伤，但是医务人员们依旧得观察上一段时间，确定他没有因吸入烟雾而引起的各种并发症。Q在口袋里掏着公寓的钥匙，自嘲地自己跟自己打赌，007要么刚躺下没一会儿就消失得无隐无踪，要么就是被愤怒的医务人员们扔出医疗部。007是“不可预知”的代名词，但即便如此，对于这位蓝眼睛的特工有些事情还是确信无疑的——就像所有00特工，他讨厌医疗部。

就在Q琢磨着詹姆斯·邦德的逸闻趣事时，他的身后传来一阵嘈杂的风声，不等他反应过来便被狠狠重击了肋骨。Q的钥匙应声落地，整个人缩成一团跪在地上，每吸一口气似乎都带着撕裂般的痛苦。他挣扎着瘫坐在公寓门前的台阶上，喘着粗气，右后背的疼痛提醒着他发生了什么。他转过头，袭击者隐隐出现在了他的视线中。

那是一个穿着深色衣服、带着滑雪面罩的人，据体型应该是个男性。他迅速走上台阶，宽大的身体将Q笼罩在阴影下，动作是与他壮硕的大块头不符的敏捷。Q今天回家很晚，主要是因为他本来想在Q支部趁机（在又一个任务下达之前，或者是在007被医疗部刑满释放之前）多干一些活儿。现在四周一片漆黑，攻击者和黑夜融为一体。

Q咬紧牙关，警觉地压住痛呼，试着把腿拽回来支撑住自己。如果不这样做，他很可能会收获又一击重拳——再受一拳他的小身板可就不只是喘不过气来这么简单了。被击中的部位恰好掐断了他大声呼救的可能，Q知道留给他反应的时间不多，大块头的袭击者可能想从他身上得到什么……或者让他永远闭嘴。

感谢Q的直觉和他前不久在军情六处所受的有限的自卫训练，他立即采取了行动。他假意失去平衡，实际上看准时机一腿猛扫出去。对方猝不及防地被他的偷袭绊倒，跌跌撞撞地摔下楼梯，撞击声和咒骂声交织在一起，可惜袭击者还是一把抓住了栏杆稳住了自己，嘴里依旧骂骂咧咧。Q努力挪向掉落在地上的钥匙，受伤的肺部让他一阵咳嗽，深吸几口气，好不容易才能让它再次正常扩张。就差一点，就差那么一点就够到钥匙了！然而比他更快的是袭击者的靴子，还没等他抓住钥匙，它便毫不留情地碾在了他的手腕上，火辣辣的感觉一路蹿上了他的肩膀，让他忍不住吃痛地哭喊出声。袭击者没有搭理Q，就着这个姿势弯腰在他的外套上下摸索，好像在找他的钱包。

碰巧，他的钱包并不在外套里，实际上它正躺在他肩膀上的邮差包里，哦，现在该说趴在他身上的邮差包了。谢天谢地，他把自己的电脑留在了军情六处，包里只有一些他在空闲时间里设计的小道具，还有一副明明没有外伤却被007搞得报废的耳麦。堂堂军需官竟成了抢劫案的牺牲品，这真是太可笑、太可悲了。如果他不幸去世了，唯一的安慰就是至少劫匪不会知道他的真实身份。Q小心翼翼地调整着身体，隐蔽地用他尚能移动的手去够钥匙——或者说是他钥匙链上挂着的无害的小装饰品，更准确地说，后面银色的按钮。

静谧的夜空瞬间被刺耳的警报声撕裂，声音大到能让沉睡的人垂死病中惊坐起、让清醒的人双耳失聪。滑雪面罩对劫匪的双耳起到了一定的保护作用，他只是被刺激地微微后退，这样的动作让Q手腕上的靴子踩得更重了。警报声掩盖了他痛苦的尖叫，Q尽力把自己的手臂从靴子下扯出来，拉扯的过程中他感觉手臂和肩膀似乎脱臼了，但他并没有太在意。他现在正靠着栏杆坐在门口，身上的不适感让他皮肤紧绷，在肾上腺素的作用下他的每一次呼吸都带着难以忽视的紧凑和炙热，他盯着那个劫匪，期待着让人耳聋的警报声能让对方转身离开。只是以防万一，Q将自己的身体摆放在一个适合反击的姿势，希望这种愚蠢的勇敢能一直伴随着他直到危险结束——除了勇敢，他并没有其他防御手段。通过跟00特工们一起工作，他对自己有几斤几两再清楚不过。要是他成功给了劫匪一拳，又或者是将其撂倒下楼梯，那全靠上帝保佑。

幸好，警报器发挥作用了，蒙面人目瞪口呆地盯着Q和周围迅速苏醒的街道，吵闹的警报器依旧尖叫着。显然，这起抢劫犯的计划里并没有料到他的目标这么有能耐，把警报器藏在一个比拇指姑娘还小的装饰品里。‘当你不是个威胁，就尽力变得恼人。’他想到，倘若他还清醒他一定知道这句谚语应该是“当你不是个威胁，就尽力制造威胁”，但手腕的疼痛和肾上腺素的咆哮似乎打乱了他的记忆，或者激发了一种他从未想到的病态幽默感。

Q还没来得及考虑这件事，一个邻居突然推开了她的门，大喊道：“我的上帝啊，到底是什么鬼东西能发出这么可怕的声音？”话音未落，袭击者已经消失在了黑暗中。Q松了一口气，软弱无骨地靠在门上，心里想着这可怕的声音大概是他听过的最可爱的声音了。

\--

 

Q受袭的消息像野火一样在军情六处传播开来，特别是在Q支部，那里的人显然是嫌工作还不够多，迫使他们通过流言蜚语来打发时间。第二天，当Q回到自家部门的时候，还没进门就被人们团团围住了，Q深深反思了为什么这帮人会这么闲，并决定给他们布置更多的工作。昨晚他是在当地医院过夜的，在事情平息后他第一时间打电话给了M，告诉她他差点变成了一场抢劫案的牺牲者，并且提醒她当地警察的介入调查会无法避免地给她带来些笔头工作。显然，M并不乐意听到这样的消息，但总的来说为军需官没有出师未捷身先死松了一口气——据Q的观察，她并不介意和当局打交道。而且值得一提的是，她在处理00特工们造成的国际性混乱上已经身经百战，相比之下让Q的事件可控对她来说只是毛毛雨。仅仅12个小时后，Q出院了，一只手臂吊在胸前，游荡在军情六处。

他的手腕倒是没有全断，但依旧被紧紧包裹在石膏里——唯一幸运的是他只伤了左手，作为主导的右手一切安好。除此之外，他的肩膀也缠上了绷带，左臂暂时也被悬带吊着，背部下方的淤青也不是什么有趣的东西。不过总的来讲，Q觉得不算太糟。就以往来言，如果他摄入了能够减轻疼痛的足量止痛药，他的大脑早就迟钝到连蜗牛都不如了。虽然用一只手编码有点麻烦，打一会儿字就得休息一下，但他至少有足够的精力猛攻Q支部，来确保每个人都在自己的工作岗位上。老实说，当上司的感觉还挺棒的……

半个小时后，Q刚把自己的办公椅坐热，一张熟悉的脸就出现了：蓝色的眼睛、金色的短发。蓝眼睛微微眯着，眼神里透露出来的是Q从未见过的担忧，Q花了点时间才意识到007大概正盯着他的石膏看。Q微微将悬带里的手臂抬了抬，露出了一个有些心不在焉的微笑。“看来我们昨晚都在专业医护人员的照顾下度过了，而且都比预期的要早一些被释放了。”小个子的男人轻声说着，然后忍不住笑了起来，他突然想起了昨晚跟自己打的赌，关于医学部到底能关詹姆斯·邦德到几时。

特工却没觉得有哪里好笑，他一边大步走向Q一边询问道：“你到底怎么了？”

判断邦德的情绪是件困难——或者说不可能的事情，Q并不知道对方是真的在担心他还是只是不喜欢意外的发生。邦德绕着Q谨慎地观察着，这让他有点不自在地眨了眨眼睛。Q忽视了Q支部的员工在他和邦德身上投下的好奇眼神，声音尽量像往常一样平静而随意：“不管你信不信，昨天我差点被人抢劫了，恐怕这个进医院的理由远没有你的有趣。”

“你被抢劫了？”一道金色的眉毛高高拱起。

“是差点。”Q强调着，从石膏里探出一根手指点了点自己完好的右手，“我设法在事情变得难以收拾前控住了场子。嗯……”他孩子气地皱着眉头，怒气冲冲地低下头瞪了一眼他打着石膏的胳膊，感觉自己的肩膀也硬邦邦的。“……结果我就被收拾成了这样。虽然医生说我没有骨折，但在打石膏上他们有着莫名其妙的坚持。”他怒目而视的样子好像在控诉这个装置哪里冒犯了他一样。他又晃了晃手臂，似乎这样就能把上面多余的东西全都甩开。就在这时，一只手搭在了他的手肘上，阻止了他的行动。

Q抬头看去，那个热衷破坏设备的无良特工又回来了，他弯着嘴角，似乎被Q的烦恼给愉悦到了。Q疑惑地上下打量着007，好奇对方脸上前一秒还一闪而过的关切担心去哪了——无影无踪，Q怀疑它是否和007其他的情绪一样只是一个面具。疑问在Q的心里打转，可他又不知道如何开口。最后，他从邦德的手下抽出了自己的胳膊，用他惯常的专业语调问道：“007，你有什么需要吗？”

“你确定你没有残废到不能提供帮助吗？”007的脸上绽开了一个柴郡猫[1]似的笑容。他的语气和表情尖锐到让人把他的话当玩笑都不行，不过Q已经培养出了在邦德面前指顾从容的本事。邦德的嘲弄如同一拳打在了棉花上，Q甚至温和平静地冲着特工眨了眨眼睛。  
“如果你需要一个左撇子帮你扣动扳机，我觉得我大概是无法胜任了。不过，公平地说，不论我有没有打石膏我都无法胜任扣动扳机的活儿。”  
007意想不到地张嘴大笑了起来，眼睛边上都挤出了乌鸦的抓痕。他看起来……真心地被Q的反击逗乐了。“那好吧，”他的声音中带着一股诚恳的平和，甚至微微点了一下头，看起来像是个以示臣服的鞠躬，“我来这只是为了交还我的设备，这总归是件好事吧？”  
在这次谈话之后，邦德完全完全忽视了Q的悬带和石膏，表现得好像从来没有注意到它们的存在。

\--

 

考虑到当时的情况，接下来两天的进展相当顺利。虽然还没有关于袭击军需官的抢劫犯的消息，但军需官正在慢慢康复。止痛药的药效并没有他所希望的那么久，之后服用再多的计量都不起效果，这使得他时常在夜晚刚刚降临时就已经感到精疲力竭了。军情六处似乎在下一次大型任务前有了一段休息的时光，除了倒霉的002仍在非洲摸爬滚打之外，大多数人都在养精蓄锐。从长远来看，这对Q养伤有益。

Q并没有像往常一样乘坐公交回家，他被一个熟人开车带了回去。当然这个“熟人”并不知道Q实际上是军情六处的军需官，由于Q的身份这似乎是理所应当的。这家伙可能不只是个熟人。抢劫发生的三个晚上后，他们一起走进Q的公寓，他在门口亲吻了Q的脸颊。“你确定你可以一个人搞定吗？我不觉得这是个好主意。”

“没关系的，”Q回答说，他的声音依旧温和，但实际上他已经被这种多余的担心惹恼了。在他差点被抢劫之后，同样的话题在他们之间不断地重复。对于每天都在应付国际间谍及枪战活动的Q，区区抢劫案还真没什么大不了的。这样独特的经历让他难以理解情人一次又一次的担心。  
“你确定吗？有需要的话我可以留下来。”又一个亲吻贴上了他的脸颊。

这个吻离他的双唇又近了一些，但Q只是淡淡地笑了笑，觉得快控制不住自己的脾气了。他真心只想睡觉，字面意义的睡觉。他提起精神地给了对方一个回吻，一个短暂的、有些黏糊糊的吻，若是Q是真心实意的话，这个吻完全符合他们现在的关系。“回去吧，马库斯，我没事的。谢谢你让我蹭车。”他开始慢慢拉开他和对方的距离，试图在墙上摸索电灯开关，以免绊倒任何东西，或者在黑暗的公寓里伤到自己。

“那好吧——如果你确定的话！早上给我打电话，伊森，我可以载你去上班。”

Q的注意力已经集中在其他事情上了——他留在Q支部完成了一半的模型，他明天想尝试的算法，他几乎入侵成功的外国安全系统——而且他无论如何也不擅长回应他的假名。Q友好地说了声再见，马库斯瘦弱的身体离开时，他还在摸索开关。他恼火地发誓一有时间就要给整个公寓重新布线，最后好不容易找到了开关。

有人坐在他的沙发上。

一生中被抢劫一次对于Q来说已经足够了，所以他比以前稍稍多做了些防备：在他自己都没反应过来之前，手里已经拿着一把泰瑟枪，眨眼之间便瞄准了那个不速之客。扣动扳机之前，他忽然放松了握紧枪柄的手，双目圆瞪，不知道他是该惊还是该怒。

“那你到底会不会开枪打我呢，Q？” 007懒洋洋地笑了。

“该死的……！“Q及时掐断了自己喋喋不休的咒骂，握着武器的手也垂在了他的身体一侧，他决不能让这个自命不凡的狗屁特工满意！然而他依旧怒火中烧，脑子里像是被邦德给炸了个百八十遍。“你他妈的在我公寓里干嘛？”

“只是来看看我中意的军需官。”那人不紧不慢地扯了扯嘴角。他手里拿着一个酒杯，里面的酒肯定是来自Q少得可怜的珍藏，毫不廉耻地、舒服地躺在Q的沙发上；邦德伸展身体的方式把原本的两人沙发占了个满满当当。“我很好奇你是怎么回家的，要是乘地铁的话你那可怜的胳膊早就被挤断了。不过我想我现在知道答案了：马库斯，是这个名字吧？”

“马库斯不关你的事。”Q声音依旧强硬，但他能感受到自己的愤怒正在减弱。他对自己翻了个白眼，冲007发火从来没有好处。这位特工在生命中百分之九十的时光里都致力于使他人生气，所以这种情绪对他的作用微乎其微。泰瑟枪又回到了原本瞄准的位置：“你知道，我完全可以开枪射你。”

“又杀不死我。”007摇摇头，毫不犹豫地指出。

“是的，但事实上，它不会致命，这意味着从统计学上说，我使用它的可能性是不使用它的两倍，”Q不紧不慢地给出了一个极具逻辑性的回答，好像他不是在和007说话，而是在教一个孩子为什么不看路就跑到大街上是不好的，“不必担心后果意味着不必犹豫不决。即使是现在，我仍然想开枪打你，只是想看看你片刻后跳起来的样子会不会跟落到陆地上的鱼一样。”

虽然嘴上威胁着，军需官还是将自己的武器收了起来。007维持着脸上的微笑，顽皮、狡猾的双眼紧跟着Q的动作。军需官说的都是些实在的道理。可是即使有了枪，Q也没有扣动扳机的勇气，他自己也心知肚明，但这把泰瑟枪依旧是他的一张底牌。在接管Q支部后，他甚至对其进行了一些调整，以确保最高效率和易用性。不过面对007，一个估计只有核/弹才能轰死的特工，即使表面上他是占了上风，Q依旧做出了最明智的选择。他有些尖锐地说道：“你还没有回答我的问题。”

“哦，我说过了。我说我来看看我中意的军需官。”

“让我换个说法吧，”Q大胆地走上前去，一把扯出007手里的酒杯，在将它收起来之前停顿了一下，脑海里闪过把酒一饮而尽的想法。不过他并没有这么做，他知道酒精和他的处方药并不是个很好的搭配，而且他自己也不是一个嗜酒的人。Q有点好奇有多少人在邦德的刺激下不管不顾地喝下了他递过的酒。他朝着厨房走去，试图让他那颗仍在砰砰直跳的心脏平静一点。“你还没有如实回答我的问题。”

“你伤到我的感情了，Q。”

“搞笑了，你确定你是被伤到感情而不是被愉悦到了？”Q把酒水倒进水槽里，放下杯子，决定稍后再去清洗它——至少等到某个精力旺盛的危险特工收起他在犯罪边缘大胆试探的柴郡猫式微笑。值得承认的是，007是一只英俊的柴郡猫，但他的外貌只是他兵工厂里的众多武器之一。  
Q干巴巴的反驳赢得了邦德的又一声轻笑。“好吧，也许我是被愉悦到了，”007承认，刺刀般锋利的目光使Q依旧不能放松警惕，“但那主要是因为你的同伴——我之前还不知道你喜欢男人呢。”

“好吧，我想这个世界上有些事情即使是对于00特工来说也不那么明显，”Q敷衍地应和着，他正忙着在厨房里烧些水来泡茶，“如你所见，我的喜好既不是金发也不是深棕。如果你没有注意到的话，马库斯的头发是黑色的。”

“染的。”邦德平静地纠正道。Q转过身来，眯起眼睛看着仍躺在沙发上的特工。邦德笑得尾巴都快翘到了头顶上，显然是在得意洋洋。

Q可能只盯着邦德的笑容看了一会儿。“你跟踪马库斯？“他用愤怒的语气质问道，又悲哀、又可气地发现自己一点也不惊讶。

似乎听到了什么滑稽的事情，邦德在鼻腔里嗤了一声，用一种嘲弄的轻浮语气反驳道：“只靠观察就够了。跟踪只发生在我关心对方的前提下。” 然后这个人情绪猛然扭转，正如传言里的反复无常，眼周收紧发出骇人的精光。当他看着Q时，那令人讨厌的微笑再次浮现在他嘴边。“那我应该跟踪他吗？你喜欢和危险人物约会吗，军需官？”

啊，Q预料中的夜晚才不是这样度过的……他笨拙地用那只倒霉的手推了推眼镜，这样他就可以用另一只手揉揉自己睡眼惺忪的双眼了。Q靠在水槽上，克制住了呻/吟的冲动。“不，007，”他终于叹了口气，绝望地意识到顺着007的逻辑来是解决问题的唯一方法，试图报复他只会使那个人的混蛋程度翻倍。“我自己确认过了，马库斯普通到无聊。你不是唯一一个可以运行后台检查的人。老实说，我的动作可能你比还快。所以，答案是，不。我建议你放弃跟踪马库斯的想法，世界上还有那么多有趣的事情等着你去发掘呢。我顶多随便约约，身处军情六处，我还是有点自知之明的。”

007简单地“嗯”了一声。当Q放下双手的时候，特工先生表现得像是接受了这个回答——很好，因为这个回答完全正确。Q明确地知道试图欺骗像邦德这样负有技巧的特工是多么愚蠢，所以他做了他通常做的事情：告诉对方他需要知道的事情，而不是捏造一些草率、拙劣的谎话。

有那么一会儿，军需官只是疲惫地站在那里，看着邦德坐在他的公寓里，像在任务中那样打量着四周。有时候这位特工就像是一只海鸥，拍拍翅膀飞到自己想去的地方，却从不真正在哪里久留。邦德似乎天生就带着一股对周边环境的轻蔑感，仿佛哪里都不值得他扎根，即使是一间足以让大多数人舒适的房间都不能影响他分毫。正因为邦德宛若孤蓬，他可以假装自己属于任何地方。“我要睡了，007。”Q告知邦德，语调平静得像是在向军情六处的任何员工或执行任务的任何特工发出指示。他给自己倒了一杯热水，将茶包倚着杯壁放了进去，完好的那只手稳稳地拿起了水杯。他的房子里坐着一个清醒并活跃的特工，而他即将进入无意识的睡眠，这样的事实几乎让他的脊椎都颤栗了起来，不过突突发痛的大脑让他决定忽视这样的感受。“我希望你不要在我睡觉的时候把我的房子搞得一团糟，然后在我醒来之前到别的地方待着——比如你自己的公寓。谢谢配合。”Q留下礼貌的命令（大多数人在被一个特工破入自己家的时候可不会这么客气），然后毅然转身离开了客厅，一头倒在床上昏睡了过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> [1]柴郡猫：《爱丽丝漫游奇境记》中的虚构角色，形象是一只咧着嘴笑的猫，拥有能凭空出现或消失的能力，甚至在它消失以后，它的笑容还挂在半空中。


	5. 无聊致死

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q醒来时有些惊讶。  
> 生活重归正常……如果在军情六处和一个千钧一发之际仍感到无聊的特工工作算得上正常的话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家情人节快乐啊！

Q睁开了眼睛，想起床又不想起，脑子里依旧昏昏沉沉的，感觉自己好像忘记了什么东西……

像是意识到了什么，军需官突然从床上蹦了起来，一把戴上眼镜环顾四周。视线范围内没有那个嗜杀的蓝眼特工，但不排除他在自己家的其他地方晃悠。Q单穿着睡裤从床上跳下来，蹑手蹑脚地走出了自己的卧室，脑海里甚至已经描绘出自家像是被炸弹轰炸了的模样——通常来说邦德到过的地方都是这个下场。然而他目瞪口呆地发现公寓里没有任何乱七八糟的混乱迹象，甚至特工本人都不在了。

Q如释重负地叹了口气，返回自己的房间套了件上衣，捞起了床头柜上的空茶杯。007在离开他的公寓前没有摧毁什么东西，这是一个小小的奇迹。到目前为止，Q在这个不可预知的特工身边已经非常幸运了，但愿这是一个好趋势。他来到厨房，准备挑战单手清洗水池里的酒杯和餐盘刀叉，却发现水池里干干净净，它们全都不翼而飞了。Q觉得自己脑子里一团浆糊，这种谜团显然让他的大脑超负荷了，然后他注意到了水池旁的干燥架，昨晚邦德拿着的酒杯和它的餐具朋友们都整整齐齐地呆在上面。

Q慢慢后退，然后坐了下来，手肘搁在餐桌上，手掌捂着嘴巴，快速地眨了几下眼睛，试图消化这个画面传递的信息。“詹姆斯·邦德……”他喃喃自语着，话语从指缝里溜出来，回响在静谧的房间里，“……不仅听话地离开了我家……还帮我洗了盘子。”

纤细的年轻人一个上午都在琢磨这个百慕大难题[1]，直到马库斯的电话将他从思绪里拽了出来，对方像往常一样和他寒暄着，问Q需不需要自己开车带他上班。

\--

 

“邦德。”Q几乎在进入军情六处的一瞬间就注意到了站在一边的007，他十分正式向对方打了个招呼。Q没有提到他家的空水槽，尽管他的内心充满了好奇。  
业余人士会迫不及待地蹦到Q的面前，问他是否注意到自己给他洗盘子啦。但邦德早就改了这个习惯，学会了沉住气。实际上，如果Q能够判断007的微表情，他完全有能力想象出事情的全部经过。如果特工嘴角噙着一丝得意的微笑，那不代表着什么，只要他想，他随时都可以带起虚情假意的迷人面具。“军需官，有什么小玩具给我吗？我刚刚得到了一个任务。”

Q哼了一声：“你们这帮00特工。Q支部给你准备了什么就代表着你会得到什么——找我走裙带关系要好处是不可能的。”“如果我保证会把所有东西完整地带回来呢？”

“我可不认为你有这个能力把任何东西一件件完整地带回来，除了你自己。就算是你自己那也是罕见情况，极端罕见情况。”007的确善于在刀山火海的局面和任务中绝路逢生——说实话，军情六处一直想知道他是怎么做到这一点的——但他对于个人安全熟视无睹，导致他成了医疗部的常客。这个人是一个生存主义者，但似乎热衷与死亡擦肩。“那么这样，”Q违反自己往日的判断，或许出自对某个人当了田螺姑娘的感激，他选择了让步，“我现在就去Q支部看看你的任务规格，如果它规格够的话，我会给你一个有待实测的新原型。如果你能把它原封不动地拿回来，以后你可能从我这里得到更多的小礼物。”

话音刚落，邦德便露齿笑了，显得很高兴的样子——不过Q认为他是装的。Q有些不自在地调整了一下手臂和脖子上的悬带，内心莫名涌上一丝伤感。人们都知道007是军情六处最危险、最出色、最狡猾的特工，可他们可能不知道他从不露出真实的笑容，即使是最微小的动作都别有目的。在那一瞬间，Q完全浸没在了难解的忧郁之中，他甩了甩脑袋，转身背对着特工，将注意力放在去Q支部履行自己的诺言上。他以一种严厉的语气指出：“从记录上看，如果你能平安无事地回来，我会在其他方面更相信你的。”

邦德咧嘴一笑，脸上露出了他最常见的一种表情：目光专注地凝视着面前的猎物，眼睑半搭，掩盖不住水晶剔透般的蓝色虹膜下睿智的光芒，它们像红外线一样将人看穿。他双手插在口袋里，随意地走了过来，站在了Q打着绷带的一侧。Q认为他是故意的。大多数人都会将这种行为贴上“偶然”的标签，但Q很确定对于邦德没有什么是巧合——即使是特工下意识做的事情，都有着隐藏在本能之中的目的。这种本能很可能是随时准比直击对方的弱点，这个认知让Q暴露在石膏外的手指不安地抽动着。

“只要那帮敌人愿意放下武器乖乖投降，我保证能够毫发无损地回来，”邦德回嘴道，然后突然换了个话题，“你这石膏要打多久？它一定给你添了不少麻烦。”

最后一句话里仿佛在蜜里泡过的柔和让Q不禁抬起头来，他发现特工正注视着他，眼睛里一闪而过难以捕捉的戏谑。Q有多么希望这是个纯粹的表情，因为若是剔除里面刺刀般的棱角，这样的表情放在邦德脸上英俊得足以让人心跳骤停。老实说，不论邦德露出怎样的表情都能让人心跳骤停，当然，对于不同人是不同意义上的。可惜，在魅力之下，这是一个被精准计算过的表情，Q已经意识到了这一点，所以他冲着邦德翻了个白眼。“给我添麻烦，是。让我变成残废，不。但愿医生们能意识到给我带上一个星期的石膏纯属多余。”

“然后在那之前，马库斯会一直开车送你？”特工试探着，用一种或是嘲弄或是玩笑的口气念出来那个名字。Q很确定那是一种嘲弄。

他们离Q支部已经很近了，来来往往的技术分析师们由于邦德的存在再现了摩西分海[2]，神色古怪地看着这对略显奇怪的组合。Q克制住了脑门上突突直跳的青筋，直到现在他依旧无法理解为什么Q支部的人这么多管闲事，以及某位00特工怎么就那么自觉地跟着自己一路走了过来。“是的，马库斯会开车送我。”Q叹了口气承认，知道谎言对他来说是无用的，“不过，如果你真想讨论马库斯，我可以告诉你他简直就是个老妈子。我只是差点被抢劫了，又不是一个易碎的瓷器……管他呢，反正我们的关系只是暂时的。”

浓厚的兴趣顺着007的脊柱一路向下，几乎都发出了爆裂般的噼啪声，特工的眼睛不再懒散，眼神从走廊里来来往往的员工们再一次转移到了他们的上司身上。“你再说一遍，军需官？”

Q深吸一口气，然后有些气呼呼地呼了出来，身边经过一群技术人员，抱着高高的一打文件去会计部签字。等他们走远后，小个子的男人说道：“我真搞不懂我为什么要跟你讲这些……”Q用右手拉开门，准备用脚尖撑着门进去，还没等他这么做就发现007把着门，确保它不会由于惯性突然关上。探员仍在观察着他，蔚蓝的凝视中带着兴味，这意味着Q得小心，绝对不能在一个训练有素、随时准备挖掘秘密的探员面前泄露更多的信息了。可惜，他在空余时间里远没有工作时警惕。“谢谢你，”Q点了点头，然后继续说，“是，你的确闯进过我家。但我相信我跟你讲过很多遍，我的个人生活和你没有任何关系。”

“我不称之为‘闯入’，要怪就怪你门上的锁太破了。”

“那是市面上安全系数最高的锁之一，”Q面无表情地回答道，第一次轻松地抓住了007话语里的漏洞。他踱步到一台立式计算机前，单手尽可能有效地打着字，找到他想要的信息：是的，007被安排了一项任务，今天启程去法国。“一个简单的任务，”Q的声音中带着一丝惊喜，他后退了几步，转过身，差点一头撞到了007的肩膀，“也许你真的能在没有大规模混乱的情况下完成这个任务。好吧，那么，我想我有些其他的东西给你——如果你保证不把它扔到河里或其他什么地方。”他走向自己的办公室，注意到邦德紧跟其后，即使这个人的脚步悄无声息。

“我以生命发誓。”007承诺起来跟别人呼吸一样容易。通常情况下，当你并未考虑过遵守诺言，信口开河不要太容易。

Q跪在地上，在他的桌子里找着什么东西。他抬起头，棕色的眉毛高高竖起，冷冷地陈述着：“这可能是你很瞧不上的东西。”

邦德嘴角的笑意更浓了，真是死不悔改。Q终于找到了想要的东西，从桌子后面蹦了起来，发现00特工和他之间的距离比他印象中的要近上很多。邦德像大猫一样安静，身体向前倾过桌子，双臂交叉抱在胸口，所以当Q站起来的时候自己的鼻子几乎撞上了对方的鼻子。那个令人不安的假笑还在特工的脸上。“如果我把我自己原封不动地带回来，”邦德压低声音，语调下降了好几个八度，边缘变得粗糙沙哑，让Q忍不住咽了口口水，“能多跟我讲讲你的男朋友吗？”

“你对他的兴趣，”Q小心翼翼地斟酌着，“正在迅速逼近违反职业道德标准的领域。”

“不会的。”邦德在保证的时候仍带着假笑，他的眼睛蓝得过于浓郁、过于幽深，“只是确保我的军需官没有跟危险人物待在一起。”

Q突然抑制不住地大笑起来，任由它们从他的双唇中窜出来，其强烈程度像是把周围的空气都点燃了。捧腹之间，Q看到罕见的一幕：007的眼镜里布满了谨慎，眉毛似疑惑似委屈地垂了下来。特工待在原地，手臂微微弯曲。Q忽略了对方的警告信号，笨拙地扳指了笑得弯曲的身体，右手拿着他刚刚从标着“制作中”抽屉里拿出来的小道具。“邦德，我和你待在一起。即使马库斯是世界级的恐怖分子，他也比不上你。”Q回应着邦德的控诉，愉悦地感受着这微妙的讽刺。

\--

 

“记住，007，”Q平静的声音回荡在通讯系统里，“这是个情报任务，不是什么枪战。”

“你这么说，可我还没有开过一枪呢。”007向前走着，略带恼火地厉声回答道，“我甚至连个人都没看到。”

“是的，但我最后一次在摄像头里看到你时，你已经拔出枪了，”Q很有礼貌地回答，尽管当他靠近听筒时语气变得干巴巴的，“难不成你还知道些我不知道的事儿？”

邦德喉咙里咕哝了几下，要么就是被Q的观察能力惹恼了，要么就是被震撼到了。“只是一种预感，”他简短地回答，Q以此作为沉默的暗示，手指在键盘上飞舞，追踪着弄够捕捉到特工的摄像头，并关闭其他人的访问权限。当Q和邦德交谈时，他团队中的其他人开始放松下来。幸运的是，邦德还没有展示他的泡妞大法，要么是因为他还没意识到观众的增加，要么他只是还没有找到自愿张开的双腿……到目前为止。Q可不指望邦德的羞耻心能阻止他在镜头前大秀身材，但是他很确信，如果Q支部里的这帮宅男们像看AV一样眼巴巴地看着007的春宫秀，军情六处的军需官会尴尬到原地死去。不过到目前为止，邦德一直表现良好。“奇迹发生了，”Q自言自语道。

“你在说什么，Q？” “哦！”Q从思绪里挣脱出来，再次专注于邦德的声音。“没什么。我只是在黑进摄像头的时候自言自语罢了。现在的状态？” “还在路上，仍就很无聊。”

Q眨了眨眼，盯着屏幕的他停止了手上的动作，007不在上面了，他接连切换了好几个视频才重新找到邦德。“007，你现在正在一个嫌疑人贩子的住所周围潜伏，并且随时准备闯进去从他的电脑中窃取对方的高密资料。在这种情况下你怎么还觉得无聊？”

“说真的，军需官，你确定要问这个问题？”邦德反问了一句，Q从中听出了淡淡的笑意。它就像一个漂亮的诱饵，让邦德的话语变得迷人而致命。

“就当我什么都没说，”Q摇着头叹了口气。一个手下警示般地喊叫了一声，紧接着一张照片传送到了Q的电脑：有人征用了一台远程摄像机，并拍一些有趣的东西……“好吧，007，我想你的无聊在不久的将来会得到缓解，我看到有警卫进来了。”

“几个？”邦德立刻切换到职业模式，尽管他依旧缺乏紧张感，声音像是一柄利刃的刀身一样平坦。

“三个。如果你吓出了一身汗，我会很失望的，”Q忍不住打趣道，然后收获了一个低沉、沙哑的轻笑。

“你还看得到我吗？”特工切合实际地问着。Q有些惊讶地发现对于自己透过通讯系统的耳提面命，007表示接受良好——Q的前任们要么没这个技术，要么没这个兴趣来密切关注军情六处特工出外勤时的一举一动。现在仍有一些双零特工依旧反感这样的监督行为，老实说，一开始执行的时候Q还以为邦德会是里面对这个主意反应最恶劣的一个。当然，与007一起工作的最初是一场噩梦。然而，在邦德最开始的那次顽固之后，他毫不介意Q平静、干瘪的音调一次次出现在他的耳朵里，和往常一样自信而洒脱地进行着自己的行动。

“不，现在不行。所以如果可以的话，尽量不要让自己陷入困境，”Q警告着，随着追踪他的特工的不断进展，他感觉自己的神经在不断绷紧，“你快到大楼了，我建议你在不惹麻烦的情况下进去。别告诉我除非有人持枪追你，你就得这么一直无聊下去？”

听筒里传出粗犷愉悦的笑音，就像锋利边缘上覆盖着浓密天鹅绒。“你很了解我嘛，Q。”

“撒谎，没人了解你，”Q听到自己如是说着，耳中接受到的话语带着让他本人都惊异的温柔。周围的技术分析师都专注于电脑屏幕，没有注意到他们的谈话。

在007能想出一些狡猾的评论之前——Q知道那会是又一个谎言，007总是撒谎，这次肯定又会编织谎言把Q从他刚刚发现的真相的轨道上哄骗出去——他听到了枪声。Q立即坐直了身体，受伤的肩膀由于身体的紧绷而微微发疼。“邦德！”

“忙着呢，Q！”邦德咆哮着回答，其中的低沉与致命让Q后颈上的毛发悚立，即使他们相距千里。他立即调出这个区域能够获取的所有视频反馈，将图像移至主屏上，混乱的发生已经确凿无疑。Q并未感到如何惊讶，他知道之前只是暴风雨前的风平浪静，但他仍然紧张地站在另一台电脑前，从未如此渴望扯掉那碍事的石膏。那里已经是暴风云了，在Q支部发现的三名枪手外上方又冒出了三个。

基于Q离现场甚远，他能做的事情很有限——最后，这只取决于到底是特工本人的生存技巧，还是敌人的杀人技巧更胜一筹。即使如此，Q也要竭尽所能帮助场上的特工。“我从五开始倒数！数到零时你能闭上眼睛吗？”

“你要干什么？”邦德嘟囔着，显然认为Q在胡说八道。

“泛光灯。”Q简短地回答道。

耳麦另一头传来断断续续的枪声，特工没有回答，这让军需官攥紧了拳头，控制住自己的神经——控制住自己不要在横冲直撞的特工答应前做任何事情。在那一刻，他已经选择了退让，静静等待着特工的下一个举动。可紧接着，他便听到007的大笑，话语从粗沉、愉悦的呼吸声中挤了出来：“成，那总归能让现在有趣一些吧？我就知道我喜欢你是有原因的。”

“你开什么玩笑？”Q笑着反击道，“你搞坏了我的东西，还偷了我的棋子，别告诉我你就是这么喜欢我的。好了，现在不要再捣乱了，准备闭上眼睛。我给你两秒钟，然后再睁开它们——你能确保这段时间里不会被子弹击中吗？”“我可以的。”耳麦里传来了一声痛苦的呻吟，不过不是007的。

Q开始从三倒数，数到零时指尖轻敲，院子里倏地灯火通明，然而短短两秒钟后再次投入黑暗。Q为自己能帮上忙感到激动，一股令人兴奋的力量顺着他的胳膊窜了上来。他又打开了几扇调光灯，试图还原邦德之前潜入的情形，可听筒里突然爆发了命令般的低声咆哮。

“把他们都关掉，Q！”

Q按照指令做了，所有屏幕一下子陷入了伸手不见五指的黑暗，他睁大眼睛试图从浓重的黑色中找寻什么，心中的弦被拉紧。“我看不见你了，007。”Q提醒道，绷紧自己的声音试图掩盖其中的担忧， 更不要说对他目前的无助状态感到的沮丧了。

“了解。”在007的低喃之后是长时间的沉默，听筒里只余007富有节奏感的呼吸声，和失明的警卫发出的抓狂的咒骂。这样的沉默很快就被Q所听过最为果断决绝的枪声打破了：六声巨响。007没有说什么。过了好一会儿，邦德的语气平静得像是什么都没有发生过：“警卫已清除。现在往大楼里移动。”

Q支部里有些人松了一口气，有些人反而倒吸了一口凉气。Q对前者有些嗤之以鼻，但他只是瞥了一眼，知道007冰冷的高效率让Q支部的大部分员工都感到深深不安，这样的高效过于无情：那不是一场枪战，那是一场处决。若是Q有机会胡思乱想一通，他就会意识到他工作的本质就是让原本已经过于危险的人更加致命，不过眼下他认为自己已经学会了与007共事时不假思索，这种想法只会给他带来不必要的负担。“很好，邦德。”Q称赞道，决定不去多想是他促成的这起死亡：他给了邦德几秒钟，然后动了动手指，六条生命就被黑暗吞噬了，“我已经入侵了房子里的大部分监控录像，所以如果你需要的话，我随时准备好给你指示。”

“我有没有提到我有多喜欢闯入有着一流安保和监控系统的房子？”点点音符里带着别有用意的愉悦。

Q忍不住笑了起来，胸口绽放出一股暖意。他努力不让骄傲占据自己的大脑，回答道：“我希望地下犯罪分子得花上一段时间才能意识到使用高科技对他们来说不是优势而是劣势，然后再花久一点再意识到军情六处有了个新的军需官。现在，你接近目标了吗？”

“放松点，Q，”00号特工戏谑地反驳道，“这不是我第一次这么做。”

如果不是007声音中明显的幽默调子，军需官还以为对方在斥责自己想多了。事实上，他还是觉得有点不好意思。“抱歉，007。你继续保持。”在那之后，话语几次差点冲出了他的嘴巴，但他强大的自制力抑制住了自己的舌头。他调出所有可以征用的摄像头来监督邦德的进展——公平地说，Q不经常这么做。确保特工们生存的最有效的办法就是给他们足够的空间去发挥自己所长，而Q比起任务更关心特工们的生命（他怀疑M会赞同这一点）。不过，Q给邦德的原型是Q的拿手好戏，他有些病态地强烈渴望看到它的实战效果。

邦德像某种夜行捕食者一样不停地移动，考虑到他的气质和技巧这是一个十分恰当的描述。他在Q的屏幕上若影若现，他淹没在阴影里，只有从窗户里偶尔透露出的月光让他的身影留下些许踪迹。如果Q没有一直注意着邦德，他一定以为那里根本没有人。有时他看到一双眯起的湿润双眼绽放出的精光，有时是紧绷的双肩留下浅色的灰，有时是邦德肩胛骨交界处比他周围更深的阴影。在更多时候，007就像是一个幽灵从镜头前晃过，只有静默的黑暗见证着这一切，欢迎着邦德的到来。

Q现在正忙着防止任何影像流露到监控室。Q确信没有人能做到像他那样追踪邦德，内心涌上一种浓烈的满足感。“警卫被派出。距离你不近，但都全副武装。”Q简短地通知着007。

“他们得花上多少时间进入我的担心范围内？“邦德问道，尽管他听起来没有什么可担心的。实际上，现在Q回想起来，007愤怒过、愉悦过、专注过、无聊过，但从没有担心过。有了关心才会有担心，而007只是一个充满了虚假情绪的无尽深渊。

“本来会很快，但现在我切断了整幢楼的电源。希望你不介意在黑暗中行动，007。”

“棒极了。”听上去像是狮子的低吼。

事实上，邦德在到达目的地之前确实遇到了一些敌人——他遇到的那些都是在近处秘密派遣的，以至于Q支部都没有意识到。有几次，Q听到了一些柔和的闷哼，这些声音听上去比起是跟00特工厮斗更像是某人在梦中的呢喃。“007……你刚刚杀了人？”

“如果我说不会让你更高兴吗？”

事实上，Q打了个寒战：邦德杀起人来比旁人走路还安静。电光火石间，他想起那个晚上，邦德闯入了他的房子，像个巨大的影子一样游荡着；还有在那之前，Q吃了熊心豹子胆用一支爆炸钢笔埋伏007，特工站在他的面前，声音里的恼怒像是金属生锈粗粝的边缘。在那一刹那，Q意识到自己不止一次与死亡共舞，而与他共舞的死亡恰巧有一双蓝色的眼睛和利刃般的狡猾，这把利刃从不担心对面是敌是友，它的职责只有将对方割裂成碎块。“当我没问。”Q自嘲地压低了声音，随后关掉了他的耳麦。

所以他就错过了一道柔和而认真的轻哼：“好孩子。”

时间只过去了几分钟，可对于坐在电脑后的人来说像是过去了好几个小时。邦德找到了他所需要的主机。Q本来还以为007路上的拦路虎会花上他一点时间，但考虑到他破门而入的高超能力，这个人的速度似乎也没有那么奇怪了。“好了，Q，告诉我怎么用这个小东西。”邦德的声音让Q立刻振作起来。

“你只需启动电脑，甚至不用登录，直接把它插到USB接口就行了，”Q立即下达指令，手指热切地抓紧了键盘。“在那之后，除非有任何设计缺陷，它能自动入侵整台电脑。”

“那要是有设计缺陷呢？”

“我希望你在质疑我技术的同时能老老实实按照指示行动，”Q没好气地回答着，声音干巴巴得像沙漠一样，在难以发觉的边缘带着他被激怒的职业自豪感，“在我来到军情六处之前，我已经花了很多年来研究这个‘东西’。而且实际上，这是我得到这份工作的原因之一。”

“好吧，它好像在做点什么。”007微微上扬的语调听起来带着些好奇，这让Q不自觉地前倾，满腔迫切。邦德慢慢地解释道：“要么是这台电脑没有密码保护，要么是你这小东西动作太快了，我都没有看到它输入密码。”

Q抑制了欢呼的冲动。“到目前为止还不错。看来原始序列和初步的黑客代码都在正常工作。希望您很快就能拥有这台计算机的完全访问权，找到和下载我们需要的文件。”

“已经在这么做了。”

“这么快就成功了？”Q没想到自己的道具竟然如此有效。

“我……可能帮上了一点忙，”这是一个含糊的答案，Q隐隐约约听到邦德点击东西的声音。也许邦德喜欢Q的程度比他承认的要多，眼下他都破例多解释了一点东西，一点头发丝那么多的东西——可这是从一个将秘密藏在心底的保险箱的人口中说出来的，“其实还需要一些其他密码，但猜测这帮人的密码又是不什么难事。”

“不是什么难事？”Q机械地重复着，尽管他知道邦德看不到自己，他还是尽力控制着表情，只有一只不受控制的眉毛怀疑地扬了起来 。

“就像我知道你现在的密码是二进制的。考虑到你的左臂打着石膏，现在主要是单手打字，设置这个密码可能是为了方便起见。不过在那之前，你的密码很可能和国际象棋或编码命令有关，你喜欢这些东西。还有，M的密码是一种她喜欢的鸟的学名，不过我还没来得及猜出末尾的数字，”邦德不假思索地告诉Q，语气轻快到Q都能想象到对方甚至耸了耸肩，“我受过观察人的训练，并且在这方面算得上小有所成。没有人的密码是随机的，我可以肯定地告诉你军情六处的头儿及其军需官远比那些喜欢买卖人口的人要复杂得多了。”

Q愣愣地坐在原地，大脑空白，内心五味杂陈。“我总是低估了你。”他最后败下了阵来，在便条上写了什么然后递给了路过的手下——这是给M的，上面隐晦地提醒她大概得换个密码了。又或者完全切断邦德接触到她电脑的可能性，但即便如此007很可能一直试图嗅探它，尽管出于怎样的角度他都不应该、也不用知道它在哪里。

“那我就把这当作一种恭维了。”满足而低沉的声音又回来了，要是除去边沿的粗粝，它听上去很像某种猫科动物的呼噜声。接着，007突然转变了态度，语调变得冷静而专业——甚至接近尖锐。“和你聊天很有趣，Q，不幸的是我们可能不得不缩短时间。听起来有人想来找我玩玩，就是因为这种人的存在我才总是说一个房间不该只有一个出入口。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> [1]百慕大难题：此处为译者所选，原文“难题”。  
> [2]摩西分海：此处为译者所选，原文“避而远之”。


	6. 男孩与玩具

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 任务继续——Q发现007的服从能延展到何种地步。  
> 后来，他也发现了这个男人跳脱的职业精神是如何延伸的——结果却更让人困惑了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者唠嗑几句，不想看可以跳过。
> 
> 这一章的翻译对我来说十分煎熬……有一种心有余而力不足的感觉。不论是任务的紧张感和两人之间的性张力都完完全全是我的弱项，本来直接利索的文字在我的手下就成了老太太的裹脚布。
> 
> 所以经过深思熟虑之后我决定以后不会再向Truth太太要她其他文的授权了，毕竟我们行文风格完全不搭，翻译起来效率低下成果还不大好。这篇文我会努力翻完的，有时候翻累了会降落一点合我胃口的小甜饼和小刀片（通过那些你们大概能看出我本来的行文风格是什么样子的——直白点讲就是娇柔做作、沙雕味十足）。
> 
> 最后谢谢你的阅读，祝你幸福。

“我恐怕你很快就得做个选择了，军需官，”007的话轻巧极了，但Q可以透过屏幕看到邦德紧绷了起来。“你是想要你的电脑数据呢，还是想要一个没有弹孔的我？”

“我两个都要，007，”Q立即回击，语气里带着命令的意味，不过邦德到底服不服从那就只能听天由命了。尽管这位特工最近和新任军需官愈发默契，但Q依旧会在邦德老实地遵循自己的命令时感到惊讶。“如果你信任我的话就给我几分钟，我会将你完完整整、达成目标地带出来。”Q屏住了呼吸，手指在键盘上掠过，意识到自己说了“信任”这个词，可007到底有信任这种能力吗？007的生存技巧很大程度上依赖于一个事实，即他从来没有被蒙在鼓里背叛过。邦德在执行任务的时候，如果情况需要他会毫不犹豫地抛弃他人，因此他完全接受别人以牙还牙。

老实说，不执行任务的007和执行任务的007就是一个德行。

 Q紧张地通过安全摄像头的微粒分辨率观察着，而邦德则在电脑前略显焦躁地来回踱步——就在电脑和敌人即将涌进的大门之间，“你的小程序说还要五分钟，”007直截了当地告诉Q，“但如果我听到有人来，我可没那个时间去等。”

 “我会给你时间的。你现在就等待我的命令再移动，”Q的语调里带着不可置疑的肯定。他知道自己在做什么——他只是需要邦德来相信这一点。“我已经选择性地切断了不同部分的电源，并发出警报。追着你来的任何人肯定都以为你和你的分身同时出现在了三个地方。”

 电脑屏幕上的特工仍然全身防备着，所有的能量都精巧地埋藏在隆隆肌肉之下，等待着引爆。没有什么比看到这个金发碧眼的家伙吃惊地抖了一下更值得了。“我可能低估了你，军需官，”即使邦德站在门口摆出了随时出击的姿势，他也能带着迷人的幽默感，补充到，“不过呢，如果你的计划把我搞死了，我可是会纠缠着你不放的。”

 Q噗嗤一下笑了出来。“如果不是因为你有起死回生的特殊爱好，我会评论一下这种压根不可能的事情。你看看你的档案里都有多少份死亡证明了？别跟我讲你当自己在集邮呢。”

 “每个人都需要一个爱好。”Q仍然在大楼的安保系统上制造混乱——他编织一张杂乱的网，把名为007的蜘蛛藏在了中间——Q抽空瞥了一眼屏幕，邦德的枪已经举了起来，确保子弹会在任何人在穿门而过的那一刹那穿过对方的头颅。他矗立在那里纹丝不动，让军需官都想检查一下摄像头是不是卡了，但如果他仔细观察，他可以看到在那个人系在带着枪套的背带下，他的胸腔正在轻微地上下起伏。这得聚精会神才能观察得到。Q提醒自己邦德可以照顾好他自己，于是就回到了工作岗位上，拉响了更多警报，然后事不嫌大地入侵了外面的洒水计时器——接下来，只要看到有地方警卫的身影，他就当机立断地掐断那里的电源，确保没带夜视仪和手电筒的人会倒大霉。“还有多久，007？”

“你的程序显示2分37秒。我还剩多少时间？“ 

听到007略显怀疑的紧张语气，Q自嘲地哼了一声。“你当前处于军需官的保护下呢，007。你的时间足足够。现在，一等闪存盘下载完所有内容，我需要你立刻收回它，按照我的命令准确行动。做得到吗，007？”军需官以及几乎听到Q说话的所有人都屏住呼吸等待着，准备看看这臭名昭著、变幻莫测的007是否会服从命令。多所有人来说，通讯系统里传来的下一份答复无疑是一个解脱。 

 “好。”这个字是如此平淡，仿佛是平和的海面，你不知道下面是否暗藏玄机——但Q立即明白了邦德是什么意思，这是个谨慎的回应，不代表以后不会改变。不过这总比“不”要好上许多，而且如果邦德有什么更安全的计划，那么这个人也不会因为不按规矩办事而受责罚。

“不错。一拿到数据就准备行动，”Q像往常一样冷淡地说，他的眼睛同时监探着他的众多窗口和屏幕，直到他的大脑里形成了一张地图——一张布满了敌人目前位置和预计路径的地图。他用操纵傀儡的技巧，从容地改变了其中的一些轨迹，甚至燃起火花炸了一个闸盒来迫使其中的一个敌人变更路线，爆炸所带来的火势蔓延了半幢大楼。

“好了。”Q早就知道了：他用余光看到007离开了门边的岗位，从电脑里取出了什么东西。

尽管邦德步伐平稳、十分克制，但他依旧宛若一团极具破坏性的巨大能量。Q之前在其他的00特工身上看到过这样的步伐，它们代表了肾上激素的爆发，点燃了最纯粹的生存本能。在007身上，这种组合的效果就更加明显了，Q知道这个人不管自己有没有下达命令都会在一两秒后离开房间。“原路后退，在第一个拐角处右转。到达那个地点后请等待稍后的指示。自从你开第一枪，这栋楼就成了米诺斯的迷宫。”隐晦的谴责渗透在他的声音里，他将大部分精力放在监视的摄像头上，确保007道路通畅。“好了，现在进入左边的第二扇门。在武装部队到达之前，你还有20秒左右的机会。”

 邦德轻微的呼吸变化表明他听到了Q的话，军需官信息的精确性可能给他留下了深刻印象。这当然精准了，Q想到，就像邦德在特工中出类拔萃，Q在他的领域里说第二就没人敢称第一。为女王和国家而侦察、杀戮和偷盗是00特工的工作——而让他们安然回家则是Q的工作。“右边的楼梯间。我并没有办法监视那里，但自从你进入大楼后，我就没看见有人下楼去过。”邦德已经下了楼梯，一步三四级楼梯地快速行动着。他在楼梯间没有遇上任何麻烦，楼梯接着的长廊透过监控摄像头又暴露在了Q的视野下。Q有些分神地想要多久才会有人切断整栋楼的电源，希望黑暗能给他们带来任何好处。不过考虑到邦德像是装了夜视雷达一般，不论是行动还是开枪杀人都未受分毫影响，Q一点都不担心他。他当然希望能将大楼里的一举一动放在眼下，但看不到也没有什么大不了的，他依旧可以通过通讯装置听到007是如何在敌人意识到之前将对方击杀。 

电光火石间有什么抓住了Q的注意力，片刻之后一小部分技术人员似乎也意识到了这一点，愣在了原地。“邦德，停下！”军需官当即厉声说道，在座位上绷紧身体，然后震惊地看见那个强壮的身影真的停了下来，他像是被冻结在了原地，一只原本抓着枪的手微微抬起，距离门把手只有咫尺之遥。未等对方说些什么，军需官以一种不可轻视的声音继续道：“我需要维持原地，007。在我给出下一步之前不要移动。”

 “发生了什么，Q？”这不是个耐心的表现，对方压低了声音，像是在对Q耳语。

 “武装警卫，”Q撇了撇嘴，他现在很不高兴，这帮警卫竟然离他给邦德规划的路线这样接近，“我就说我之前没有开玩笑，这个地方已经被捅成了个马蜂窝。下次你要闯入某个地方时，我希望你能至少先靠近目标再开枪高调宣布你的到来。” 

“这不好笑，Q，”邦德嘶嘶地抱怨着，脚下一动不动。 

紧张与不安充斥着整个空间，除了偶尔的按键声或鼠标移动声外，Q支部陷入了死寂——与007兵在其颈的处境相呼应，他不得不待在原地，门的另一边是一片未知，门的这一边又危机重重。任何一个常年在刀尖上行走的人都不可避免地成为了一个控制狂，但现下是Q主导着一切，007只是站在那里，等着看他的生命在下一秒会走向何方。

或者它会在此终结。

 有那么一瞬间，Q忍不住想，妄图用细绳拴住闪电会不会就是这样的感受：恐惧它会不受控制地挣脱，手上的刺痛感像是有限的权力与暴力带来的短暂阴霾，若是没有这些束缚，对方的能力毫无疑问能造成骇目惊心的破坏，而别人却无能为力。Q飞快地瞥过007在屏幕上的身影，对方耸立在阴影之中，肌肉收紧，令人生畏，构成了一副力与美相交融的画面。他在等待着，等待着在针尖掉落的一瞬间制造出惊天动地的混乱。

 眼下，Q并不知道引爆这一切的针尖会是什么。也许就是他自己。 

不过谢天谢地，危险总算过去了，没有一个人意识到一门之隔的00特工。“走。现在。注意安静——虽然我知道你比起沉默更喜欢欢呼声和爆炸声——” 

“谢谢，Q，我想我明白得很，”007咬牙切齿地恶声反驳着，不过Q的嘴角却微微翘了起来，他看到特工再次行动了起来，而且声音低沉却不再紧绷。“其余的警卫在哪里？”

“这一点那一些，”Q确定其中的大部分人都离邦德太远，不能造成威胁——他已经引导着特工前往出口了。“有两个人会从相反方向经过你的位置，但如果你能做到轻手轻脚的话他们是不会发现你的。”

 “谁说我做不到轻手轻脚了？”邦德的幽默感又回来了——那种危险、双面的幽默感总让人联想到深夜床上的甜言蜜语。“我成功偷袭了你一两次，不是吗，军需官？”

 房间里传来了几声压抑着的噗嗤笑声，显然在听到邦德的评论后，一些记性好的技术分析师回想起了邦德曾经的偷袭。Q想过用反馈杂音干扰邦德的耳麦来作为惩罚，但随后就把这个幼稚的想法推到了一遍，真要实行的话说不定会适得其反——愤怒的007代表了危险。或许Q应该找出觉得这件事情好笑的员工，然后给他们的电脑送上一份病毒大礼包，直到他们真心实意地悔过或者是走投无路地求他帮忙修复电脑。这种形式的报复显然更具吸引力，并且不会带来任何的暴力风险。“让我们把注意力集中在这次任务上，007，”Q冷冷地将话题引了回来，“等你踏上英国的土地我们可以再来谈谈偷袭的应用与滥用。”

 “你真没趣，Q，”邦德揶揄地说道，过于熟悉的语气再一次让军需官脸红了。他轻轻地叹了口气，摇摇头，是该放弃和007密切合作了，这个人怎么用性作为武器对付任务目标之外的人呢。

 “恐怕‘有趣’从来就不在我的字典里——抱歉让你失望了，”Q决定用他最懒散、最平平无奇的语气回话，好像他甚至没有注意到007的声音中丝滑的暗流像鬼魂一样带给他脊柱自下而上的热意。“现在，向左拐。你马上就能完成任务，我已经叫下属跟当局交谈去了。这应该会阻止其他的追捕行动取得任何进展。”

 --

 

因为邦德是邦德，他最终还是成功从各路势力下逃之夭夭。事实上，他和当地警方发生了争执，以至于在随后的混乱中Q与他失去了联系——邦德的耳麦在嘎吱一声后陷入了永久的沉默。Q立即吩咐整个支部的员工征用附近的交通摄像头来追寻007的踪迹，可一切仍旧是一团糟，直到一个小时后007终于飘然出现。那个人看起来好得很，开开心心地开着一辆偷来的车，甚至在闯红灯的时候还对着交通摄像头露出了挑衅的微笑。Q因为特工的鲁莽冷哼一声，然后在任何人察觉之前抹掉了录像。邦德准时到达机场，顺利踏上了回国的飞机。

 事情到此算是告一段落了，Q支部的员工们陆陆续续开始收拾东西回家。精疲力尽的大脑们仿佛形成了实质性的电波，一阵一阵地传向Q。Q觉得它们十分让人分心，鉴于他自己仍没从成功让特工安全完成任务的高度成功中缓过神来。邦德预计还要晚些才能回来，而且这个人在报道之前总喜欢在国内搞一些麻烦（通常是到处乱睡、胡乱酗酒或在任何一个蠢到放他进去的赌场里潇洒快活），所以Q压根就没期望现在就能研究他的新道具为他们赢得了什么好东西。他知道他的黑客程序奏效了，这已经让他欣喜若狂——不过这也导致他在监督邦德任务的期间肾上激素一路飙升，看来今天晚上估计是睡不着了。Q在办公桌旁坐下来，着手处理一些在Q支部不知道积累了多久的文件，MI6空无一人，他被一片舒适的沉默包围着，黑暗渗透进来，灯光下不断移动的手指盈盈发光。

 时间一点一滴地过去，但Q没有任何概念，静谧之中的唯一声响就是他敲打键盘和轻击鼠标的声音，这样的动作让他渐渐释放了早先积压的紧张感和过剩的能量。不知道过了多久，门上突然传来两声轻敲，把Q吓得几乎从椅子上蹦了起来。它们在完全安静的环境里显得是如此突兀，声音大到像惊雷，Q猛然抬起头，发现门实际上已经被打开了——007卓越的开锁技巧让他没有发出一丝声响。“你是什么时候学会敲门的？”这是Q大脑里浮现上来的第一个问题，他看着黑漆漆的特工像一只沉默的大猫在Q支部里徘徊。 

“有人就这个事情给我好上了一堂课，”来者承认道，脸上没有任何悔意，尽管他很有风度地露出了略显恼火的神情，鉴于进门前先敲门的行动并没有在他的礼仪记录上留下任何加分，“那么对于一个外勤回来的探员来说，现在归还装备不算晚吧？“邦德慢慢地向Q走来，嘴角卷起了一个恶作剧般的微笑，这个微笑如此令人放松，以至于Q可以理解为什么有时候最警惕猜疑的目标也会放这个男人进入他们的房子。邦德是藏在在诱人包裹中的百万个惊吓。不过，就目前而言，Q认为邦德的表现只是条件反射——有时候邦德的面具是用来隐藏即将到来的混乱，有时候它们就像一个坏习惯，时不时地冒出来。所有人都有些不自觉的习惯，比如在紧张时咬嘴唇或者指甲。邦德有很多别的特工在外勤时才会有的习惯，当然他比大多数特工都运用的炉火纯青得多。 

“你用不着一结束任务就过来，”Q盯着邦德，试图弄清楚对方到底在干什么。大概这次不会太糟吧，毕竟007放松的样子看上去没有任何威胁，当然这也是不确定的。“我敢肯定，至少在明天中午之前，没人指望你会回到军情六处。” 

“好吧，也许我有预感你希望尽快看到你的道具，”007笑着说，开始卸下身上的东西陈列在Q的桌子上——先是他的枪，最后是一个不成形状的很可能是耳麦的东西。特工脸上还有一道粗糙的刮痕，从颧骨一直刮到耳边。毫无疑问，给特工俊美的脸上留下伤痕的人同时也把一件极具美学和科技感的装备变成了一团乱七八糟的电线。 

“007，你在完成任务的时候就不能不搞坏我的东西吗？”Q绝望地戳了一下桌子上耳麦的尸体。

 “嘿，至少我完完整整地回来了吧？”邦德坐在Q桌前的空椅子上，那里通常是犯了错的员工来再教育用的。从这个角度看到007真是又奇怪又荒谬，以至于Q扬起眉毛眨眨眼，不忍直视地收回了自己的视线。特工实际上十分的赏心悦目，四肢懒散地舒展着，发达的肌肉伸向前方，略显昏暗的光线徒增一份神秘感，让他愈发迷人。“你说如果我能做到这点，你会给我更多小玩具的。”

“嗯，我说过这个，不是吗？”Q沉思着，看在邦德至少做了一件不可思议的事上，他愿意给对方一点余地。也许，007有什么共通之处，比如在释放完一些能量之后能表现得更好，就像他上次任务中那样。这个特工现在看起来浑身轻松，像一头高傲的雄狮，懒惰地收获着他完美杀戮的回报。当这个类比让Q有点坐立不安。他看向别处，用一根手指在桌子上敲了敲。“不过，我还没有看到我给你的第一个玩具，所以除非你在飞往伦敦的飞机上把它给弄坏了，我希望你现在就把它还给我。供记录在案，如果你弄坏了那个闪存盘，我肯定不会怎么生气，顶多再往你身上扔一支爆炸钢笔。” 

这一威胁使邦德笑意更深了，他现在心情不错，没有必要一次次挑战Q的耐心——于是007的肌肉松弛了下来，微微前屈，从胸前的口袋里掏出了某样东西。他把它放在Q的手心里，脸上露出得意的笑容。“给你，军需官——跟你命令的一样，上面连一个划痕都没有。你看我都差点被子弹击中了好几次，这应该挺值得的吧？”

Q捏着闪存盘，激动地像个毛头小子，差点忘了00特工还在房间里。“好极了！”他欢呼着，抓着它一举扑向了电脑前，全然不在意桌子对面露出的兴味的表情。这个小个子男人已经插上了设备，动作迅速地启动了他的程序来阻止闪存盘继续之前的指令——把他硬盘上的资料窃取得一干二净。这两个项目都是他自己的个人发明，这些错综复杂的代码集合是他的多年心血。没过哪怕一秒钟，页面跳了出来，闪存盘豪不藏私地交出了所有数据。Q打开了几份文件，越看越兴奋，这可都是完整的、无损坏的一手文件啊！Q小声咕哝着自己的黑客技术是多么的天衣无缝，然后余光里注意到007站起来，绕过桌子来到他椅子的后面，这样他也可以看到Q滔滔不绝地在说什么。Q没有反对意见，他很自然地开始指出他所看到的情况，“基本来讲，这个程序的设计是为了侵入电脑可能有的任何防火墙，包括打开电脑的第一步——登录和密码。只要电脑有电，它就会传送我在闪存盘里埋藏的病毒，它们会像一窝白蚁一般侵蚀整台计算机。然后呢——“他指着屏幕上的文件，这些文件都是在007紧张备战时载入的。“——第二层编码被激活，开始搜刮符合预设搜索标准的所有数据。”

 Q没有料到邦德会跟上他的思路或者表现出有多大的兴趣，这个人现在俯身在他肩膀之上，随着他的话语轻微地点点头，蓝眼睛在电脑的冷光之下几近透明，像是智慧本身在对一切审视。“要是防火墙和密码再次出现，第一层编码可以被再次激活吗？”

 Q的脸上闪过一丝惊讶的微笑。“啊，当然了。从这个场景里抽离出来想想，一切就很简单了：要么它把试图阻止它的东西统统吃掉，要么它就把遇到的所有东西全都依样画葫芦。就因为这个，我甚至修改了闪存盘的存储容量。”

 “你这个厚颜无耻的小子，你都把他们的老巢都给搬光了，”邦德翻看着文件的数量，脸上得意的笑容愈发加深。在那一瞬间，他对Q产生了更加浓厚的兴趣，就像一个孩子在成年人无聊的会面之间，突然发现了梦寐以求的游戏。

 “好吧，我不会做到那种地步的——不过呢，是的，”Q带着傲气说道，对方蓝眼睛里所透露的赞许感到打心底的自豪与喜悦，“我基本上把所有有价值的东西全都偷走了。它们看起来都没有损坏，不过我还是得检查一下……”他抿着嘴，前倾向屏幕，运行了另一个程序。有高效的程序就没有理由手动检查，不是吗？

 令人震惊的是，邦德对这一切很感兴趣。即使Q埋头苦干、完全忽视了周围，他也没有离开，只是待在原地继续观察着，一只胳膊撑在Q的椅子后面，偶尔发出好奇的声音。紧随着的玩笑是由简短但信息量丰富的句子组成的——对邦德来说简短的，对Q来说丰富的。显然，007虽然不像他的军需官那样是一个黑客大师，但他提出的每一个问题都一针见血，他所显露出在计算机方面的天赋远远超出了Q对大多数军情6处特工的期望。当Q试图向他解释某些事情时，邦德有时会扯出一个假笑，然后做一些尖刻的评论，有时他只是轻哼着点头，像间谍一样把信息归档。有些事情从未改变。Q只是在炫耀他的拿手好戏，它现在是一个成熟的编程发明，而邦德的超乎预期知识对他来说就是圣代上的樱桃[1]。

 Q脑海中一条弦突然绷紧，微妙地僵住了——邦德这是在做什么？Q刚刚回答了007关于他们都窃取了什么资料的问题，而现在他为自己没有真的吓到跳起来而感到十分感激。Q的手指仍停留在键盘上，他迅速地眨了眨眼，低下头来，哦，是的，他没有出错，邦德的指节的确在军需官的身侧缓慢游动着。这个动作带着令人惊异的自然，Q谨慎地瞥了邦德一眼，发现对方仍专注地盯着屏幕，表现得对自己的行为浑然不觉。作为一个将自己的性暗示作为达到目的的武器的男人，邦德眼下似乎真的没有注意到手上轻微却亲密的小动作，这样的事实真是又古怪又令人不安。邦德一脸骄傲地看着他为军需官偷来的数据，弯曲的指节轻抚着Q的肋骨，微微地上下摆动，给Q带来一阵瘙痒感。

 在那一瞬间，Q的脑海里跳出了两个选项：一是指出邦德在做什么，然后制止他，二是假装什么都没有发生，随他去吧。鉴于这样的事情对于007来说十分罕见，并且也没有给Q带来什么生命危险，Q决定选择后者，毅然重新将注意力转回屏幕上。邦德没有注意到短短几秒里军需官的脑海里都闪过了什么东西，手指继续轻轻拍抚着。“嗯，很明显，军情六处对人口贩卖的假设是正确的——这肯定是商业交易，”Q打开了一个文件，指尖停留在屏幕上。军需官不动声色地哼了一声：“而且还搞得一点都不隐蔽。老实说，现在的罪犯……就算我们不抓他，他自己也会把自己坑死。”

 “军需官，小心让傲慢侵蚀了你的头脑，”邦德戏谑地斥责道，脸上再次浮现起迷人的微笑，“我们的工作是否轻松很大程度上取决于那些罪犯的愚蠢。”

 “在这种事上？才不是呢，”Q挑着眉，炫耀似的轻敲了一下闪存盘，“邦德，我是认真的——这能让任务变得更加安全。现在一切都是计算机化的，如果像你这样的特工们只需要找到电脑，然后把它塞进去，我想伤亡人数一定会大大下降的。”

 “风险仍然存在，”邦德提醒道，语气依旧平和，“总有人的手扣在扳机上，试图射杀拿着你的小发明到处乱跑的人。”他朝着Q的闪存盘点了下脑袋，两根手指警示般的敲了敲Q的肋骨。纤细的男人不得不努力保持呼吸，脑海里一片乱码不知道邦德到底想干什么。自己的抽搐竟然还没有引起特工的注意，这一定是个奇迹。然而，007又一次没有过度分析自己的行为，也没有给他们任何思考的时间。“这个东西总不会自己长腿跑到敌人的营地吧？” 

“好吧，007，你说的有道理，”Q叹了口气，承认道。他又一次感受到了邦德的触摸，对方的手指似乎带着超乎常人的温度，透过衣物一路渗透到他的皮肤。詹姆斯·邦德似乎体温偏高，这并没有让Q感到一丁点惊讶。真正令他吃惊的是，这并没有上升到超越正常员工专业谈话之外的东西。“不过，你必须承认，涉及到搬运非法文件时，这将为你我的部门省去许多麻烦。天知道我已经受够了指导009怎么用电脑。”

 “你不知道009依旧在为烤箱的发明惊叹不已吗？”Q能透过邦德的话语感受到对方的笑意，邦德离他的耳朵是那样近，让这个笑话升温成了一个温暖的小秘密——再一次在暧昧的边界徘徊。但他没有做任何停留，拉开了距离，仿佛刚刚只是错觉。“好吧，军需官，这很有趣，但我想有一位名叫苏格兰威士忌的大美人正在呼唤我——然后我想我们都需要休息，不过我打赌你肯定会熬个通宵。”

 Q慌了一下才意识到这话里并没有话。他结巴了一下，转身跟着007的后退来到书桌前，“嗯……呃……不。好吧，你可能是正确的。既然我们现在已经拿到这些数据了，我得尽快把它们归档。”

 “你的意思是你得好好研究研究你的新玩具，确保我没有弄坏它，”007咧嘴笑着，站立在他早先坐着的那把椅子旁边。

 “我还什么也没说呢，”Q不以为然地反驳道，眼睛依旧紧盯着屏幕。Q听到邦德发出了低沉、沙哑的笑声，然后注意到那个男人静静离开了这个房间，去往007私下里爱去的地方了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> [1]圣代上的樱桃：原文bonus，意为“额外令人高兴的事情”，此为译者所选。


	7. 斯芬克斯式神秘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q兴致勃勃地把他的发明介绍给了M，这深深愉悦了007。不过，在军情五处横插一脚后，所有的乐趣荡然无存。  
> 简单来讲：重回自由身的Q将和军情五处上演捉迷藏大战，不过最后还是被007找出来了。

Q一直工作到第二天中午，而邦德看起来跟往常一样精力充沛、风度翩翩。不过眼下两个人都在M的办公室里做任务报告，00特工带着某种欣喜而眷恋的眼神注视着滔滔不绝、手舞足蹈的Q。Q兴致盎然地随空比划着，描述着他在前一个晚上已经向邦德展示过的闪存盘。虽然他还打着石膏，但这丝毫不影响他的动作。

“它完全行得通，”Q尽力保持着专业的平稳语气，但字句之间仍夹杂着显而易见的兴奋，“就算007的任务结果不足以说明问题，我也已经对其进行了记录在案的所有测试，来看看其中是否含有任何隐藏的缺陷。”军需官挺直了腰板，板着脸辩护道：“事实证明我的代码是完美的。”

“别再谦虚了，军需官，你的谦虚让我们一文不值，”邦德终于忍不住咧嘴笑了起来，M警告地瞪了他一眼。这位00号特工的笑容夸张到不可救药，不过他似乎非常欣赏Q自信张扬的模样，这让他至少没有那么让人无法忍受。

“继续，军需官，”M最终放弃纠正她的00特工，将注意力重新集中在她微皱眉头的Q支部首脑身上。

“嗯？哦，好的，”Q也将他的注意力转移到手头的话题上，“我可以毫不谦虚地说这是我最好的作品之一。不论是在合法的市场还是其他的，你都不可能找到能与它为之媲美的东西。”Q的嘴角微微曲着，可能是一个抑制着的微笑，也可能不是。在眼镜后面，他的双眼带着斯芬克斯[1]式的神秘，让人难以辨认其中的情绪。“目前，我还掌握了唯一可以关闭它的程序。”

M的眉毛随着最后一句话稍稍扬起，到目前为止，尽管她没有站起来像Q兴奋地手舞足蹈，但她看上去的确对Q所说的一切很感兴趣。通常下军情六处的新军需长也是比较保守的人，但这可是他花了大半辈子研究的东西——当他说这个小东西工作起来去差别攻击时可不是开玩笑的。“邦德，你在实战中用过。你对此有什么看法？”

Q不得不屏住呼吸，不知道邦德到底会支持他还是让他阴沟里翻船——两者皆有可能，因为007和鲨鱼一样没有道德原则。尽管邦德在前天晚上表现出了明显的好奇与兴趣，但他完全有能力在Q的胜利成果中发现漏洞，然后毫无内疚感地将它扩大。不过现在，007除了懒洋洋地坐在椅子上什么都没做，冷静而自信地迎接着M的目光，擦亮的鞋尖像是晃动的猫尾巴一样翘起来，前后摆动着。然后他开口了，话语毫不费力地从他的舌尖滑落：“整个任务中唯一的麻烦是有人朝我开枪——Q的技术是操作中最顺畅的部分，诚实地讲。”邦德扬起了眉毛，而Q满脑子想的都是“诚实”二字竟然在007的字典里。邦德耸了耸肩，继续说道：“老实说那大概是最容易的情报获取了，我所做的一切就是把它插进电脑里然后在一旁等着。”

这话从技术上来讲不完全正确：邦德通过自己输入一些密码辅助了这个程序。不过，从Q对他的设备和程序的测试中，他知道邦德的帮助最多只是节约了几分钟的时间而已。也许007也知道这点，因为他闭上了嘴，慷慨地让Q的闪存盘披上所有的荣耀。听到邦德如此高度评价他的工作，Q真是大大松了一口气，心里充满了感激之情。对于一个可以在任务要求的情况下毫无一丁点心理负担就杀死队友的人来说，邦德也可能……对他有着奇怪的支持。这绝对是个复杂的人，Q完全理解为什么M多年前就已经放弃把他搞清楚了。

“那就是我要听到的全部，”M颔首，轻轻地点头。她的目光迅速转向Q，表情中透着一种被兴味微微温暖起来的光芒。“你是否需要运行更多测试？如果不用的话，我想知道何时才能批量生产——你怎么称呼这个？”

“瓦萨特[2]盘，”Q承认到这个让他喜悦和骄傲的名字，脸上带着些尴尬。余光里，他注意到邦德的面部微微抽搐，好像有什么东西刺到了他的耳朵。不过，那可能只是他脸上的刮痕在瘙痒。邦德很可能躲开了医疗部，自己或者根本没有治疗他的伤口。

“嗯，”M对这个陌生的名字没有下任何评论，“我同意你在合理的范围内调动所有必要的资源来进行生产。”

“我想再做几次测试——比如在几个任务中使用瓦萨盘，”Q恳请道，毫无障碍地缩短了闪存盘的名字，他的职业性兴奋也被姗姗来迟的自我控制给遏制住了。邦德饶有兴致的眼神让Q不由担心自己现在是否满脸通红，他之前表现太像一个在生日当天满嘴蛋糕的小孩子了！007的兴奋点显然跟正常人不一样，谁晓得他怎么能在步步惊心的敌人阵营中百无聊赖，又怎么被兴奋的宅男军需官给激发出了兴趣。“不过，当然，我会先复制一份的。在没有备份的情况下，将原型投放在任务中的风险过于高了。”Q有闪存盘的所有程序和病毒的副本，但偏执制止了他在多个实际设备中实践他的编译。他可不想这种技术落入他人手中。

随后，M又问了Q一些问题，对其发明的基本性能有了更深一步的了解，然后她便让军需官退下了。邦德依旧在M的办公室——可能是他还有一些任务中的实质情况需要报告。如果Q一直在场的话，他会听到M的声音一路拔高，变得甚至有些刺耳——007又惹恼了她。几乎每一个部门都在下同一个赌注，就是邦德到底能从M的办公室全身而退几次，然后最终被忍无可忍的M做成标本挂在墙上。Q知道这个赌注的时候可是惊讶了好几天呢。

尽管Q很想立刻重新投入到工作中去，但他……可能是从昨天开始就没吃过东西。在他全身心投入到00特工的任务中时，进食对他来说就是一种干扰，不过就算是在远程协助007之前，Q也不确定他是否吃了个三明治还是仅仅喝了杯茶。现在，在一个通宵的编码和测试后，Q不得不承认他的大脑和身体都濒临崩溃。在M的办公室里，他靠着过剩的肾上激素保持亢奋，但即使那样他的左手手臂依旧隐隐作痛，多方考虑下，Q决定比起径直前往Q支部，茶歇室是一个更好的选择。

Q不记得他上一次使用茶歇室是什么时候了，里面的库存少的可怜。冰箱里的食物要么贴着名字要么写着“敢偷便砍头”的威胁（或者是远在Q进入军情六处之前就已经过了保质期），最后Q决定用遗忘在壁橱角落的茶罐泡点茶。Q凑在杯子旁，让明显低于标准的佛手柑香味充盈着他的鼻腔。就在此时，他的背被碰了一下，把他吓了一跳。“军需官又在喝茶了？”这句低沉的评论里充满了笑意，007成为了空旷的茶歇室里第二个会呼吸的生物。

Q突然绷直了身子，但很快就双眼一翻，恢复了常态。他挑剔地抿了一口茶，伸出左手试图去够方糖，余光注意到007紧锁在他的身上，似乎想把他的一举一动全部记录下来，以便稍后作用。Q一边试图将寡淡的茶味用工业甜味覆盖，一边冷淡地回答：“当唯一的选择是一年前就已经过期的橙子酸奶时，有茶喝已经很不错了。”

邦德眨了眨蓝眼睛，似乎接受了这个回答，他出乎Q意料转过身来，打开了冰箱。如果Q的照片式记忆依旧在正常运作的话，他本可以提醒道他不记得冰箱里有任何东西贴着“詹姆斯”的标签，但最后军需长只是喝了一口茶，00特工什么的就随他去吧。

一秒钟后，詹姆斯手里拿着一个三明治站了起来，Q看都不看就知道那谁的。“007，我相信这个三明治属于一个叫‘布莱恩·霍兰德’的人，”他严厉地控诉着。

“是的，但我相信今天开始度假的那个人也叫布莱恩·霍兰德，”007平静地反驳道，他一只手拿着三明治，另一只手绕过Q，轻巧地将茶杯从他的手里抽了出来。在Q皱起眉头之前，邦德又笑着把三明治塞进了他的手心。007的微笑是Q见过最为迷人的，眼睛蔚蓝如天空，里面狡黠地闪烁着。“我想他不会怪我的。”

Q的视线徘徊在手中的三明治和面前的金发00特工之间。“这可是偷窃，”Q觉得有必要提醒邦德他行为的定义，以防对方忘记了，虽然他很可能完全不在乎。

“布莱恩两周内都不会回来，你确定到那时他还会想要他的三明治吗？”邦德挑起了眉毛，辩论道。

这听上去过于合理了，所以Q机智地绕开了话题：“你怎么连别人的假期都了解得这么清楚？”

问题的奖励是个尖锐的微笑，每当Q给邦德带来惊喜时，他的双眼里总会闪现惑人的光芒。007把重心移到一条腿上，靠着柜台半坐着，双臂懒散地交叉于胸前，口若悬河地回答道：“因为我是一名00特工，而且非常优秀。”

“有时候过于优秀了，”Q咕哝着说，这个答案简单粗暴，却又说了大实话。于是Q撕开了三明治的塑料包装，尝试性地咬了一口。他的目光依旧停留在007身上，尽管他知道这并不会带来什么不同：这个人仍然好好地呆在他个人的空间里，离他只有一英尺远——如果设想成立的话，面对一个像邦德的男人，这样的距离是十分危险的。不过，此时此刻，特工似乎只是看着Q就满足了，随意地拿着已经被军需官遗忘的茶杯。最后，Q实在忍受不了这种诡异的尴尬，埋头苦吃三明治，咀嚼和吞咽带来的满足感让他终于意识到自己的身体有多么渴望正常的进食。即使他的手指十分灵活，手臂上的石膏依旧是个麻烦，不过过不了多久他就能把这个狗屁东西给拆了。这个想法让Q感到十分雀跃，他甚至闭上了眼睛，幻想着双手编码的流畅感。

“到底是什么样臭屁的自大狂会以一个意为‘存放垃圾’的拉丁语来命名他的拿手项目？”邦德突如其来的好奇打断了Q的思绪。

Q几乎被满嘴的火腿和面包噎住了，他猛烈地咳嗽起来，差点以为自己会被噎死，努力把落到气管的食物给清出去。007慢慢向前推进，一只手轻柔地扶着他的肘部——起初Q以为007好心地防止他的军需长倒下，但看到特工憋笑憋得有多夸张以后，他当机立断地把这个善良的猜测丢进了科莫多龙的嘴里。事实上，直到Q恢复呼吸，邦德还在咯咯地笑，温暖的拇指在Q的二头肌两侧摩擦着。“军需官，是我说错了什么吗？”他道貌岸然地问着，似乎将黄油放到他的嘴里都不会融化似的，”你突然就有点站不稳了。”

“你怎么能脸不红心不跳地说那种话？”Q斥责道，“以及你是怎么知道那个词的意思的？”如果眼神有实质的话邦德大概早就被Q射穿了。Q的脸上带着令人惊讶的大胆和指责，考虑到他的手臂仍被一个以暴力与暗杀为生的人轻柔但无法挣脱地抓着——Q看到过这只手在任务期间是如何轻巧地收紧、转动，然后便折断了敌人的骨头。Q的骨头还在愈合中，毁掉医生们的辛苦工作显然不是什么好主意……但他还是坚持顶撞着某特工，“你又不说拉丁语。”

“你又是怎么知道我不会说拉丁语的呢？”

“你的档案里明明白白地写着。”

“我的档案还说我的智商只有100呢，”邦德后退了一步，再次交叉双臂，挑衅地说道，脸上的微笑转变成了什么更为戏谑狡猾的东西。事实上，不——再想一想，它还是和往常一样恶趣味。就在刚刚，游戏局面发生了改变。

电光火石间，Q想起了M对他说过邦德在智商测试中撒谎的可能性。Q一边揣测地盯着邦德一边咬下最后一口三明治（在呛进气管一些之后，三明治似乎没有原先那样美味了），小心谨慎地开口道：“100正是我记得的。”

邦德有点屈尊俯就地点了点头，动作和眼神鼓励Q进一步思考。“来吧，Q，”它似乎在说，诱惑般地在他面前挥动着神秘的面纱。不过，Q没有上钩。相反，军需官一边摇了摇头一边向上推了下眼睛，一把将茶杯抢了回来：“我仍然认为你不会说拉丁语。”

“你是说关于那个词的定义……”邦德的双臂收紧了一些，身体弯曲前倾。他低下头，带着压迫感的口吻说道，“我说错了？”

“我是说，如果你能在一次智商测试中获得105，在下一次测试中获得104，然后获得103、102、101，最后一直是100，那么你肯定会用谷歌搜索，”Q的声音中不带一丝感情，干涩得宛若撒哈拉沙漠。他又喝了一口已经凉掉的茶，面上的表情有些微妙：糖在底部凝结了。邦德也正好横在他和茶壶之间。

而且依旧兴致勃勃。

“如果我像你想象的那样聪明——当然我并不是在承认这件事，”邦德竖起一根手指，“那我为什么还要向电脑求助呢？”

“好吧，”Q叹了口气，翻了个白眼以示自己消散的耐心，然后放下了茶杯。他把注意力集中在邦德身上，表情镇定——对于每天都要面对一帮群魔乱舞的特工的军需官，这可是必修课——说道：“看着我的眼睛，告诉我你会说拉丁语。”

“我会说拉丁语，”邦德完全按照Q的指示，蓝眼睛剔透得像水晶一样，倒映着Q的身影，里面带着一丝评估的意味。不论语气还是表情都真诚得让人找不出差错。

三秒钟之后，Q又拿起杯子，绕过邦德去拿他身后的水壶。“不。你在撒谎。你知道问题出在哪里吗？你的谎言听上去从来比真话要可信多了。所以如果你设法让自己听起来更……不可信一点……说不定我就信你了。”Q坦诚地解释着，同时给自己倒了些热水。对于007的威吓，他已经习惯成自然了，所以在邦德转身看向他时，他都没有注意到自己差点撞上了对方的肩头。

在长时间的沉默之后，邦德用一种无法解读的语气说道：“你应该清楚，不是所有人能分辨出我什么时候在说谎的。”

“我知道。”Q耸耸肩，意识到他得再一次放入正确浓度的方糖。可能最终他会把军情六处的方糖补给全都用光。“公平地说，大部分时间我也分不清楚。但有时候你看起来好得太过头了，这是我辨认你是否说谎的唯一办法。”方糖在冒着热气的水中渐渐融化，Q抬起头来，凌乱的头发下面眉毛高高扬起，他眨了一下眼睛，“所以你真的不懂拉丁语吗？”

“不会比任何人期望得要多——不过这个词听起来像拉丁语或希腊语之类的，”007的答案不同了，但语调只有一点点微弱变化。事实上，如果Q再进一步地审查，他会发现自己把这两个混淆了：谎言和真相，真相和谎言。这就像是在夜空中观察一颗发着微弱光亮的星星，人们在斜角时能发现它的身影，可一旦直视便荡然无存。尽管如此，这个小个子男人还是依靠其薄弱的直觉，决定他终于让这个不可预知的男人说了实话。茶水又到了可以入口的程度，邦德也决定和他的军需官重新有一句没一句地闲聊，而Q则从他挖掘出的小小真相上得到了强烈的胜利感与满足感。

\--

 

保守的来说，接下来的几天里Q忙成了一个陀螺。制造瓦萨盘所涉及的技术和代码（Q通常就用VAS标记它，若有人问起的话，他就解释说这代表了“病毒攻击系统Viral Attack System”）都十分复杂精妙，需要只有Q能够完成的大量工作。幸运的是，进行中的任务都处于平静期，只有一个00特工偶尔会打电话来叫他帮忙擦掉摄像头里的尾巴。这些对于Q来说都是背景噪音，他更专注于完成眼前的工作。

瓦萨盘的存在显然不会永远是军情六处的秘密：像这样危险而诱人的创新很快就引起了军情五处的注意。来自军情五处的代表们彬彬有礼、举止得体，对于M是出于礼貌才放他们进来的事实心知肚明，所以只要表露出一丝挑衅，军情六处的全体员工都会欢呼着把他们丢出去。然而，他们层出不穷的问题依旧让Q心烦意乱，甚至到了恨不得跟007打交道的地步——至少这个人还知道安静为何物，虽然每次他不说话的时候总是在用眼神做着什么解剖工作。Q嫌弃地把这个想法抛到一边，提醒自己军情五处的员工（不管他们的问题多么愚蠢）总归比杀人特工要好上几百倍。最终，Q接受了调查，容许着旁人在他工作时一刻不停地监视着他。他意识到，如果不是在军情六处，他所做的事情很可能被视为国家威胁，因此，如果不是彻底的谨慎和恐惧，一些好奇心是可以忍受的。

石膏终于被取掉了，Q高兴到懒得去追问为什么这比计划还早上了两天。如果他没有完全投入到工作中，他可能会意识到，这要么是让军需长充分利用他的双臂，要么是避免他最终抓狂地自己把石膏给扒了——他显然有这个本事。不过，他四肢恢复正常的极度喜悦被某些生活上的插曲冲淡了一些：马库斯终于被Q愈发古怪（和漫长）的工作时间给惹恼了。在事情发生的很久之前Q就已经看到了结局，每次他的男朋友好不容易拨通“伊森”的电话时，他总是忍不住地抱怨。所以在马库斯提出分手的时候Q反而松了口气，虽然他不得不承认他有些想念有个便宜男友。Q并不是一个热衷于交往的人，但他没那个闲心去当和尚。

这似乎为这段日子的一路下坡定下了基调。M出于专业礼貌，向军情五处的一些人介绍了Q的项目——这个女人在她想的时候也是可以做到平易近人的。可问题就出在这里，因为军情五处那帮员工缺乏闭嘴意识，“一些人”变得越来越多。没过多久，Q就愤怒得发现自己被当成了某种马戏团的杂技小马和严厉受审的犯人的结合。似乎每个人都在担心新的瓦萨盘会带来负面影响，当然，Q承认他们的担忧有理有据，因为他创建的东西基本上没有任何防火墙和密码能够阻挡，但是他希望人们能多给他一点信心。毕竟，Q和周围的所有人一样忠于女王和国家，统治世界的想法从表面上来看是很有趣的，但要是真的长期执行的话，压力也是不得了的，Q表示他对这种东西没有兴趣。

真正的麻烦是已经有七个人跑来问Q电脑的安全系统需要多强才能不受他程序的影响。事实上，除了Q自己准备的那一套程序他也不知道有什么其他东西能做到这点，但那帮人要么是不相信他，要么压根就不想听。所以，被逼急了的军需官决定不再多费口舌，当又有一个蠢货来打扰他时，他甚至手上工作不停，头也没抬地呵斥道：“你为什么不去把你自己的电脑带过来？我相信那一定装了最高的安全系统，而我手头正好缺电脑来进行跟多的测试。”

在那之后，Q被当成了面目狰狞的食人鱼，不巧奇迹般地学会了上岸捕猎，以及运用电脑。

当他抓到正式会议即将召开的风声时，Q最终将其称之为“放弃”，在会议里他肯定会被拷问项目里的每一微米细节。M已经尽了最大的努力为他进行干涉，但一切只是火上浇油（她看起来已经预料到这样的结果了），短时间内Q不会得到任何安宁。事实上，他很确定，之前跟他交谈过的一些人恨不得现在就想把他抓起来，顺带烧掉他所有的文件。

军需长受够了，老实说他也被逼到了极致，于是他点了几下鼠标锁住了正在进行的工作，然后打包跑了。他看起来很像个逃兵，但他更愿意将这种行为称为战略性撤退。这种撤退持续了多长时间取决于M要花多久才能搞定军情五处沉迷妄想的傻子，和他们萎缩大脑不断送到舌尖上的问题。

如果后来有人问起这件事，军需官并没有擅离职守——在任务中，他见证过数不清的政治局势走下坡路，这让他学会了留意哪怕是最微小的细节，例如在Q支部发生什么状况时确保自己在附近。所以他去了车库综合楼，Q支部只在进行大型项目时才会公之于众的地方。通常情况下，Q喜欢呆在计算机中间，因为这些才是能和他交流的东西，不过这不代表他在车辆间就不得心应手了。因此，当人们满军情六处抓他去开会时，他把寻呼机丢得远远的，关掉了他自己设计的跟踪系统，窝在停在地下的阿斯顿马丁里，渡过了接下来的半个小时。

这辆车跑起来有点小问题，可能是由于Q对它进行了过多的更新与修改。瓦萨盘是他的亲儿子，不过阿斯顿马丁也算是位老情人，Q在对其进行改头换面的过程中总能发现无穷的乐趣。尽管这辆车仍旧保持着它原本的外观，但它的内在完全媲美弗兰肯斯坦的怪物[3]。要是它真被开出了车库，Q才该震惊呢。但测试新东西总归是有趣的——隐藏的武器，一打烟雾弹， （理论上）一个按钮就能从车位释放的暗器。或许他应该庆幸这并不是他为大众所知的项目，毕竟这会让他看起来真的跟疯狂科学家没什么两样了。

时间一分一秒地过去了，依旧没有人找到藏在车里的Q，这让他放松了许多，按耐不住地钻到方向盘后面，屏住呼吸将其启动……“太棒了！”当引擎发出咆哮声时，他小小地欢呼起来，要知道这辆车在之前的测试里总是很不给面子地一口气都不喘。听着马达的声音，Q的脸上露出了得意和满足，完全放松了下来。

在没有任何预料的情况下，一只手突然从座位后面伸出，捂住了Q的嘴，将所有潜在的惊叫声全都扼杀在了摇篮里。根据自己所受不多的训练，Q知道他必须采取行动。他试图向后扇去，可攻击者显然比他更为训练有素，空出来的一只手宛若老虎钳一般扣住了他的手腕。Q僵住了，被对方惊人的速度吓得心口一跳，他气喘吁吁，不明白这个人是怎么攻入军情六处的心脏，忐忑地等待着下一步会发生什么。

然而，奇怪的是什么都没发生。Q锁紧了眉头，被挟持的手上的手指疑惑地抽搐着。过了一会儿，捂住他嘴巴的手慢慢地滑开了。长满老茧的手指抵着他的下巴，在他的喉咙处找到了一个新家。它们并没有威胁地握紧他的脖子，只是温柔地摩擦着光滑的肌肤。Q好像从后视镜里看到了一抹愉悦的蓝色。

“邦德，”Q尽量在肾上激素飙升时保持声音的稳定，“从我车上下去。”

“事实上，这是军情六处的车。”邦德稍稍移动了一下身子，以便Q能从后视镜里更清楚地看到他，脸上带着傲慢的半笑，眼睛倾慕地扫视着车厢。“此外，我还以为马库斯全包了你的交通呢。”

“马库斯最近变得有点爱管闲事和粘人。就跟你一样。我希望你现在能意识到你跟变态跟踪狂没有什么区别，”Q毫无保留地指出，并不指望这能影响到邦德的性格。

他希望渺茫的样子十分明显，007温和地对视着他的眼睛，补充道：“我实际上也是一个连环杀手，不过我为此付出了代价。”他的手指仍然悠闲地曲在Q的皮肤上，慢慢缩紧，刚好陷进Q的脖子里，手指之间的皮肤微微凸起，这让Q的心狂跳不止。邦德只是目不转睛地看着，丝毫不为自己给他人带来的干扰而感到任何忧虑。

Q叹了口气，把翻涌直上的怒火压了下去，已经对邦德的下一步计划有了个粗浅的预测：Q不确定特工是否会对他施暴，但他知道这个人超强的反应能力，而且通常情况下，你越是挣扎着摆脱掉一条蛇，它反而越是会咬你。与007打交道的秘密就是保持冷静。说实话，迄今为止Q除了这个没有发现其他任何有效的方法。“是什么风把你刮到这里来的，007？我想这回不是因为我的私人生活了吧。”

随着Q语气的缓和，邦德也松开了手，他向后靠去，找了个舒服的位置，同时接受了对方的指示，“M派我来接你。好像是要开什么会议。”

Q呻吟起来。“哦，天哪，我在捕食性食物链里的地位什么时候又上升了？”他的前额戏剧化地抵着方向盘上，“既然M都得派00特工来抓我了，我想我现在至少得在‘恐怖分子’这个级别吧？”

“实际上，M只是觉得我知道你在哪里，”邦德被Q装腔作势的表演逗笑了，暴力的所有潜在暗示也在这份愉悦中一并收回，“她似乎意识到我一直在监视你。”

好奇心在恐惧与退缩下打转，Q抬起头在座位上转过了身来。他注视着邦德的眼睛——当邦德发现军需长全神贯注地盯着他时，那双眼睛谨慎地眯了起来——率直地问道：“你会留意军情六处的所有新雇员吗？”

“我会密切关注任何有意思的人。别担心，军需官，我相信你那闪亮的新面孔迟早会消失的。”语毕，邦德在Q问他更多问题之前下了车——尽管Q依旧盯着他看，困惑地苦恼于他“闪亮的新面孔”怎么还没有消失。都过去这么久了，像007这样喜新厌旧的人应该早就对他厌烦了才对。不过Q没有再进一步思考这个问题，特工绕到驾驶员的一侧为Q打开了车门， 他的动作带着一种让人魔怔的魅力，Q在任务期间已经看过了无数次。就当是一次练习，Q想试着看穿这一切，可邦德的面具可不仅仅是带在表面：它们与他融合在一起，宛若白水里的墨汁难以分离，毫无疑问，即使是007最大的敌人也无法在这件盔甲下窥探分毫。它使007成为军情六处历史上最优秀的特工，也使得他成为了一个谜一样的男人。

“你是准备冲着我皱一天的眉头还是跟我走？”邦德问，显然是准备用激将法让军需官动起来。

Q从车里跳了出来，没有避开上前扶住他的手，毕竟避开邦德显然过于费劲了。007收紧了他的手，然后放开，落在他的身侧。Q自我催眠地无视了对方脸上微妙的笑意。“见鬼，我讨厌开会，”Q深吸一口气，挺直肩膀，大步走了出去。虽然他听不到007的脚步声，但他知道那个危险的人依旧跟在他的身后。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> [1] 斯芬克斯： 最初源于古埃及神话，也常见于西亚神话和古希腊神话中，但斯芬克斯在各文明的神话中形象和含义都有不同。  
> [2] 瓦萨特：Vasatre，拉丁文，意为存放垃圾。  
> [3]弗兰肯斯坦的怪物：玛丽·雪莱的小说《科学怪人》里被疯狂科学家弗兰肯斯坦制造出的怪物。


	8. 麻烦制造者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q终于去开会了——然后勉勉强强存活了下来。  
> 邦德开始频繁造访Q的公寓——然后总的来说Q也从中存活了下来。

会议进行得和Q担心的一样糟糕——很明显，军情六处年轻军需官的姗姗来迟并没有安抚任何人的情绪，而且与会人员在听说军需官是被一名00特工护送过来的时候更加怀疑不安了。在某一瞬间，Q都想让007留下来陪他，或许只是因为他恨不得让坐在会议室里的人再紧张一些。然而，这是Q要面对的行刑队，不是邦德要面对的——而且，除此之外，这个男人可能会从中获得过多的享受。会议室内已经足够风起云涌了，不应该再丢一个完全不道德的00特工在里面捣乱。

在接下来的三个小时里，军情六处的军需官从他的技术一路被盘问到了他的过去，巧合的是他的技术就是他过去的一部分。当他承认在进入军情六处之前就已经着手研究这个闪存盘时，在座的各路官员像是被当头浇了一盆新鲜的狗屎，要不是M在场的话他估计当即便被当作恐怖分子给逮捕了。带着微乎其微的耐心（在跟这帮高级官员交谈时耐心总是必要的），Q解释着他研究技术的目的从不是为了叛国，M也很快证实了他的说法，表明军情六处早先已经意识到了他的举动——事实上，感谢这些举动，是它们引起了军情六处的注意，为军情六处带来了这样一位有价值的军需官。让Q带着他极度敏感但蕴含极大潜力的项目进来，也是军情六处对他小小的奖励。

可问题是，Q清醒地意识到有用和危险从来不在天平的两侧——它们两个更像是正比关系。

在与特工们一起工作了这么长时间（尤其是007）之后，Q的容忍力已经达到了世上只有寥寥几人能够与之匹敌的境地，但这场会议依旧把他逼到了崩溃的边缘。最后，M强硬地收了场，说只要她还在军情六处，谁都没有这个权力威胁撤掉她军需官的职。会议厅里一片沉寂。从身型来看，M并不是一个强壮威严的女人，但她的内在是一条喷火龙，没人有胆量感受她的熊熊烈焰。

房间里渐渐冷清了下来，Q疲惫地瘫在椅子里，觉得自己刚从烤火架上下来。M走了过来，用近乎怜悯的声音说：“回家吧，军需官。天知道今天已经够狗血的了，我不想让我的军需官在我们进行如此高精度的项目时筋疲力尽。”

“所以你不担心我用它统治世界？”Q的玩笑里带着一种疲倦的病态，他抬头看着自己的上司，觉得自己所剩不多的幽默感也在这三个小时里被榨干了。

M哼了一声。“我只担心邦德又自说自话地决定烧毁莫斯科。他是挺危险的，但他能做的有限，而且你比他表现得好多了。”

现在轮到Q发出一声干笑了，他揉了揉太阳穴，在过去的至少一个小时里，那里一直在突突地刺痛，“我不知道我是不是应该感到荣幸，我竟然能和军情六处历史上最具破坏性的00特工相提并论，但是我很高兴听到你并不觉得我会制造国家级的混乱。”他揉了揉眼睛，把眼镜往上推了推，意识到自己比连续工作了两天还要疲乏。“我想我可以按照你的建议回家。”

“建议？”Q看都不用看就知道M的眉毛抬了起来，“军需官，这是命令。回家去。就算没有你Q支部也可以正常运行一天的。”

* * *

  
  
Q浑浑噩噩地回到了自己的公寓，记不起自己是怎么搭上地铁和出租车的，他觉得自己与僵尸的唯一区别就是他还能呼气 。没有马库斯不停地发短信感觉相当不错，空无一人的寂静房间是一种安慰，Q踹掉鞋子，把钥匙扔在桌子上，准备去洗澡。今天充满了压力，现在Q除了把它们像刷掉一层皮一样冲掉什么都不想做。褪尽衣服，将水调到滚烫——他最喜欢他公寓的一点就是其淋浴器有力的水压，和它加热的速度——纤细的年轻人站在淋浴喷头下，感受热水拍打着皮肤。他的头发被打湿了，紧贴着头皮，水从他的额头开始，从他的睫毛滴落，顺着他鼻翼两侧和下巴流下。他抹了一把脸，手指插在湿发间向后推去。  
  
他反省后不得不承认这一天过得还不赖。尽管不断的审讯破坏了瓦萨盘的工作乐趣，但他至少跑到车库给自己放了个小假，阿斯顿马丁总是可爱的伙伴。等Q把自己清洗干净后，他细细回顾着，惊讶地发现甚至连邦德的伏击都没有让这段记忆逊色多少。Q不是特工，但作为特工们的主要管理者，意味着他非常熟悉他们的各种怪癖和策略，因此知道要从观察中学习。值得庆幸的是，他很少需要在生死关头使用自己的观察技能——相反，他一般在闲暇时思索他观察到的事物，试图从中学习到什么。考虑到邦德的危险性，Q猜测他是对方“最爱玩具”名单上的头号人物。他不禁想知道，在他之前的其他人到底是如何幸存下来的。如果那个男人的可怕程度能降低至少一半，那么无人能够抵抗得了他。  
  
Q洗完澡，遗憾地关掉了水龙头，知道自己再泡下去会变成一个深红色的李子。水蒸气让房间保持着足够的温暖，使得裹着毛巾从淋浴间出来的一路还不算太过折磨。当他用毛巾擦拭湿漉漉的脑袋时，他发誓自己闻到了烹饪食物的气息。  
  
想都没想，他就被自己的认识击中了，他呻吟着，草草擦干身子套上衣服。“为什么老是我……”Q迅速离开浴室，一边头疼地自言自语着，一边朝着不远处的厨房走去——那里的灯亮着，汤的香味悠悠地飘散开来。“邦德，你又在我家干什么呢！” 还没等走过转角去看一眼厨房他就大喊了起来。  
  
“你的厨房里几乎没有吃的东西。你到底是怎么存活下来的？”007毫不受影响地回应道，他弯腰探索着Q荒芜的冰箱，半边身子笼罩在冰箱的冷光中，而另半边则披着一层炉火的柔光。他没有打开头顶上的灯，当然了，邦德总是喜欢活跃在影子之中。  
  
“邦德，”Q又重复了一遍对方的名字。他站在厨房的边缘，双手抱胸，不耐烦地轻点着一只脚。  
  
特工依旧无视了Q最初的问题，他直起了身，从冰箱门后探了出来，微微歪过头，带着好奇问道：“你怎么知道不是马库斯而是我的？”  
  
“马库斯即没有我家钥匙也不会撬锁，”Q简短地回答，固执地又问了一遍早先的问题，“你在这里做什么？”  
  
“做饭。或者说尝试做饭，考虑到你整个公寓里一共只有五种食材。”  
  
“整个……？”Q感觉自己有点窒息，不知道这是否只是一种修辞手法。Q睁大的眼睛在镜片后忽闪着，试图消化这样一个事实：一个多管闲事的00特工，不仅第二次闯入了他的公寓，还在里面翻来翻去地寻找做饭的食材。“你真是个该死的疯子。”  
  
邦德嘴角带着一抹难以察觉的诡异微笑，他平日里冷冰冰的双眼正愉快地闪烁着，双臂搭在还开着的冰箱门上，目不转睛地看着Q。“显然是的。要不要再加上一个‘好厨子’的标签？”  
  
“你为什么在我的厨房里？”  
  
“现在就想着把我赶出去了，Q？”这是一个充满挑战感的回答，里面带着的温度让它听上去十分和善诱人，但同时又有着足够的棱角来提醒Q他成功的机会还没有一颗芝麻大。他猜想，实际上，007只是想用他的语气来表达前一种特质，但Q已经太了解他了，完全明白这其中的潜台词。  
  
Q决定顺从邦德发出的警告，就像服从于一个等待着猎物自投罗网的陷阱。他闭上嘴，慢慢地走进厨房，坐在餐桌旁，一只手抓着另一只手的小指，周遭奇异的氛围让他有些不知所措。这一切不现实得像一场妄想：冲凉后，一个00特工在他的公寓里做饭。邦德对于Q的沉默十分满意， 他移到了灶台前，冰箱门依旧大开着，很显然，他对别人东西的关心程度跟他对别人的关心程度不相上下。Q叹着气站了起来，来到冰箱前，扫了一眼里面都少了什么东西，然后把门合上了。“你在煮什么？”Q终于按耐不住自己的好奇问出了这个问题。他踮起脚尖，伸长脖子，试图越过邦德宽阔的肩膀看看炉子上都有什么。  
  
一只蓝眼睛向后瞥着，在光线不足的情况下折射出冰冷的光。“害怕我会毒死你，军需官？”  
  
“我更担心你在用过期的东西做饭。我一般就吃外卖，所以不能保证家里食物的安全性。”恍惚间他想起了军情六处的茶歇室，他家的情况只会有过之而无不及。他深吸了一口气，闻到了香料的味道。“我竟然有罗勒？”比起疑问这更像是惊异。  
  
邦德的肩膀轻轻抽动着，Q听到对方胸腔里发出了沉闷的笑声，那人只是笑，什么都没有回答。显然，007不仅在Q的房子里的某个地方找到了罗勒，还把他的厨房摸了个一清二楚，不必多想就找到并打开了餐具橱。“要碗吗，军需官？”他问道，脸上洋溢着恰如其分的迷人微笑，宛若一幅由大师绘制的精美画作。  
  
“难不成我用手吃？”Q小声嘀咕着，已经放弃了解情况怎么会到这种地步的。然后他叹了口气，把头向后一仰，听天由命地说道：“是的，请给我一个碗。虽然我依旧不知道你怎么见鬼地来到我的厨房，但既然你在使用它，我想我有权享用你的一些劳动成果。”  
  
“你应该把门锁好一些，”邦德轻快地回答道，将碗和汤匙放在了桌上。Q忽略了他肩上不必要的摩擦感，把它和邦德其他古怪而自发的行为一并归在了一起。  
  
“我是不是得给M报告一下，好让她来教你如何尊重个人空间和个人隐私？”Q最后这样说道。  
  
邦德在厨房里四处走动，他脚步听上去有点距离，直到Q突然在自己耳边感受到了湿热的气息，一股愉悦的温暖让他神经直跳、浑身僵硬，“那如果我告诉你其实我也去她家玩过呢？”  
  
“太惨了……”Q呻吟着，恼羞成怒地捏了捏鼻梁，将自己的身子从007温暖的笼罩中挪了出来。这个男人和往常一样风流倜傥，也知道如何使用——或者是炫耀这一点。Q显然成为了007无聊时练习诱惑战术的目标，他觉得自己前景十分堪忧，很确信特工在往碗里盛汤的时候又笑了。Q握着碗，匆忙又笨拙地往嘴里喂了一口汤，然后才意识到他是否能信任007的食物这个重要问题。“我其实根本就不想知道。总有一天你会被人射爆脑袋的，”身材宽大一些的男人来到了他身边，他一边说着，一边试图辨认出这是什么汤。  
  
“别忘了你在跟谁说话，Q，”邦德用亲切的口吻责怪着他，这种亲切温暖到几近真实。Q又一次感受到了他感受过无数遍的情绪，一种遗憾和好奇混合在一起的困惑。他不知道这个人怎么能只凭感情程序生活下来的。即使邦德为Q做了晚饭，现在看起来彬彬有礼、十分友好，那也不过全是计算出来的，像研究一个潜在目标一样观察着Q。  
  
看来邦德只是拿了一罐普普通通的鸡肉面条汤[1]，在里面加入了一些从Q的冰箱和食品储藏室里发现的香料进行调味。对于疲惫饥饿的Q来说，这简直是从天堂来的佳肴，绝对比他原本打算在昏睡前草草了事的晚饭要好上几百倍。007把汤勺递给了他，他动作迅速地再次将碗满上了，丰富而和谐的味觉分子在味蕾上舞蹈。邦德一直在他身后，近到有些不合时宜——近到仿佛是一种暗示。Q深深地吸了一口气，心中细数了十下，才把头抬起来，尽量用他平时在Q支部时那种平静严肃的语气说道，“我现在正在和一个酷爱惹上不必要麻烦的00特工说话。如果你能更加小心，不那么鲁莽，你就不必那样频繁造访医疗部了——然后顺带也可以减少医疗部员工精神创伤的发生频率。”  
  
“精神创伤？”邦德重复道，里面假惺惺的伤感完全被他实际上听起来分外得意的事实给毁了。他垂下了头，Q感觉到一个轻吻在他的后颈上蜻蜓点水而过。“军需官，你这个人真残忍。”  
  
“哦，我残忍？”小个子的男人用气音说道，他不确定自己到底用着什么样的语气，但知道自己绝对用错了。他把汤匙搁在碗里，将自己与桌沿拉开了一些距离，好避免进一步的尴尬。他深吸了一口气，似乎这样就可以压下脊柱上蹿动着的莫名骚动感，就像是想到手指按摩所带来的。就像想到邦德的手指。就像想到他的口舌。这个男人是一个能说话能呼吸的死亡陷阱，以性的承诺与谁知道还有什么作为诱饵待人上钩。蓝眼睛蕴含着冰川碎片，一路追随着Q，没有发表任何评论，也没有泄露任何东西，就好像他什么都没做似的。  
  
这是一顿气氛相当紧张的晚餐，尽管邦德让Q一人坐在餐桌旁，自己在靠在厨房柜台上用了晚餐。仅凭直觉，军需长知道这并不是为了尊重自己的个人空间；一个有着邦德水准的00特工总是时刻保持警惕，在监督邦德执行任务后，Q知道007在这方面只会比别的00特工更变本加厉。这个人从未关闭过自己的应急本能，所以选择靠在柜台上与对他取笑Q表达歉意以及减弱物理、空间压迫感完全无关。站立比坐着更有利于快速反应，而且从那个位置来看，除了壁橱在他身后，其他的一切都一览无遗。  
  
好吧，如果007不为越界道歉，那么Q也不会在这件事上大做文章。为了证明自己即使在邦德轻浮无理时依旧维持顽固，Q继续了自己的晚餐，好像什么都没发生过，好像他厨房根本不存在一位顶级杀手。不得不承认汤真的很不错，原本清淡的味道被邦德放的其他调料所激发，交织产生了一种餐馆也难以匹敌的美味。等到吃饱喝足之后，纤细的男人重新集中注意力，控制着自己的情绪，以平静的礼貌面对着邦德，“谢谢。味道真的很好。”  
  


* * *

  
  
到了早上，Q的床上并没有躺着一个007形状的访客，他在除了自己空无一人的家中醒来，干净的碗碟整齐地陈列在干燥架上。在日光照耀下，前一晚发生的一切显得光怪离奇，Q狠狠甩了下自己的脑袋，不知道自己是否和往常一样有精力对付007。但是，他再一次发问，他还有什么其他的选择呢？社会准则说他大可因为邦德在他后颈上留下大胆的吻而扇对方一巴掌，当然，社会准则也说过杀人违法，不过在军情六处的间谍中杀人可是常态了。  
  
显然，Q必须想出一些非典型的解决方案来应对日益“友好”的詹姆斯·邦德。  
  
简言之，Q在准备早餐茶的时候考虑是否要问M，关于在邦德闯入她的房子时她是怎么应对的（如果007真的在闲得发慌时做了这种事）。然而，考虑到M与Q之间的性格和气质差异，她的解决方案可能比Q想和能做到的更……残酷无情……其他大多数人都试图用暴力对付007，但Q见识过这个人是如何反击的：他会以牙还牙，更糟的是，他还会做得更好。通过对方擅长的东西来试图打败对方是没有任何意义的，那只会确保你自己的失败。  
  
冰箱里有一碗汤。Q之前都不知道自己有保鲜盒，不过很显然他有。如果他能将保鲜盒一路安稳地带到军情六处的话，那他中午将会有一顿相当不错的午餐。他把它拿出来，又摇了摇头，清楚地意识到邦德的行为是有多么古怪。这个男人轻轻松松地在几秒之内从风流浪子转变成居家暖男。  
  
Q停下了手中的动作，陷入了沉思。昨天晚上，即使当007在厨房里紧贴着Q的后背时，他所表现得也不像是急着把自己带上床。Q看到过特工在试图带人上床时是怎么做的，显然与邦德最近的行为大相径庭——这就像看到一张失焦的照片，其中繁琐复杂的线条与原图并不匹配。不……邦德的行为绝对反常，不过Q对这一点接受良好，他可不想被邦德归为写作目标实则床伴的那一类。  
  
尽管这让他丈二和尚摸不着头脑，不管是007到底把自己当做什么，还是对方到底想从自己身上获得什么。  
  
烧水壶的鸣叫声打乱了Q的思绪，热水和茶包都已准备就绪，预示着新一天的开始。  
  


* * *

  
  
007被派去执行另一项任务，终于让他从Q的面前短暂地消失了——这项任务使他们的联络又重归于耳麦之上，冷淡枯燥与圆滑迷人的话语你来我往，并在邦德炸毁一些东西来掩护撤退时销毁安全录像。不过邦德一回到伦敦就又闯进了Q的公寓。显然，Q关于要在M面前说闲话的警告在007的耳中并不是威胁，相反更像是一种变相的鼓励。  
  
尽管如此，Q平心而论，总体觉得……相当不错。这非常，非常奇怪，通常还带着些不安，但在某些方面来说很好。尽管他不会大声承认，但军情五处对Q的审问让他有些战战兢兢，一想到人们可能会把他视为恐怖分子，Q就十分惶恐。然而，007似乎和往常一样很喜欢他的军需官——如果真要说的话，比正常的“喜欢”还多那么一点——在烦人的日子结束后看到对方健美的身体舒展地躺在自己的沙发上，竟给Q带来了意想不到的安慰感。如果有人试图在他家中逮捕军情六处的军需官，他们会惊恐地发现一只名为007的警犬在看门（尽管007才不会管自己生命之外的任何东西嘞，这根本不是一只狗，这是一只大型野猫），那场面一定妙趣横生。  
  
所以Q尽量不把自己想象成和一只危险的流浪猫共享空间。邦德频繁地进出着Q的个人空间，或多或少地表现着自己。“或多或少”意味着性暗示丰富。这似乎是詹姆斯·邦德的附属品，丢不掉的那种。天知道Q是怎么习惯某个男人经过他身边时总爱用温热的手触摸自己的背部或肘部，或者某个男人心血来潮在自己家洗澡后下身围着条浴巾就到处游荡的（当然，Q不知道因为这个闹过多少次大红脸）。邦德的身材相当令人惊叹，但长此以往下去这些不可避免的性暗示总有一天会让Q心衰力亡。当然，对邦德发火或者大喊大叫也没什么好处，因为詹姆斯只会咧嘴一笑，眼睛里所透露出的情感像是包裹着蓝色丝绸的刺刀——警惕与诱惑浑然一体。  
  
总之，它证明了Q理论的正确，愤怒和吼叫这样的暴力行为不是对付007的方法。  
  
所以Q改变了战术。变通是他最擅长的。一个好的黑客不一定是一个手速快的黑客，也不一定是一个强大的黑客，甚至不一定总是一个特别聪明的黑客（尽管以上三点Q都能够做到 ）。真正让Q成为技术巨人的原因是他的灵活变通。因此，现在他毫不犹豫地适应了眼下的情况，知道自己必须找到新的方法来应对007，在确保自己不会被杀的前提下与对方周旋。  
  
邦德喜欢让自己不可忽视，这点很清楚。好几次，他有目的性地闯入Q的私人空间或者惊吓Q来达到激怒对方的目的。不过，每当Q盘问007或者试图搞清楚他在想什么事，才是真正让这个人开启“特工”模式的时候，就像是一桶候时已久的煤油终于等到了那根燃烧的火柴。在军需官质问邦德为什么不天杀地滚回自己的公寓时，游戏就已经开始了。语言和其他任何东西一样都是邦德的武器，他知道如何勾起一个人的好奇心，然后抓紧它，像一条令人窒息的锁链一样拖拽着一个人。他从不给出板上钉钉的事实，所说的一切不过是模凌两可的答案  
  
尽管Q不止一次陷入这场游戏中——而且总体上受到了严重的困扰，007意味深长的微笑总能让他十分沮丧——但这位军需官比一般人更聪明，如前所述，也更灵活。  
  
如果这些是邦德的游戏规则，Q也可以学习它们。  
  
所以当邦德像一枚寻衅的导弹出现在自己的公寓里时，Q绝不会合了他的心意，他只会将条件反射的震惊掐死在摇篮里，只留给对方一番有条不紊的眨眼。他会让自己的表情毫无波澜，将好奇心藏在深处，在那里他可以静默地思考事情——不管怎样，他从来都是个三思而后行的人，毕竟在Q支部下达命令也不是什么头脑一热就能搞定的工作。有时，他会向邦德打招呼——最糟他也只是叹口气，告诉对方今天的冰箱依旧库存紧缺，恐怕没有能满足邦德胃口的诱人食物。当然，这个话题通常会导向某个男人声称Q本身就已经足够诱人了，但小个子男人只是将它当耳旁风，自顾自地去微波炉前转一些昨晚剩下的外卖。当然，每当007像一个捕食者一样从他身后用炙热的双唇偷袭他的耳跟或颚骨时，Q还是会头皮发麻地紧张起来，但他拒绝让这激怒他。这只不过是个007。这就是007的做事风格。  
  
“我以为你要向M汇报我的事呢，”一天晚上，邦德一边看着Q自己在炉子上烤奶酪三明治（ 在不触发火警的情况下，这是Q自己能做的为数不多的食物）一边说道。金发的特工站在Q的身后，距离明显小于正常标准。  
  
Q的注意力一半集中在烹饪上，一半集中在懒散地抚摸着自己脊骨的手上。他愿意打赌，这是007潜意识中的亲密动作之一；Q越是忽视那些公然的动作，这些小动作就越是自然而然地出现了。男人风流的一面似乎从来没有停止过，但当周围的情况发生变化时，他也会相应地改变形式。心不在焉的亲昵表现仍然使Q的后颈上的汗毛竖立，在自己的皮肤上微微颤抖，但比起007可能会使用的更加危险的诱惑形式，它不能算是无法忍受。  
  
“嗯，”Q显然对这个话题不怎么感兴趣，语调干巴巴地说，“谢谢你提醒我。最近Q支部忙极了，我的项目本来就已经够加紧了，结果你们这帮00特工还在热衷于全世界搞破坏。”  
  
007的笑容十分得意，Q发现自己强烈希望这个微笑里能够没有锋利的边缘——然而，这显然是不现实的，你不能指望一把杀人的刀没有开刃。它是这个物体本身的重要组成部分，想要消除它带来的危险恐怕不得不将整个物件完全破坏。“我算是其中一个，”那人的语气中带着不可忽视的傲气，他靠得更近了一点，下巴拂过Q的头发——他的微笑藏在了鸦黑色的卷发之间。Q没有炸毛，他叹了口气，又叹了口气，不知道该怎么评价00特工们恶劣的本性。他毫不畏惧地推开邦德，在三明治烤糊前把它丢进了盘子里。  
  
“是的，所以我一直忙着修理装备，以及为更多或遗失或报废的装备写报告，根本没空向M汇报你的事。”  
  
“那听上去我得继续我的破坏事业了。”邦德的语调逐渐转变成天鹅绒般的低沉丝滑，仿佛说着他非常乐意破坏更多东西。或者人。  
  
Q没有上钩，猜测007有意和无意说这种话的可能性五五开。于是他傲然地纠正道：“这听起来更像是下一个任务里，除了一把水枪和一个手电筒以外，我什么都不用给你的理由。请你在下一次行为不端前能记起这一点。”  
  
“我哪有空考虑其他事情？”邦德不假思索地回击道。Q反驳不了这一点，若是这个人在执行任务时想的不是敌人的弱点，不是刀子插入的角度，不是为了提高自己生存几率而制造的麻烦，那么Q可能就没有这个荣幸见证这一切了。  
  
这个事实像是教堂的巨钟摇响在自己的脑袋上，让Q只觉得耳聋眼黑。他把略微有些烧焦的晚餐放在了盘子里，心不在焉地让007顺走了一个。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> [1] 鸡肉面条汤：金宝汤公司发明的一种汤品，在美国非常流行。  
> PS：挺好喝的，还低卡呢……


	9. 像子弹一样温柔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q的公寓依旧被某位00特工频繁拜访——大部分时候。不过一当007不跟着Q，就成了军情五处监视他了。  
> 因此，讽刺的是最后一个与前两者毫不相关的人逮住了军需官。

Q花了一段时间才意识到这——不断地闯入并在他家里闲逛——是邦德担心他军需官的方式。没有哪个正常人会以这种神经病一般的反社会手段来表达担忧，但Q很确定事实就是如此。他已经被突然出现的邦德吓到过不止六次了，当他回到家时，对方就像一头慵懒的大狮子出没在自家沙发上。 就在一天晚上，Q躺在床上辗转难眠时，对于整件事情的完全认知突然闯入他的大脑（当然邦德可能还在他家里——毕竟若是他不刻意制造出噪音，没人知道他到底在不在附近）。这让Q更难眠了，他盯着天花板，不知道自己是不是疯了。

  
詹姆斯·冷酷无情·能拆就拆·所过之处一片废墟·邦德担心着他显然十分有趣的新军需官。上帝啊，你究竟还能创造多少奇迹？  
  
这名问题特工用无数的任务和行动表明他从来没有在意过除了他自己以外的任何人或事， 他可能生来缺乏与人与物建立感情连接的能力，并且对于他周围八成的人来说都能算得上极度危险。剩下两成的人，至少就他与Q的互动而言，都被他无意又有意地勾引着，这样捉摸不透的行为让Q恨不得敲开邦德的大脑看看里面都装着什么玩意。经过大量的专注和努力，他把所有这些越界的行为打包塞到大脑里不起眼的角落，这样再碰到它们时他就不用丢人地从头红到脚了。新上任的军需官从没想到自己会沦落到这种地步，但现实所迫下他已经习惯了在大部分人都只是简单地俯身打招呼时，感觉到一只有力的大手落在他的臀上，一双温热的嘴唇自说自话地擦过他的耳朵 。不论跟谁呆在同一个地方，邦德一定都是那个德行。邦德是运用性吸引和暴力的大师，所以他的日常行为难免不被这两点影响——Q不得不感激邦德的勾引中至少没夹杂任何暴力。  
  
但是，意识到007竟然在担心自己的安全问题就是完全另一回事了，即使是Q的数学思维也不知道该如何对其进行分析归类。就算他觉得难以置信，可隐藏在007的众多怪癖和小动作之下的所有迹象都指向了这一事实。他徘徊在Q的公寓附近，像猎豹一样跟踪他回家，强势插手Q的个人事务，而且不止一次，他那双冰霜般的蓝眼睛中透露出来的并不是冷酷和算计——或者捏造出来的完美肉欲。Q看到过这个男人心狠手辣的样子，但到目前为止，他的所作所为与伤害军需官相差甚远，不管他的行为是多么的多管闲事或者不合时宜，实际上他与Q的周旋似乎是十分小心翼翼的。  
  
“你到底在保护我免于什么？”有一天，Q突然问道。当时他正弓着腰坐在厨房的桌子旁，桌子上堆满了各种各样的零件，试图用它们组装成一个特殊规格的电磁脉冲装置。他受够了这种不确定性，鉴于邦德从未对自己大胆的提问产生什么过激反应，Q认为自己可以冒险问这个问题。可能发生的最差情况就是没有回答，或者这只会暴露Q的好奇以满足007收集情报的癖好。  
  
当然，之于邦德，暴力这个选项永远不会完全消失。但诚实来讲，要是邦德想对Q施行暴力，恐怕他早就这么做了。同理，如果要有任何实质上的“身体接触”也早就发生了，但007似乎很高兴维持他们之间的这种不稳定的诡异现状。  
  
蓝眼睛冰冷的视线从沙发上滑过。007的嘴角保持着一种微妙的弧度，Q知道那是这个男人在思索的标志——他几乎总是这样——在与人交谈之前将对方的所有信息都搜索出来排列在脑海里。当然，在完成了上百个任务之后，这个人可以在几秒钟内合成信息并找到最佳的角度来进行对话。他轻松地开口说道：“是什么让你问这个问题，Q？”他的语气和眼神完美地映射出某种愉悦的心情，让Q很难不反思自己是不是问了个滑稽的问题。  
  
“好吧，你在我家转悠，然而我想不出到底有什么见鬼的原因让你这么做，”Q耸耸肩，假装他面对的并不是一个语言大师。像以前一样，他只需提醒自己在和一个专业说谎者打交道，一个喜欢把操控别人当作生存准则的人打交道。军需官干巴巴地继续道：“我可不是你平常的目标，所以我怀疑你只是想跟我在一起。”他平静地微微笑了一下，嘴角抿出了一丝弧度，与邦德的微笑交相辉映。他立刻看到了一抹真正的兴味点燃了007不为所动的双眼。“那么除了自发的母性还能是因为什么原因呢？”  
  
“可能是由于你的智慧。虽然你长得并不像我平时钟爱的那类金发长腿的俏女郎，不过这并不意味着我不喜欢你那张巧嘴。”邦德有些下流地暗示着，他的眼睛眯了起来，里面带着挑衅性的火焰，他懒洋洋地转动着手中从Q橱柜里偷来的红酒杯——邦德批评了Q在酒方面糟糕的选择，不过他们都知道007只要是带酒精的都能喝下去。  
  
Q对这番影射不屑一顾，大脑的过滤系统似乎已经培养成了他的第二天性。他放下了手上的工作，只是坐在桌旁，前臂平静地撑在他面前。“你还有一次机会，007，”他面不改色地说道。007离贴上反社会的标签大概只有两步之遥，他的杀戮列表比Q所拥的最为复杂精密的代码还要长，与这样一个人进行口头交锋实在是一种古怪的体验 。  
  
虽然邦德依旧悠闲地旋转着他的杯中物，但节奏已经改变了。Q的眼睛和数学思维捕捉到了这一点，就像一个训练有素的乐队指挥捕捉到了节拍的切换。还有，虽然007的身体依旧看起来很放松，但很明显，他对这场小小的较量愈发感兴趣了。邦德像是在宣布自己的所有权一样在沙发上舒展着四肢，从这个角度，他可以将Q在厨房里的一举一动全部捕捉下来。真的是见鬼了，Q搞不懂自己怎么可能对某位00特工构成足够的威胁以至于对方这么关注自己。“那就叫它预感吧，”金发男人终于开口了，声音里像是迷上了一层纱。这是一份诱饵，而他正半搭着眼睑，带着常人难以想象的耐心等待在其后。Q从来没有见过哪个特工能耐心到邦德这种地步。要是Q没有对007有任何了解的话，他绝对会毫不自知地一脚踩进陷阱，一旦他开口寻求对方的解释，那画面会绝不亚于一只兴奋不已的雄猫一举扑向一只老鼠。事实上，他几乎都能幻视出邦德身后准备就绪的猫尾巴了。  
  
Q一声叹息，摇了摇头，知道这样的较量中根本没有赢面可言。他在脑海里将这一类问题归进“不废一只胳膊一条腿还有一半神志就永远不可能从邦德口中得到答案”的分类。在与邦德的不断交锋中，Q学习到了一点：一个人可以短期内在口头上险胜007，但这个男人做特工的日子实在太久，间谍训练也刻入了骨子里，所以他在最后总是能找到机会反将一军。极其敏锐的信息捕获技巧是邦德制胜的关键，虽然Q这辈子恐怕想不出他会有什么需要向00特工隐瞒的信息，但这不意味着他喜欢被像一个审问对象一样被拆得支离破碎。“根据我的经验，”他的注意力回归到手上的零件，斟酌字词，最终这样说着。他刻意忽视了特工正在沙发上做什么——不管Q是否在看，邦德总是我行我素，“人们回答的‘预感’只是一种更加神秘化的搪塞。大多数时候，这说明他们其实自己也没有主意。”  
  
军需官的挑衅遭到了冷遇，他被对方的沉默搞得微微发愣。Q不禁心中揣测，偷偷抬起眼睛望向邦德，发现对方沉思一般地盯着手里的酒水。然后，特工带着一种笃定的神情，将剩下的酒一饮而尽，然后站了起来。  
  
“谢谢你的酒，军需官，”他彬彬有礼地说着，在走过Q时举起空杯子向他示意。酒杯被放在水槽里，完好无损（ Q仍然伸长脖子盯着他，考虑到他的设备总是难以避免地被对方弄得七零八落，他在这方面有点偏执）。007潇洒自如地离开了Q的房子，宛如离开一间图书馆或者餐厅那样理所应当。  
Q张着嘴，一只手还握着尖嘴钳，瞪大了眼睛看着紧闭的门——一对宽阔的肩膀刚刚从那里消失，只留给他满脑子的疑问。  
  


* * *

  
  
军情五处对Q做了详细调查。这本来就不是他们的长处，更别提他们试图监视把监视当职业工作的人了。  
  
正因为如此，尾巴被Q发现是必然的结局。在Q意识到有人在他上班路上跟踪自己时，他一开始还是有些惊慌的。然而，与M进行一次简短的对话（以及一些没有人需要知道的黑客行为）之后，Q跟踪者的目的便被完全揭晓了。  
  
“我可以随时打电话，问问他们认为跟踪我的军需官到底能达到什么见鬼的效果，”M在这件事上的态度相当尖刻，而Q正忙着把嘴角微弱的上扬抑制下去：他想到了他的其他跟踪者——那种具有双0身份，还对和Q亲密接触带有浓厚兴趣的人——可不像军情五处的人一样能被几通电话就轻松解决，段数要高多了。“但是，这可能会带来更多不必要的麻烦。除非他们影响到你的私生活或工作，否则我建议你忽略他们，军需官。”  
  
“哦，他们影响不了我，”Q保证道，声音温和但同时极具职业素养，在一个总是认为他太年轻、太缺乏经验的世界里，这一点对他很有帮助。一缕卷发擦过他镜框的边缘，他诚恳地说：“大概会有些不自在，但我能理解他们为什么要这样做。我敢肯定军情五处只是在等我私下里和某些不讨喜的角色偷偷碰面，然后意思意思反抗一下就把手上的所有知识和技术全都交出来。”他话语的最后带上了一丝棱角，神色也在镜片之后冷硬了下来。  
  
M几乎笑了。她的眼角有点倾斜，显然里层的愉悦正在和表层训练有素的冰冷面具打架。不过也许她的嘴角翘了起来。“我相信他们会意识到事实并非如此，”她说，给予了Q从未期望过的更多赞美。他发现自己在眨眼，尽管他已经知道M相信自己对军情六处和英国的忠诚，他仍旧被对方的信任所打动。他跟高兴这份信任比他以为的更为坚定。M简洁地挺直了腰，表明这次会谈——以及它大概是最具幽默和自信的时刻——是该结束了。“如果产生了问题，我会联系军情五处，告诉他们所谓的秘密监视完全没有必要。在此之前，请保持一份记录，以防到时候我们需要提醒军情五处他们越界的违规行为。”  
  
这不就是报黑信和勒索嘛。Q站在那里，嘴唇微微一抽，当然这种事情他绝对能保证超额完成。“好的，M。”语毕，他便把刚刚的表情藏得严严实实，好像它从来没有存在过似的——这是他从全英格兰最为狡猾危险的男人身上学到的小把戏——然后他便离开了房间。  
  


* * *

  
  
在接下来的三天里，Q没有被军情五处员工们自以为天衣无缝的跟踪所困扰，反倒因为007已经连续几天没有闯入自己家而感到纠结万分。  
  
特工并不在任务期间。Q应该能看出来——否则他就会在“邦德是怎么做到没有炸了一栋楼/钻到目标妻子的石榴裙下就完成任务”这个悖论中大脑爆炸。鉴于他的头还好好地呆在自己脖子上，以及他还没有因为进家门打开电后撞上一大片肌肉（邦德显然没有个人空间意识）而心肌梗塞、英年早逝，詹姆斯·邦德，这个让人捉摸不定的男人，不知怎么地将狩猎军需官从他的业余爱好里划了出去。  
  
Q都不知道自己是该松口气还是该担心一下。  
  
当然，如果Q实在想刨根问底，他当然也有很多方式。复刻瓦萨盘仍然让他忙得不可开交，一些特殊零件仍在运输途中。在几个通宵的工作中他都快把手指磨到骨头了，而且他自己也修改了一些东西——闪存盘本身便是为他所用。不过，现在是等待零件被运过来的空闲期，在这段时间里，Q决定肆无忌惮地追踪007来消磨时间。  
  
信用卡、交通摄像机、安全摄像头。它们分布于世界各地，同时也都是Q的眼睛。远在他成为军需长之前，他就已经习惯了截取这些信息，熟悉得就像戴上一副拥有多年的皮手套回到家里一样。他开始寻找邦德开过的车（邦德自己有一些，还“借”了很多别人的车，Q有它们的所有记录），并追踪任何可能使用的信用卡。Q擅长他所做的事情，虽然他主要运用这些技巧来辅助特工们执行任务，但这不代表那就是他的能力极限了。  
  
当然，追踪007要比追捕随便哪一个毒品贩子都困难得多，要知道那帮人连什么系统能追踪到他们的手机都不清楚——当然他们到底有没有手机监控意识都是个谜。007现在在英格兰的土地上，理应没有任何理由让他躲躲藏藏，可他骨子里的习惯依旧让他行踪诡秘，当然也可能是Q运气实在不怎么样。他不应该这么惊讶的。不说别的，从他第一次与邦德近距离接触以来，他就知道这个人一直都很警惕，好像他是一台执行间谍活动的永动机。因此，特工多数情况下用现金支付，像大多数人一样避开泥泞的水坑一样避开安全摄像头，以及在糟糕拥挤的交通情况下躲开了大部分交通摄像机——考虑到他执行任务中总是爱超速驾驶，这显然不是个好的信号。总的来说，这感觉像在照相机上捕捉一匹老练的头狼：你所能捕捉的不过是一瞥阴影。  
  
出乎意料的是，这是一个十分令人享受的挑战。  
  
尽管如此，所有的线索都表明邦德并没有溜出伦敦，也没有卷入任何麻烦之中（不是说Q知道一个有邦德才能的暗杀者会遇到什么麻烦）。Q想知道是不是某种不太实际的东西导致了对方行为的转变……比如某个军需官就詹姆斯·邦德是否担心他这个问题而提出的假设。  
  
“一个00特工真的有那么容易被吓到吗？”Q在从军情六处回家的地铁上自我怀疑着，对自己现有的生活感到难以置信。现在已经很晚……或者说早了，取决于你怎么看……地铁站空荡荡的，有一种被遗弃的感觉。Q已经有一段时间没有见到军情五处的同伴了，实际上他们的跟踪技巧也进步了一些（进步一点也算进步，至少他们从“明显到眼睛瞎了才发现不了”升级到了“还算是比较明显”）。而且在某些时候，他们也挺有用的。比如Q昨天下班回家途中发生了一些混乱，他们动作迅速地介入控场。显然，对国家具有潜在威胁意味着他也值得保护，Q在决定出是否开快步走过之前就瞥见他们已经采取了行动。那件事之后，Q还考虑送他们司康饼作为答谢，但他觉得这么直白地表达出他知道他们的存在反而会影响他们的好心情。毕竟，这两个人远不及00特工们狡猾，而军需官已经和其中的一个周旋了一个多星期了（除了最近几天），他有的是经验。  
  
不过，也许军情五处现在更加鬼鬼祟祟了，因为Q已经有一段时间没有看到他们了，不过不排除即使是军情五处也不喜欢出现在凌晨三点空荡荡的地铁站。军需官精疲力竭，脑子依旧止不住地思考他关于“保护性”的话语是不是激怒了邦德，这让他再一次叹气，冲着其中的讽刺大翻白眼。很明显，一切本来只是你来我往的有趣游戏，直到军需官的聪明才智点破了007的真正意图。或者他也正好提醒了007他自己都在做什么，毕竟邦德的大多数行为都是潜意识的。  
Q决定将接连两个晚上的失眠归罪于这些莫名其妙的想法——还有莫名其妙的邦德——直到他终于迎来八个小时的完美睡眠。Q下了地铁，站在月台上，双脚沉重得像灌了铅，脑子里除了回家睡觉别无他想。他其实非常善于忽视吃饭睡觉这样的日常琐事，全身心投入到自己的工作中去，但他手上的项目以及作为一名军需官的一整个分支的日常工作都消磨着他的身体，让长时间的饥肠辘辘和短暂的片段式睡眠变得难以忍受。Q只觉得眼睛又重又痒，他摘下眼镜揉了揉眼睛，后知后觉地注意到他军情五处的追随者们到现在还没有露面。  
  
不等Q把眼镜架回鼻梁上，一只粗糙的手就一把抓住他的肘部，力道之大约莫在他的手臂上留下了淤青， 一副混合着汗味和刺鼻古龙水味道的躯体从他身后猛然逼近。“走，不要说话，”耳边传来咆哮般的命令，声音粗糙沙哑得像是砂纸在摩擦，里面带着些许口音 。惯性使他们两个往前踉跄了几步，Q已经熬成胶状的大脑才终于反应过来自己竟然被一个不知名的袭击者给抓住了。Q太累了，这导致他的反应远不及平时的十分之一，而且他这段时间着实有些依赖军情五处的“保姆们”几乎寸步不离的保护。他真是恨不得掴自己一巴掌让自己清醒一点。军需官可能没有军情六处的特工训练有素，但他自认为头脑聪明，所以这样的低级错误实在让人无法原谅。不管怎样，现在Q脑子里的瞌睡虫全部不翼而飞，但他身后抵着的坚硬的物体明明白白地叫嚣着他没有多少选择的余地。  
  
肾上腺素像一阵电流穿过他的身体，在他被捉住的手臂上炸出令人痛苦的电花。对方迫使他向前行走，尖锐冷硬的枪口透过层层衣物推着他的肉体。即使有人在附近也不会发现自己正被一把枪抵着，昏暗的灯光和过于接近的距离隐藏了一切。但这不是最让Q觉得挫败的，要知道他现在还没带上他那见鬼的眼镜！而且要是他真想这么做的话，袭击者不可能不认为他在试图挣脱，或者是在寻找武器——即使他妈的他只是想看清楚路。不管怎样，人总归要勇于尝试，于是他的背部收获了一道重击，手臂上的大手更像是要掐进他的肉里来碾碎他的骨头。“不不不，这可不行，”刺耳的警告在耳边响起，“别想在我们离开这个地方之前耍花招。”  
  
“然后子弹就该登场了，我说得对吗？”Q将这些话语从他那被恐惧与惊慌堵塞的喉咙里挤了出来。他已经对自己身在何处失去了方向感：没有眼镜，他最多分辨只能分辨出人和柱子有什么区别，毕竟里面只有一个会动。同理，要是不巧柱子成精跑了起来，那他完全就人畜不分了——对，他的视力就是这么差。现在，他所知道的是，白色墙壁上肮脏的阴影正从他身边掠过，地铁站的空旷感变得愈发明显了。  
  
一位专业人士曾经表明，这种情况下的最佳应对方案是镇定和冷静，不过现在看来这全是废话——至少专业绑匪不太可能出于厌烦而开枪打死紧张得喋喋不休的军需官。“军需官，你的命可太值钱了，直接杀掉简直暴殄天物——是的，我们知道你是谁。”  
  
“我可不觉得这是一份荣幸，”一个平稳而低沉的声音忽然从他们的前方传来，回荡在空旷的走廊里，撕裂了令人窒息的寂静。Q知道这个声音，他使劲把脖子往前伸着，不止一万次地想到自己的视力要是没有这么烂就好了。詹姆斯的话语里带着度假般的懒散，可就在他话音刚落的下一秒，Q身后的绑匪就闪电般地做出了反应——他将Q纤细的身躯挡在自己身前，手枪也从军需官的背部移到了他的太阳穴。额角的金属带着肃杀的冰冷，Q想退缩，可一旦他这么做了，手臂上铁钳般的利爪绝对会毫不犹豫地让他脱臼。绑匪现在已经不在乎隐藏他的枪支了——这说明他们已经到了一个足够偏僻的地方。没有目击者。“啪嗒。”Q的眼镜随着地心引力落到了混凝土地板上，发出了微妙的声响，听上去没有碎，不过眼下也没人在意这种事情了。邦德的身影在Q的眼里最终化为了一片枪灰和粹白。  
  
即使他有着令人绝望的视力，Q也隐约看到特工举起了什么——是枪。007的动作十分果断，Q不知道这会让情况更好还是更糟。不过不管怎样，Q身后的男人已经完全收起了他的自得，严阵以待起来——为什么不呢？既然绑匪知道自己是军情六处的军需官，那么当一个蓄势待发的00特工出现在面前时，他也最好能去他妈的认出来。“不要再靠近了，”男人厉声说道，他稍稍弯下腰让Q完全挡住自己的身子，不给00特工任何射伤自己的机会。  
  
据Q所见，邦德的姿势没有丝毫改变，他的枪甚至晃都没有晃一下。绑匪在Q的身后震惊地嘀咕了几句，但Q完全没有惊讶到。在任务中，邦德就像子弹一样温柔，对其他人也同样“体贴”。Q可能对此有点恼火，但不论如何他对工作状态下的邦德足够了解，至少知道人质在对方眼中从来不是棘手的障碍——有时Q觉得自己应该也在这背后负些责任。  
  
不过显然，绑架军需官的人认为常人觉得有逻辑性的威胁大概能让大英帝国最致命的00特工放下武器。“除非你想让我在这个天才的大脑里放上一颗子弹，”冰冷的金属狠狠戳着Q的头骨，让他不自觉地退缩，他试图挣脱绑匪的禁锢，但一切都只是徒劳，他的手臂被更扭曲地别在了身后。“我建议你原地别动，特工先生。不如把枪放下，怎么样？”  
  
“然后让你带着军情六处的军需官一起离开？”无论对是绑匪的要求还是目前的局势， 邦德都听起来一点不在意。如果007这时候敢打个哈欠，Q恐怕会忍不住亲自朝他开抢。“还是算了吧。”  
  
“所以，你更期待我把他的脑浆涂在墙上？”警告般的威胁迅速回归。Q的胃里一阵翻滚，他现在只能向上天祈祷自己不会紧张地吐出来。他的双眼由于试图看清眼前的事物而感到干涩刺痛，在肾上激素的作用下，他的心跳和血压都一路飙升，让他都忍不住怀疑自己的冠状动脉会不会在这样的刺激下突然崩裂，导致自己心脏病突发而亡。眼前模糊的形状对他来说毫无意义，他只感到眩晕，脚下踉跄了一下。  
  
007动了。就像一只候时已久的猫突然注意到一只断了翅膀的小鸟，特工的子弹紧随其后，枪声之大几乎让人震耳欲聋。Q尖叫起来，剧痛在他的大腿处炸裂开来。在他倒下的同时后面也传来一声大喊，伴随着第二声枪响——是绑匪的枪。但那枚子弹没有带给Q任何伤害——它射得太高了，而Q已经毫无形象可言地摔倒在坚硬的混凝土地板上。痛苦。撕心裂肺的痛苦。这比他几近脱臼的胳膊要糟，比他三个晚上没睡从停车场的楼梯上一路滚下来，搞得自己因为脑震荡在医院过了一个晚上还糟糕 。他本能地捂住自己痛得快失去知觉的大腿，鲜红的液体源源不断地从他的指缝溢出。Q睁大了眼睛，仿佛要把眼球瞪出眼眶，终于意识到发生了什么。  
  
“你这个该死的杀人犯！”他痛苦地喘着“嗬嗬”的粗气，感情强烈地咆哮着，“你竟然开枪射我！”  
  
“是的，不过我把你后面的人射得更好。”独属于邦德的枪灰和淡金慢慢逼近，他没有在Q身边停留，只是继续前行着。在一米远的地方传来了呻吟声，然后是一道狠戾的敲击，多亏Q在耳麦里听到过不止一次，现在他可以准确地说出这是枪托砸中人骨的声音。他皱着眉头，老实说，他还有自己的事情要担心。  
“我来了。”邦德回到了Q的身边。他跪在一旁，进入了Q的可视范围，表情里透露的只有他一贯的强硬和高效，好像他并没有为了打倒一个罪犯而朝自己的同事开枪。邦德双手麻利地将手枪滑进夹克下的枪套里，然后撕开他从绑匪身上弄下的衣物，用它们缠绕挤压着Q大腿上的伤口。007一边施加压力，一边将Q的手移到上面以将其按住。随着他的动作，Q发出了嘶嘶的骂声。  
  
“你就是个定时炸弹，”不等急促喘息的呼吸慢慢平静下来，Q就迫不及待地恶声怒道。他由衷希望没了眼镜的遮掩，他过于年轻的面庞没有为自己的愤怒打任何折扣。  
  
邦德看着Q，一只眉毛微微一撇，好像他不明白对方到底在生气什么。“我没有打中任何重要器官——这只是个普通的皮肉伤。”Q牙酸地倒吸了一口冷气，原来是邦德用一根皮带用力捆绑住了覆盖在伤口上的布料，让它们更牢固地固定在那里。皮带不是007的，也不是Q的，照着眼前的样子，邦德大概是把绑匪给扒了个精光。如果他活下来的话。“哦对了，你朋友可能股骨骨折了，”邦德以一种读作“可能”实际“肯定”的语气结束了谈话。“我得确定他不能一直把你拽在手里，所以就算这一子弹没能让你完全跌倒，让你跛脚大概也能达到目标。”  
  
“好吧，它的确让我摔了个狗吃屎！”Q尖刻地回敬道，显然邦德的营救方式并不能让军需官满意，“他的子弹可是贴着我的头皮过去了！”  
  
“我觉得那离‘贴着头皮’还是有点远的，”邦德听上去有点被逗笑了，或者说很着迷，好像他最喜欢的那只猫咪刚刚做了什么可爱的事情。邦德的嘴角似乎弯曲上扬了起来，但是没有眼镜的帮助Q不能确认这个表情到底意味着什么。“而且，难道我不应该因为没有直接杀死他而得到些褒奖？我记得你和其他人不是一直在说我留的活口太少了吗？”  
  
是的，Q可能应该就这一点好好恭喜特工一下——就算不为别的，在某位鲜少遵守规矩的特工遵守规矩时，正向的鼓励还是要大方给出的。不过Q现在实在没空做这件事，他努力与自己逐渐模糊的意识做着斗争，试图不让自己在可能到来的休克中昏迷过去。他挤了挤眼，通过鼻子急促地吸着气。尽管他视力的边缘已经被黑暗侵蚀，但他还是咬紧牙关，再次集中了注意力。“本来……”他深吸了一口气，舔了舔嘴唇，捂住腿侧卧着，邦德快速专业的手段已经阻止了血液的继续外溢。“本来有两个军情五处的人在跟踪我。我想他可能杀了他们。”  
  
起初他沉默了下来，企图得到一个答案。但长久的沉寂只让他更加抓狂，于是军需官振作起来，睁开眼睛，大约朝着邦德的方向问道：“我的眼镜在哪里？ 我没法在看不见的情况下再处理任何事了——包括你。”  
  
“承认自己有点眼盲，不是吗，军需官？”邦德的话语总像是裹了蜜。他站了起来，在Q的上方停了一秒，然后移步到之前眼镜掉下的地方。  
  
Q颤抖地叹了口气，他怎么就忘记了邦德的天性：总是挑拨，总是刺激，总是搜刮可能得到的所有信息，特别是包含着弱点的那种。“你就住嘴吧，”消瘦的男人坚定地说。  
  
过了一会儿，他注意到邦德擦得发亮的皮鞋出现在了自己的视线之中，特工蹲了下来，手里带着之前承诺的礼物。“来吧，让我来，” 当Q（当然血淋淋的）手举起时，特工礼貌地提出了帮助。007动作优雅地把眼镜轻轻地放在军需官的脸上，手指上的老茧轻轻擦过他的太阳穴，不知为何带着某种色欲的意味。现在Q终于看得清楚了，他眨了眨眼，发现007那张熟悉而迷人的脸正对着他。他不知道第几次见到这样的表情了：嘴角的弧度彰显着友好，但眼神里带着完全不匹配的冷酷和刻薄——至少对于像Q这样学会了透过金色面具看到实质的人来说。微笑中带着过多棱角，双眼过于冰冷，可将这一切冲突组合在一起，却形成了一副蛊惑人心的画面。“好多了，Q？”  
  
“就跟我腿上的那颗洞一样好，”Q打起精神再次抱怨着，不过他正在尽他所能恢复他平时精简、专业的语调。Q环顾四周，发现他们仍在地铁站里，但他不认识这一片区域，而在他不远处，他还看到有一具躺在血泊里的身体。他下意识地皱着眉问道：“目前情况？”  
  
“两名确认死亡的军情五处雇员，一名昏迷但很遗憾还活着的绑匪，”邦德的下巴朝着失去意识的绑匪扬了扬，然后带着得意到不要脸的表情看着Q，“还有一名军需官。我做的如何？”邦德的笑容扩大了，担当007的视线迅速掠过Q的身体时，他很好地将某些东西藏在了他的表情之中。Q锁紧眉头，试图弄清究竟是什么情况。  
  
“我得确保你那可怜的绑匪不会失血过多而亡。” 邦德最后说道，站起身来在附近踱步。Q后知后觉地开始上下摸索着自己的手机，他的公文包奇迹般地没有被他丢在路上，值得庆幸的是里面大部分都不是易碎品，就连自己的手机都完好无损。Q伸手想将手机拿出来，可在看到指尖的血迹时他倒吸了一口气，犹豫片刻后在布料上将其擦干净，然后才打开手机。Q能感觉到007一直注视着他，专注而安静。  
  
“是的……坦纳？是的，这条电话线是安全的。我现在和007在一起，我们似乎发现自己处于一场争端的中心。不，邦德没有杀人。我中了发子弹，这里还有两名确认死亡的军情五处特工和一名身份不明的袭击者，不过邦德已经废掉了他的行动能力。好的，我马上给你确切的地址。”  
  


 


	10. 敢不敢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q和邦德回到了军情六处，现在他们必须决定下一步应该怎么办……既然军需官已经被人针对了，那他们可不能让他一个人呆着，不是吗？  
> 好吧，我们能确定007肯定不会让他一个人的……

军情六处终于赶到了，医务人员们进行着紧张繁忙的工作。他们前脚刚到，后脚就狠狠教育了007一番，Q在一边听得都忍不住笑了出来。其他特工已经封锁了警戒线，坦纳似乎被派去对付邦德了，这个平时温文尔雅的家伙意外在男高音上有些天赋，显然，想让威胁和警告进入邦德那固若金汤的大脑不是正常人能做得到的。失败是不可避免的，不过它至少给Q带来了些乐子。吗啡被注射到了他的体内，然后他的记忆就模糊了，他被绑在担架上架回了军情六处，在那里进行更进一步的消毒和伤口处理。

邦德跟他一起走了。他的确得好好解释一番自己的行为，但事实却是简单明了的：军需官只是轻伤（需要缝合，但不会让他的腿留下后遗症），而差一点绑架Q的人股骨上的那一颗子弹让他难以逃跑，直接被逮捕。当然，这是暂时的。Q不得不承认这颗子弹策划之精心、成果之高效让人十分惊叹，不过承认这一点很大程度上得归功于吗啡让他意识飘荡了起来。他痛失了一条漂亮的裤子，迷迷糊糊地看到它被剪刀剪开，精准果断的针线穿梭在他的皮肤上。他意识到007和M都站在离床不远的另一边，邦德双手抱胸，显得又英俊又固执；M则完全是在暴怒的边缘，嘴里不断奚落着某位特工。邦德受到影响的唯一迹象是他不耐烦的样子，这让Q又想笑起来了——吗啡似乎使他精神振奋，给眼下的情况里注入了不必要的幽默感。

“你感觉怎么样，军需官？”

Q眨了眨眼。一定过去了一段时间，他有点不知所措地试图弄清这其中的差别。至少M看起来已经不再准备在医疗部就地处决007了，而邦德思过似的靠在门框上——公平地说，这看起来一点也不像在思过。他的眼睛又恢复了往日的平稳和冷静，里面带着如同猎鹰的锐利。军需官把注意力转回M身上，他感觉自己行动迟缓，只好尽力不要在话语里夹杂冷嘲热讽，“考虑到当时的情况，这已经足够好了。我向医生和护士们致意——”他摸了摸自己的左腿，绷带绑在了他的内裤与膝盖之间。“他们的麻药太厉害了，我现在都怀疑这下面到底有没有伤口。”

“不幸的是，下面的确有，”007依旧厚颜无耻，但他的微笑在M的瞪视下一闪而过。不管她给他摆什么脸色，都足以使他的表情立刻消失。Q大脑轻飘飘的，感觉不到丝毫恼火，他不知道自己的反应是否会使007感到恼火，毕竟当没有可追捕的目标时，那个人似乎是靠着激怒别人的刺激感而活的。这个想法让Q弯了弯嘴角，然后M的声音再次抓住了他的注意力。

“你的袭击者仍在接受治疗，还没有恢复意识，不过初步报告显示他是一个专业人士，”这位女士的嘴角锐利地向下撇了撇，明显厌恶地补充说，“他处理军情五处特工的手法显然娴熟，所以排出是业余人士的可能性，当然，这跟评价军情五处职业技能毫无关联。他们已经被告知了这件事，我想很快我们之间就会有一个相当难看的电话会议，讨论他们在这场闹剧里的责任。”

出于对两位本可逃过一死的特工感到的遗憾，Q觉得自己有必要为军情五处稍作辩护，“他们很难因此受到指责。军情五处确实在跟踪我，但他们从未申明会保护我的人生安全，比如不受绑架犯的影响。”

“是，但是他们的存在一直是一种干扰，没有他们，我们——甚至你自己——可能早就预知到了这件事，”M反驳道，让Q移开了目光，“至少007预料到了。”

军需官把头转向邦德。每次转头的时候，他总感觉脑子里有液体在晃荡。感觉不到疼痛自然是好的，但他在心里默默记了一笔，以后可得小心这样强效的止痛药了。这名00特工没有离开他的位置，但是他的表情也没有透露任何东西，他和往常一样带着漫不经心的耐心和注意力。有人可能会质疑这个男人为何会恰好出现在地铁站，但Q不知为何觉得一点也不奇怪。虽然邦德最近没有闯入自己的公寓，他仍然在通过追踪军需官来消磨他的业余时间。冰蓝色的双眼目不转睛地看着Q，里面带着微妙的挑衅，似乎在挑衅Q敢不敢来探索他的内心。

这场事故带来的后续工作还不少：Q详细地叙述了他所能提供的一切，而邦德承认他一直在跟踪Q，因为他预感有人会对军需官下手。特工给出的理由十分让人信服，即使Q都忍不住在对方结束阐述后点了点头。007直接地指出，Q是掌握瓦萨盘的唯一一人，而这个设备几乎是所向无敌的。这样强大的设备只能藏得过一时，军情五处的介入只是加速了消息的传播，就算不是他们，消息也会通过别的渠道泄漏出去——甚至007在上一次任务中第一次也是唯一一次使用这个设备也有可能成为信息的泄漏源。在007一针见血地指出所有漏洞之后，M那张冷若冰霜的面具上有了一丝裂痕。邦德没有任何确凿的事实来证明他的观点，但他强大的逻辑已经说服了M和Q。Q连忙拿出手机给Q支部的员工们发消息来收集信息——不过他发短信的样子十分笨拙，编辑的信息有些前言不搭后语。最后M实在看不下去，一下子将Q的手机抽了出来。007那个混蛋在一旁笑出了一声气音。

严格意义上，Q并不需要在医疗部修养。军需官此刻只想回家，远离所谓的工作，远离消毒水的味道。腿上的麻醉剂渐渐失去了效用，纱布下的阵阵疼痛愈发明显，让过去几个小时里发生的一切变得真实起来。当然，这只加重了他的疲惫感，天知道他多想好好冲个热水澡，然后倒在自己柔软的床上！大概由于Q主动提出回家休息这件事实在是太稀奇了，M批准了军需官的请求。她打电话询问疗养时的注意事项，据医生所言，Q目前得跟拐杖相亲相爱，洗澡的时候也要小心保持伤口的干燥。

Q还被告知独自回家的权利已经被剥夺了。几小时前他差点被绑架，并且要是大家没有记错的话，不久之前他刚在自家门口被人抢劫未遂了。没有人——Q自己除外——会放心他自己回去的 。M给Q派送了一名保镖：007。特工将护送他回家，提供武装保护，以防他再次遭遇袭击。

Q并没有急于抗议，听到这个命令的下一秒他只想仰天大笑。不过他并没有这么做，他可不想费心向M解释她的决定有哪里好笑了。没有比007更适合这项任务的特工了，真的，Q板着一张脸承认道——毕竟只有007熟悉他家，还是里外都摸了个透彻的那种熟法。事实上，有007伴随身边对于Q来说几乎都算日常生活中的一部分了。就算不是这样，军需官疲惫的大脑也不允许他有什么异议，最后一剂止痛药让他的大脑像是在滚筒洗衣机里滚了好几个来回。  
“你的拐杖，军需官，”邦德柔声说道，“或者你想要一个步行器？”他的笑容随着他的话语起舞。

Q坐了起来，准备将双腿挪到床边——他私下张望着有没有裤子，毕竟军情六处的军需官并不像其007那样对在公共场合下裸体感觉不到一点害臊——Q打了个长长的哈欠，被这个并不怎么好笑的冷笑话逗乐了，“步行器代表着我两条腿都快废了。还有别问我要不要轮椅，我可以很明确地告诉你：不需要。”显然，Q比他想象中昏迷的时间还要长一些，他记忆中留在办公室内的一条休闲裤现在整整齐齐地躺在他的床头。Q拿过裤子，007依旧站在床边，他像是一支调配精妙的古龙水，礼貌、愉悦、小心、虚情、帮助、还有一些Q难以辨认出来的东西被精心编织在一起，相互压制、相互平衡，像是平静海面下的暗潮涌动。  
M顾及Q的隐私已经离开了房间，在门口在跟医生护士谈话。Q感谢M的周全，但他其实并不在意，他不止一次在洗澡的时候被不知怎么摸进浴室的007吓到，所以这种大面积暴露在他人面前的状况已经很不幸的不是什么新鲜事了。不过，握着他的脚踝，轻柔地帮助伤腿移到床沿的那只手倒是十分新奇。“还行吗？”那人心知肚明地问道，蓝眼睛晶莹剔透，带着执行任务时的锐利。

当他侧身坐在床边时，Q小心地呼出了一口气，点了点头。他对止痛药真的是又爱又恨，虽然腿是没那么痛了，可脑子也顺带被弄得不清醒了。不过这也可能是他最近一段时间通宵工作的后遗症。“007，非常感谢，”他有点别扭地说道。

Q展开了裤子，然后感受到了肩上的温度。Q没有对那只手发表任何评论，尽管温暖有力的触碰让军需官瞳孔微缩——他的动作有了几秒短暂的停顿，不动声色地把头抬高了一点，用余光观察着邦德的神色。一切看似正常，邦德依旧是那副冷漠疏远、难以解读的模样。Q弯腰为自己穿上裤子，007的手很好帮他保持了平衡，不至于从床上一个跟头栽下来。邦德可能只是想帮一把手，但这个一头卷发的年轻人毫不犹豫的将其丢进了“性暗示小动作”的分类里，就像平时每当特工站在他身边时，他都怀疑自己是不是变成了吸铁石，把对方的钢铁之手“嗖”的一声给吸了过来。很明显，特工很清楚他自己到底在搞什么名堂，但他脸上的表情都被他用层层面具遮掩住了——变得更加难以预测——要是Q没有这么疲惫的话，他也许会好好打探一番。

不过很快，邦德那张写着愉悦的面具又被他带在了脸上，让Q都怀疑自己是不是出现了幻觉。幸运的是，不论007是面无表情、深不可测、还是如苏格兰威士忌那般热情迷人，他的行为都透露出他乐意帮助Q：每当Q稍作犹豫时，那些有力的手指便会攀上他消瘦的身躯，在他并不发达的肌肉上留下布满茧子的触痕。因此尽管他笨手笨脚，腿上还打着绷带，军需官依旧很快穿上了衣服。他挺直了身子，试图抚平衬衫上的褶皱，很高兴自己没有笨拙地趴到地上去。正当他准备去拿靠着床沿的拐杖时，拐杖的仗柄就被007送到了他手中。M回到房间里，面带怀疑地盯着他们两个——特别是邦德。然而，她最后只是说：“007，我希望在不幸身亡之前，你能够老老实实地给我把书面工作做完。00特工的枪口不是设计来对着他们的军需官的。”

M的口气特别像教育难以驯化的大狗，皮鞋并不是它啃咬玩具的主人。邦德的五官中浮现出的轻微恼怒让Q暗地里笑翻了天。不过特工控制住了自己的脾气，视线从他的顶头上司身上转移了出来。邦德如同极地冰川一样冰冷的一个好处就是他十分擅于在白热化的时刻按耐下自己的脾气——当然，这不代表着事后不会迎来他冷酷计算过的报复。看到邦德那深沉的双眼盯着墙的空白处，Q叹了口气，感叹自己像是照顾恶魔熊孩子的可怜保姆，极力阻止着007在军情六处老大的头上反复横跳。“如果六处需要什么，我可以用我的私人电脑在家办工，”军需官保证说，比他的同伴要文雅得多，“我想查看一下安全录像，看看我们的囚犯是否有帮凶——”

“你不用做这些事，”M斩钉截铁地打断了军需官的话语，表情和语气都暗示她不容挑战，“虽然我钦佩你的职业素养，军需官，但你在回到军情六处之前都别想碰一下电脑。好好休息，尽管有007在旁这可能会打些折扣。”

Q不必转过身去就能感受到被提到的特工回应了一个荡漾的微笑。

“休息和休养是你现在的目标，军需官。工作不会在你不在的时候长腿跑了，任何企图进一步攻击你的人都会被邦德满足。对吗，邦德？”她的一边眉毛警告性地高高拱起，显然是在试图判断她那不可预知的特工这次又准备耍什么花样。

这一次Q转过头看了一眼，他注意到对方仍带着风情十足的笑容，但它边角处闪烁的危险信号让他接下来的话语听上去就不那么友善了，“完美。如果我有机会开枪的话，这几天的保镖工作会变得更加有趣的。”

“你已经开过了，”Q面无表情地回答道，声音慢条斯理但同时干巴巴的，“打了两个人呢。”一只手轻轻地推了一下他的肩膀。邦德能够在潜意识内精准计算出将敌人脖子扭断的确切压力，但此时他却收回了那份力道，让这个动作更像是朋友之间开玩笑的推搡。M又一次冲着他们露出了一个古怪的表情，不知道是觉得他们脑子出了点问题，还是觉得他们可能隐瞒了什么小秘密。要是Q再来一剂止痛药，他估计现在就会神志不清地对M说道：‘没错，M，这其中绝对有猫腻。007不知道从哪里得到了一份在我公寓捣乱的兼职工作，并且对我个人抱有一种尚未确认的特殊喜爱。当初你提醒我小心他的时候，你应该顺便告诉我他热衷于胡乱播撒荷尔蒙，侵犯他人个人空间——主要针对我——的小毛病。’当然，军需官的双唇紧闭，看着M的目光柔和顺从，让人绝对想不出他的内心里刚刚都闪现过什么东西。

M用尖锐而谨慎的目光来回打量着他们两个，最终决定先处理手头上的糟心事。军需官绑架未遂的案件留给了她一个尚在昏迷的绑匪，两个死亡的特工，还有一个试图和六处抢间谍饭碗的五处。她并不急着今天就搞明白她手下最致命的00特工和最出色的研究人员之间莫名其妙的关系。“好吧。邦德，带你的军需官回去。如果他回来的时候身上又多了几个弹孔，我会在你身上原样复制一遍。解散。”

* * *

  
  
回家的路（邦德开的是他自己的车，与那些他只是“借”来的/偷来的/为了好玩而开的车相对）对Q来说模模糊糊，他离开医疗部之前服用的最后一剂止痛药就像一块慢慢融化的冰块一样进入到了他的体内。谢天谢地，它不像他服用的前几剂那样刺激，但由于自己的体质原因，他依旧感到飘忽忽的——考虑到当下并没有什么需要他集中注意力，这种感觉还挺舒服的。袭击者的任务失败，如果这真的是更大阴谋的一部分，那么希望邦德的快速反应至少暂时阻止了它，为每个人（尤其是Q）赢得了喘息的空间。即使事实并非如此，即使源源不断的危机依旧在不远的前方潜伏着，Q也有了邦德——这个男人对于开枪杀人的渴望是绝对发自内心的。Q疲惫地靠在副驾驶上，半合着眼睛，漫不经心地看着建筑物们从视线里一闪而过。他突然注意到007在迷人随意和严肃疏远之间切换着。当车子熄火时，这个男人选择了前者，不过军需官已经注意到了他之前在选取哪副面具上的摇摆不定。  
  
不管邦德对于要展示出什么态度的决定过程有多么纠结，当他绕过车为Q开车门的时候，一切犹豫都已经消失不见，剩下的只有浑然天成的优雅微笑和慷慨的帮助之手。邦德眼睛里冰冷而有兴趣的光仿佛在说：他正等着Q出于自尊狠狠打开他的手。但Q早就看透了，他人的自尊在邦德的眼里不过是另一枚任他揉搓的玩具——而且，借助邦德的帮助从车里出来总比自己双腿失去控制，在对方面前摔个狗吃屎要强上不少吧？那只帮助之手一直伴他左右，像是在检查自己的东西是否还好好呆在预期中的位置，然后邦德关上了车门，扶着Q往他公寓的大门走去。  
  
上楼梯的困难比他预期要小得多。邦德既强壮又富有技巧，他放在Q肘下的手支撑着Q的大部分体重。相对矮小一些的男人一瘸一拐地走着，在决定邦德比较好用时果断放弃了自己的拐杖。“我猜这是第一次你不用撬锁就能进入我家，”Q的嘴角翘了起来。他打开了锁，进了自己的房子，毫不惊讶于身后宛若幽灵一样悄无声息的007。一个宛若梦魇一般的幽灵，走起路来好像脚都不碰地，与周围的环境浑然一体，即便他都已经贴着Q的脚后跟站着了，Q脖子上的汗毛仍旧无知无觉地躺在那里。他好奇地想着有多少人在这样无知无觉的状态下被这个男人一击毙命。007没有在他呼吸的瞬间消失的唯一迹象就是门自己关上并且从内部反锁了，电灯开关发出清脆的一声，柔和的灯光在刹那间沐浴了整个房间。  
  
“你就和往常一样，爱做什么做什么，反正我的话你又不会听的，”Q含糊地做了个手势，他的大脑萎缩到只容得下洗个热水澡和睡一个好觉这两件事了。虽然他之前向M表达过自己的工作欲望，但他突然发现整个想法是十分不可行的，他的大脑容量在倦意的作用下化作了乌有。  
  
“你接下来要做什么？”邦德一本正经地问道。这人怎么这么爱管闲事。Q瞥了一眼这个依旧跟随着他的男人，懒散的微笑固定在适当的位置，和往常一样——这是他标志性的表情，但这并没有使它变得更加真实。“最令人愉快的活动也会被一条瘸腿给毁了，”那人的微笑里带着难以让人忽视的暗示意味，他的双眼在摇曳，对于射伤了军需官心中毫无悔意。  
  
“热水澡总会是愉快的，”Q不予理会。后来，也许，他会腾出一点时间为自己感到骄傲，毕竟他现在已经能轻车熟路地和一个以试探刺激他人，最终把对方层层防御完全瓦解……或者是激得对方直接上家伙的人周旋。在这两种情况下，007都是胜利者，Q不得不承认邦德的战术毫无破绽。“还有，医生给了我这个胶带一样的东西，应该是用来保持绷带和缝合线干燥的，我现在就迫不及待地想看看它的效果了，”消瘦的男人疑似打趣道，声音比起邦德常点的马汀尼还要轻巧辛口。当他一只脚迈入浴室的时候，他又补充说：“我觉得自己工程师的一面现在正在蠢蠢欲动——或者只是止痛药和疲倦一同导致的胡言乱语。”  
  
邦德并没有说什么。Q有些庆幸，毕竟自己脑袋重得像是灌了铅。当他笨拙地把门关上时（成功一半吧，他没有听到闩锁的那咔嗒一声，不过他也懒得再试一次了），Q叹了口气，疲惫像是沉重的淤泥将他往下拖。这已经是漫长的一天……一夜……一周……作为军情六处的军需官，他一般在需要食物和睡眠时用强大的意志力将自己的大脑糊弄过去，但现在积攒下来的那些一股脑全部倾泻到了他身上。他小心地把眼镜放在洗手池边上，一边脱着套头毛衣一边咕哝着：“该死的邦德，该死的子弹。”  
  
“那么比起该死的绑匪和该死的子弹，你更喜欢哪个呢？”语调轻松的回答从附近传来，如果Q还存在着正常的警觉性，这个距离很可能把他的魂都吓飞。相反，他只是伸出头来，迷茫地睁着眼睛，模糊间发现了一个熟悉的身影，宽阔的肩膀和浅金的头发填满了他浴室门口的那一片虚无。  
  
Q花了大约半分钟的时间来思考是否要对这个人大发雷霆，给他就个人隐私这一点再好好上一课。然而再一次，军需官只是疲惫地叹了口气，觉得自己还是不要白费力气好。他动作迟缓地将自己有些皱巴巴的衣服叠整齐，用一种十分勉强的语气说道：“绑匪，就一个。我是否真的被针对了这件事还没有下定论。”  
  
“我们等着看吧，”邦德的回答里带着磁性，Q能很清楚地看到那个大个子移动了一下身体，靠在门框上，双臂交叉，好像他就属于那里。  
  
Q假装专注于解开腰带，试图做着最后的挣扎：“我不知道00特工学校是怎么教你与同事相处时的浴室礼仪的，不过我很肯定看着他人一丝不挂地冲澡并不是一件礼貌的事情。”  
  
果然，邦德完全忽视了他的话。“你的视力到底有多差？”他有些兴致盎然地问道。他微微前倾，布料发出了沙沙声。  
  
Q的眼睛猛地一眨，他的眼前只看得清一个失真的人影，上面的表情像是被迷雾笼罩。邦德语毕的下一秒，他就知道这是个十分危险的问题。他能感觉到激光般锐利的眼睛紧盯着他，脑海里浮现了邦德在寻找敌人弱点时伴随着的冷酷而好奇的微笑，他的打量就像是布满老茧的手指正在测试指尖脆弱的骨头需要多大的力气便能轻易折断。“在我洗澡之前，能不能先跳过那些试探？”Q伸手去打开水，用尽方法让自己听上去不像是在恳求。他现在没有了眼镜的遮掩，年轻的面庞上一双充满倦意的眼睛无力地眨着，看起来可能很可怜。不过即使在他精神状态饱满的时候，他也很难看上去对007是个挑战，这给了他一种五十步笑百步的欣慰感：不论他状态如何，游戏规则都没太大变化。007仍然是致命的，而Q仍然是那个手无缚鸡之力的军需官，但不知何故，他的口才和智力让他能与对方平分秋色。“我想我可以找到我的病例来满足你的好奇心，或者给你一篇关于近视的论文，”军需官最终在等着邦德捡回羞耻心和自己放弃羞耻心之间选择了后者。他将裤子褪到脚踝，由于需要换腿，他角度有点尴尬地靠着洗手池，支撑着自己的重量。007没有动，不过Q也没有摔倒。“但那要等我洗完澡后。我相信在那之前你肯定能给自己找到事情干的。”  
  
007出人意料地没有说些什么，他只是站在那里，视线大概投落于Q在自己大腿上绑着的透明胶带一样的东西上。Q满意地看着自己的成果：他把绷带都密封好了，途中他没有突然跌倒或者因为动作笨拙而惹来邦德的嘲笑。  
  
Q决定暂时就把特工当空气人，毫无心理负担地脱掉了剩下的衣服。他本来准备一脱掉衣服就马上躲到浴帘后，但他觉得那只会让他在浴室的瓷砖地上把自己那一条好腿也给摔残了。此外，他已经在（不同场合下）不止一次看到过邦德的裸体了，礼尚往来总归是公平的。即便Q已经足够小心谨慎地挪动了，他有好几次都差点绊倒自己。不过Q本来就不是平衡高手，现在药物已经融入到了他的系统里，Q能感到的只是阵阵钝痛，伤口附近的肌肉麻木而虚弱。不过，他还是成功了，他一边用浴帘将007与自己分隔，一边嘘了口气。  
  
谢天谢地，水已经热了。Q将水量开到最大，整个身体笼罩在飞流的热水之下，感觉自己的思绪也被水流一并洗刷走了。他仰起头，深呼吸着。一并冲走了大概还有他的紧张感，既然家里有个以一敌百的00特工，他还需要担心什么呢？  
  
不过，这名特工似乎离得太近了一点。  
  
接下来的几分钟里Q就只是站在那里，让热水浸湿自己黑色的卷发。它们贴上了自己的脸颊，水流顺着他的颚骨一路下滑，最终从下颌滴落。就在这时，浴帘轻轻晃动了一下，要不是这间浴室里根本没有窗户，Q肯定以为是风吹的。军需官没有被身后突然多出的浴友吓得脑溢血只能说他命大了。“邦德！！操你妈的王八蛋——！”Q惊叫着，猛地转过身，手臂撞上了一个宽阔结实的胸膛，脚下一滑往后跌去。  
  
邦德轻而易举地一把将Q捞了起来，他小麦色的肩膀和手臂现在被打湿了，上面的水渍让它们看起来闪闪发亮。“放轻松，Q，”他假惺惺的礼貌已经快掩藏不住他内心的愉悦，“我可不能放任你由于那条腿而在浴室里滑倒。”   
  
“这就是你在别人洗澡时偷偷靠近的理由？”Q除了目瞪口呆什么都做不到——说实话，他的大脑震惊到一片空白，连正常的愤怒都没有。他终于重新找回了平衡，和邦德面对面站着，感受着对方温热的手依旧懒散地抓着自己的前臂。眼前裸露的肉色让他不禁眨了好几下眼睛，脑子里一闪而过要是能看清楚就好了的想法。下一秒他就把这种想法赶出了自己的脑海，提醒着自己面前的可是007，一个可以把身边所有的可用资源当作武器的人——即使是他自己的肉体。  
  
007则是面不改色心不跳，一点尴尬的迹象都没有，当然他也没什么好为自己的好身材而尴尬的。“我觉得这是一个不错的理由，”他笑着耸耸肩，“我的工作是确保你不会伤得更严重。而且我可不认为你会乐意向M和医疗部解释你是怎么在浴室里摔出脑震荡的。”  
  
不，Q才不是……军需官闭上眼睛，试图通过深呼吸来整理他杂乱的思绪。007是一台设计失误的机器：开启了就无法关闭，程序各种异常，所以他不能指望通过在正常人身上有效的常规手段来对付邦德。邦德的谎言，邦德的引诱，邦德那唯恐天下不乱的特性。但是邦德做这些事情的时候就像是条件反射一般自然，这导致在Q的脑海里有一个微弱的声音悄悄指出了一个难以置信的可能性：邦德突然闯入他的私人空间，其实是变相地在为他之前射伤了自己而道歉。  
  
“好吧，但愿我不会再滑倒了，”Q最终平静下来，不再费心研究对方脸上的表情了（007的表情十有八九是装出来的，重度近视患者Q不认为自己在没有眼镜的情况下能分辨出上面的虚虚实实）。他慢慢转过身来，正对着淋浴器。邦德的手随他移动着，若及若离地触碰着他的身体——通常在他的肘部和上臂徘徊，以保证在Q失去平衡的刹那间他就能反应过来。身材消瘦的男人愈发承认他内心的那个微弱声音可能是正确的，他漫不经心地试探道：“可以麻烦你把洗发露递给我吗？ 就在你左后方。”  
  
这有些越界了。这就像是一场赌博，极大的不确定性让Q在等待回应的过程中不禁打了个寒颤。他背后站着的是全英国——甚至是全世界——最危险的男人，这个人擅长突然暴起，一劳永逸地解决所有麻烦。但就邦德目前的行为来看，如果局势一直保持平静并且他的精力还没有消耗完，Q可以配合他这么玩下去。  
  
过了漫长的几秒后，一个瓶子从他的身侧递了过来。Q花了好大的意志力才没有狠松一口气。“我不怕被你麻烦，”007清白的话语完全被他语气里的自鸣得意给毁了。一个个字眼透过蒸汽环绕在Q的耳周，低沉的烟嗓带给他阵阵震动。Q左臂上的手微微收紧了一些（另一只在递瓶子的时候离开了），Q瞥了一眼，他能够感觉到对方拇指上的老茧轻柔地摩擦着他上臂内侧的皮肤。“还有别的需要吗？”  
  
“嗯，别让我洗到一半睡着了，”Q提出了一个十分老实的请求，假装没有注意到007语气中裹了蜜般的暗示。他将脑袋从水流下探出来，特工配合默契地移动着，仿佛在共跳一支华尔兹，他们身体擦过的地方给Q带来了让他心惊的战栗。“我原先就那么做过，我想加上一条瘸腿这不会是一种愉快的体验，”他一边说着一边将洗发露揉在了他的头发上。今天发生的一切简直光怪陆离，007和他共浴？这简直比一头成年雄狮和一匹羚羊跳大绳还奇怪。  
  
007离他太近了。当军需官搓揉肥皂泡的时候，他的肩胛骨难以避免地碰到了对方的胸肌。特工警觉地调整了一下位置，在Q举起双臂洗头的时候将手轻轻搭在他的腰侧。“明白了，”那人喃喃地说，根据双零标准已经足够乖顺了。他弯下腰，嘴唇压在Q的肩膀上。“对于一个得在工作中研究炸弹的人来说，这可不是个好习惯。”  
  
“洗澡时……站着睡着和在我把手塞进……某个危险装置里睡着完全不是……一码事，”Q的争辩被他连绵不断的哈欠给打断了。他向前倾着，让热水冲掉头上的泡泡。没过一会儿，他再次感受到了脖颈上柔软的触碰，慵懒温热得让他想到了夏日的午后。这一次他忍不住问了出声：“你在干什么，007？”  
  
或许是由于Q的语气比起恼怒更显疲倦和自暴自弃，特工几乎都没有什么反应，依旧懒散地在Q的身后晃悠着。特工并没有发怒，也没有试图回避话题，他磁性的嗓音与哗哗的水声混杂在了一起。“我在想，也许被我开枪射过后，你应该得到一些补偿。”金发男人抬起头来，轻轻咬了一下军需官的耳廓。“怎么？”他反问着，透露出淡淡的色气，“你不批准吗？”  
  
如果不批准的话，Q的坟头草大概已经长了两米高——在这种情况下，007有技巧让他本就英俊的外表更加让人难以抵挡，但Q只是歪了歪头，毫无察觉。邦德发出了赞许的沙哑哼声，温柔又霸道，然后Q感觉到自己的喉结附近被对方轻轻地啃咬着。他的双手仍停留在Q的两侧，懒散地停放在小个子男人髋骨上苍白的皮肤上，可能都被他自己忘了。相对于邦德的双唇和话语，他的手显得无所事事多了。它们通常只在认为Q依靠伤腿太久后才会微微一动——布满伤痕的手掌会抬起，要么托着Q的肘部，要么推着他的胸膛，轻柔、巧妙、无言地督促他移动一下自己的重心。两边表现截然不同，Q迷茫又疲倦，有那么一瞬间都怀疑那里站着两个人。  
  
通常来说，Q只能看见一个画着笑脸的怪物——无所不在，从不疲惫，时刻准备着露出獠牙——Q突然想知道怪物之下到底藏着什么。“邦德？”  
  
“嗯？”根据这个语调上扬的回答，Q就可以描绘出对方脸上的微笑。邦德知道他钻了Q暂时性“好脾气”的空子，于是趁热打铁，把他的嘴贴在Q耳朵下面的凹陷处——一种让人不安的调情。  
  
Q深吸了一口气。水从他的肩膀上滑下，落在他身后的00特工身上——舒适但危险。问题从他嘴里掉落，他企图让自己的语气更贴近前者而不是后者，“你有没有想过让007歇息一会，让詹姆斯·邦德出来透透气？”这个问题自他们见面的第一天就在他的脑海里纠缠着他，但在今天之前，他从未愚蠢到问出口。  
  
有那么一两秒，邦德僵在他身后，一动不动。

 


End file.
